The Golden Snowflake
by Stardust712
Summary: "So...S-So c-cold..." he faintly heard her whisper before she finally fell. It was at that moment that everything began to take place and as she fell in her shades clothing the only thing Gray was able to see was her gold tresses being devoured by the white snow as she fell. She looked like a falling golden snowflake. (One chapter published each day until Christmas, Enjoy!) GraLu
1. Day One

**Hey guys~**

**I know i was saying**

**"no more stories until i finish T.P.O.A.S Epilogue"**

**but**

**25 days till Christmas so **

**im gonna make 25 chapters.**

**This story will be a GraLu, sorry for the NaLu people who like my stories.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it,**

**at some point I may forget to update a chapter and update it the next day.**

**Also due to homework,**

**some chapters may be short**

**so im apologizing in advance.**

**Anyways.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Day One<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"So...S-So c-cold..."**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

_***Huff... Huff***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Huff... Huff***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Huff... Huff***_

A raven haired man ran through the streets of Magnolia, his breath was ragged and he could hardly breath anymore but he wouldn't stop, not until he could get as far away from that place as possible. The snow blew mercilessly against him, it was cold, freezing but despite his pale almost blue skin he didn't feel a thing, he was used to being out in the cold but he was never running from something, not like this. His hands flew up to his face to wipe away the snow in his eyes but all he could feel was tears. His vision blurred as the tears continued to roll down his face, he was pitiful, crying over something like this, is truly pitiful. The wind showed him no mercy in fact, the opposite, it blew harder and harder the more his emotions showed, but again it never bothered him, he didn't even blink as the cold wind and snow made contact with his eyes.

He could hear his name being called out in the distance, behind him, from where he ran but he still wouldn't stop _they _can't explain _their _actions no matter how hard they may have tried. Nothing could be said to change his mind, why did everything have to turn against him? Everything he had was taken from him and now, now the only thing he had cared for, dare he say _loved, _is gone and that same fate will continue to replay until his demise. Should he just end it all now? Would that stop all the bad things that happen around him? He lost his parents. His siblings and now, his girlfriend, if he could ever call her that.

Finally he collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily, a scream of agony ripped through his throat as he stared up at the pure white sky, all he could see was white and nothing more, that was like his life, there was no color to it and just when some color is added its taken away.

He had decided.

He wouldn't let any color in his white life, it would just be him and the cold. The ice beneath his knees drenched his pants from what remaining body heat he had radiating the thin and cold sheet of ice. He ran a hand through his snowflake-filled raven hair and allowed a sob to pass his chapped lips, he hadn't cried for Mavis knows how long and for some reason, it felt good. It felt good to cry, for once in his life he felt the knot in his stomach vanish as his emotions were leaked out into his tears, was it really bad to cry? People cry for when they are happy, sad, frustrated. All these emotions. What were his emotions? Did he have any left? If so, then why did he feel so numb?

His pale purple fingers brushed against the fabric of his black T-Shirt and as quickly as he touched the dark piece of cloth he released it in one quick motion, it was over his head and on the white ground. That _smell _was on him and he couldn't stand it, he hated it, it always made him feel sick to his stomach but he put up with it, all for the one he _loved _and now he felt dirty. He knew it.

He had always worn his heart on his sleeve, he was naïve.

Too trusting.

How could he not have seen?

_They _weren't always that close.

He should have seen it.

That's how pathetic he was, to not realize all the warning sign that were thrown at him were all about what had happened that day and he can't stop himself but to think, would life be better if he weren't in it? Could he escape and not have anyone care? Would he just cause more grief if he stayed? Surely _they _wouldn't care if he left. But is there really anyone who would? When was the last time he smiled? When was the last time he had ever shown his true side to people? He had only ever shown what he allowed them to see, nothing on the inside. When they see how you really feel, when they can read you like an open book, you feel exposed and that single moment of vulnerability that one show's is when they make their move.

Pushing his weight onto his right leg he struggled to pull himself which ended in him plummeting to the ground and allowing his head to collide with the thin sheet of ice below him. His vision turned blurry and the events that happened that day finally began to catch up to him, his mind was jumbled into a million piece's and it hurt to think, it hurt to move, it hurt to breath. He could hear his name being called once again in the distance, but he was helpless and it would probably be better if he just left here anyway but before he allowed the darkness to consume him, his eyes landed on something, a color.

Gold.

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"Gray..." a voice calmly whispered.

Who's voice was that? He couldn't speak nor could he move from the position he was in and he felt so... so numb like he was just a hollow shell nothing more than a corpse but for some reason, the more he looked at the golden light the more, he felt, pain, agony, betrayal. Why was the golden light just showing him emotions of pain? And yet he wouldn't look away from it, he couldn't understand why. Maybe this was the end? Maybe he did actually die there in the cold, winter streets?

"Gray..." the voice called again, "Gray, you need to wake up now..." the voice said gently.

_***Beep... Beep... Beep***_

That annoying sound, he didn't like it. The invisible chains he felt earlier began to loose so now he could move his fingers, they were so cold. Why was he so cold?

**_***Beep... Beep... Beep***_**

He was about to rip off his ears if that beeping sound didn't stop soon. His eyes, they felt so heavy, were they closed? What was going on? His head rolled to the side and he desperately tried to open them but he just couldn't. Did he even wish to wake up? Truthfully he himself didn't know the answer to that, he remembered things he didn't want to and that made him pull back in fear. No not fear, he just pulled back, void of emotion.

_***Beep... Beep... Beep***_

Then the voice spoke again, it was so calm and angelic, Gray just wanted to reach out to it and see for himself who the voice exactly belonged to, did he know this person? But that's what kept him back, did he know who's voice this belonged to.

"Gray, wake up. You need to wake up!" the voice sobbed.

_***Beep... Beep... Beep***_

Blue eyes snapped open only to quickly shut them as he was blinded by a bright light, slowly blinking his eyes adjusted to the lights and the first thing he noticed was the white bed sheets. Then he saw blue and silver, his blue eyes turned to ice as his gaze fell on the two people he wanted to see the least at the moment, rolling his eyes at the woman's sorry expression he began to sit up only to be pushed back by two hands pressing against his chest. He scoffed, she was in no position to worry over him, she and her companion were the ones who caused all this. All those things that were said, did she really mean it? Or was it all just an act?

_***Beep... Beep... Beep***_

"Gray..." a woman's voice broke through his thoughts. He didn't move his head from the position it was in, his bangs covering his face his eyes looked up to meet hers and tears formed in her eyes. In a blink of an eye she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck in an embrace as she shook against him, the raven haired man was enraged by her actions, so much that he too was shaking but not from relief and fear. The woman, taking this as something totally different buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried while tightening her arms around his neck. Glaring at her, he shoved her off of him and straightened himself up, he glared at her shocked expression.

_***Beep... Beep... Beep***_

"What? Did you really think I was going to let you touch me?" he scoffed at her hurt expression. Shouldn't he be the one that was hurt? He wasn't the one who betrayed her no it was the other way around completely. The man on the opposite side of him, sighed in annoyance as he ran a hand through his unruly white hair.

_***Beep... Beep... Beep***_

"Gray would you just grow up a little?" That made the raven-haired man's anger boil even more, grow up? Grow up, he says, he should take a bit of his own advice and shove it up his ass, he is telling him to grow up yet he did something that was so childish and he still has the audacity to tell him to grow up.

"Grow up?" He growled. Just as Gray was about to lunge at the white haired male he felt a breeze pass in front of him to reveal the blue haired woman he spoke to before. "Juvia, get out of my way." He commanded. The woman in return just shook her head,

"No Gray, I will not let you harm your own brother. Lyon, you stop provoking him, he just woke up." She sighed. Gray's eyes narrowed at her as he noticed some things had changed and he didn't like it,

"Shut up Juvia, and since when did you start talking like that!?" He fumed. Lyon chuckled at this which brought all eyes on him,

_***Beep... Beep... Beep***_

"Since she started going out with me..." he smirked. Gray glared at his older brother, how could he do this?

"Why you.."Juvia stepped in front of him once again which resulted in his tolerance level dropping more and more,

"Gray, please..." she begged, " let me explain." He rolled his eyes though still holding a glare and turned his head toward her,

"Explain what Juvia? That you cheated in me? That you cheated on me with my own brother?" He raged. Now Gray would never yell at a girl but he had enough of her and she deserved every word spat at her. "Please Juvia, be my guest and explain what has been going on but know that no matter what you say or do nothing will change the fact that you broke my trust." she looked at him with sad pleading eyes, pleading he would understand but she knew, knew that whatever she said would never change his mind.

_***Beep... Beep... Beep***_

"Gray I..." she raised a hand to her throat, she couldn't finish what she was going to say but she could feel the burning sensation forming from behind her eyes as she took in his hateful glare.

"What? Did the ice freeze your tongue or something Juvia? Or are you just ashamed that you were caught in the act of sleeping with my older brother? Where there others? Or do you just enjoy doing this to guys you go out with? Seeing them with that pained expression on their face, or do you just like the fact of sleeping around with men?" he asked without hesitation.

_***Slap***_

A slap resounded through the empty room, Gray stood there, face void of emotion, well, not quite, he looked bored despite the large red mark forming on the side of his face. He continued to pull his shirt on without hesitation and tie up his boots, Juvia's hand was still in the same position as what it was after she slapped him, she was shocked to say the least, he wasn't fazed at all. She was angry,

"Don't you dare categorize me with a prostitute!" she screeched. "Im not that low Gray and you know it! Remember all those happy times we had together? Do you even remember how we felt back then!? We could still be like that, but you ruined it just now. Im not a sadist Gray! What happened to the love we shared!?" she wailed. Gray glanced at her as he walked out the door and stopped,

"I don't know a thing Juvia, and happy times? Really? Had you ever seen me smile once when we were together? Im not the one who ruined this relationship you ruined it by sleeping with my brother like the prostitute i _know _you are." He chuckled dryly, not allowing his gaze to meet hers, "And what love Juvia? Are you talking about that feeling where you're heart aches when you see someone you really like find another? Is it that red thing that throb's in you're chest? Well let me tell you then, I don't know what love is." His eyes seemed distant as he continued to spat harsh words at the rain woman, "Well let me tell you Juvia, my heart doesn't beat. Its ice, the snow outside, the cold snow is what my heart is like. Its cold and when a large amount comes into contact with water and cool air, the ice forms. Juvia... you're rain is what formed this shell of ice over my already white heart, but you just messed it up ten times more." and with that he left the room leaving two speechless teens.

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Gray scoffed at their shocked expressions, they should have expected it after all he was called 'Ice Princess' by his idiotic rival at school but that was mostly because of the fact that he would just wear short, sandals and a T-Shirt outside in the middle of winter but hey even he can catch pneumonia. Today was proof of that. He signed out of the hospital despite the nurse's protest and walked out into the dark glowing streets, the snow had not yet let up though the glow of the sunset was clear through the storm. Not bothering to bundle up anymore then he had now, Gray continued to walk on the sidewalk, occasionally looking in the window's of shops.

One shop though in particular though had caught his eye, the store had mostly gold in it with a nice chestnut color for the border of the display behind the glass window though the display in front of him made him laugh hoarsely.

"'A gift for you're loved one', huh?" he read the words painted on the glass window below it, on a dark wooden stool was an opened music box, the box itself was a beautiful chestnut color, it had small places within it where whoever were to own it would be able to keep treasure jewelry inside it, though as a deal it included a golden charm bracelet with a single golden key charm on it. Gray looked up a small amount and found the main part that spun around, creating the small sound of bells, on the spring spinning around in the middle of the box was a golden snowflake. He shook his head at the music box, snowflakes were only white.

Soon he began to get closer and closer to his house and he was so glad that he could soon just lay down on his couch and forget everything, at least for a little while. Suddenly he began to hear the most beautiful voice yet it sounded as if it would shatter at any moment,

**"I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside**  
><strong> I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside"<strong>

****.****

There was a short pause, just enough time for Gray to look for the person who was singing and then he found a very pale and slightly blue blonde. Her attire was obviously not meant for the raging storm that they were both caught up in but then again, who was he to say? He was the one wearing shorts and a T-Shirt. Her blonde locks were straight with a slight curl at the end but were now being whipped around by the wind, snow mixed with her blonde hair, she wore a white dress that reached to her knees and had black snowflakes come from her left side and ended at her hip, she wore black flats and had a half-leather jacket on. To put it simply she was beautiful but he quickly shook the thought as he saw her stagger and her partly opened eyes close.

"So...S-So c-cold..." he faintly heard her whisper before she finally fell.

It was at that moment that everything began to take place and as she fell in her shades clothing the only thing Gray was able to see was her gold tresses being devoured by the white snow as she fell.

She looked like a falling golden snowflake.

* * *

><p><strong>Day two<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Sorry I just got carried away I guess."**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Sorry I know its pretty short but I have homework to do and I have been working on this for awhile so I hope its not too bad. Hope all the GraLu fans like it and maybe some NaLu idk?<strong>

**Well anyways as I said one chapter should be updated each day and if not just wait for the next and it will be up. Also I am still working on the improved version of 'My Star's' but is coming along and when I re-publish it please re-read it because there will be quite a bit of changes. And I think that is about it,**

**Hope you enjoyed Day One of 'The Golden Snowflake'**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Day Two

**Hello,**

**so here is the second day of 'The Golden Snowflake'.**

**Sorry if you guys find it short.**

**Thank you for all those who followed, favorite and reviewed on my story!**

**So now we are down to 24 day's if you don't include today being over,**

**Let me know what you guys think of it,**

**enjoy!**

**Day Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

****"Sorry I just got carried away I guess."****

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

She looked like a falling Golden Snowflake.

Hearing a thump among the loud wind thrashing against him his eyes widened, quickly moving toward the blonde against the winds current, his clothing stuck to him like glue and his hair was a black mess but he never really cared anyway. His mind raced with questions about the blonde but all were left unanswered as he continued to make his way toward the fallen girl, his pace quickened the harder the wind blew knowing full well that if he didn't get to her soon she would freeze to death. His outstretched arm waved around the area that he had seen the blonde fall, his other arm was raised to shield his arms from the cold snowflakes falling furiously toward the ground.

Searching frantically with his numb hand, finally he caught a glimpse of golden locks just below where his arm blocked the rest of his view, quickly wrapping his hand around her deathly pale arm he tugged at it and pulled her into his chest, swiftly taking his shirt off and placing it over the unconscious blonde trying to provide as much warmth as he could. Shakily, he raised the blonde into his arms placing one arm under her shoulder blades and the other in behind her knees he began to walk toward his house which, by now, was only a block away. Her breathing became ragged and she took short, quick breaths her face visibly reddened which Gray assumed was from an oncoming fever. Just how long had she been out here like this for?

Shaking his head at the girls foolishness he began to run at a steady pace, fast enough so that the girl could get somewhere warm soon but now fast enough to wind him deeming them both helpless to that point. Gray was never a great runner, never participated in cross-country nor has he done anything big in Track and Field day's but he certainly was not unfit and in this situation it was handy to be able to lift things while running. He felt the blonde start to shake even more in his arms and heard her teeth clattering together, he himself was staring to feel the chill of the winter wind but he grit his teeth and kept going until they were at the driveway to his house.

Kneeling in front of his home he allowed himself to take a very short break so he could catch his breath and help him regain enough strength to carry the girl in, she was not heavy, nowhere near but the cool air was not helping him in his already weakened state. As quickly as his break started it ended and he got up and stood from his kneeling position, swiftly making his way to the front door and unlocking with his arms still under the blonde girl laying limply in them. Gray shoved the door open with his foot and closing it the same way he hurriedly set the girl on his living room couch and started on the fireplace. After it was lit he grabbed a few blankets and placed them overtop of the shivering girl while he easily slipped a hot water bottle underneath the layers and placed it beside her stomach and moved her blue fingers overtop of it.

Gray wasn't really the type to be so warm and he wasn't to happy about having to turn the heat up while having the fireplace lit but he couldn't do anything about it, sighing he made his way up the stairs as he began to rid himself of his clothing as he made his way to the conjoined bathroom in his room, not forgetting to glare at the door across from his before he disappeared behind his door. Gray grabbed a pair of shorts, boxers and a plain T-Shirt before locking the bathroom door, stepping inside the shower he ran his hands through his hair as his mind wandered to thought and questions about the blonde laying unconscious on his couch.

He didn't understand why she would be dressed like that outside, in the cold during a storm nonetheless, did she wish to get pneumonia? She was certainly beautiful and he could see the -well what looked like to him- tear stains on her flushed cheeks and he couldn't help the thought of her like that for some reason made her look cute. He just shook his wet hair, thinking there must be something wrong with him for thinking a girl he just met who might he add was freezing to death, cute, he must be some sort of pervert. That was besides the point though, he was just recently made single and he already as thoughts like this? He was starting to turn into his brother, living with the white-haired male was not a good idea at all.

His hand wrapped around the knob that turned the hot water on and twisted it clockwise, efficiently shutting the water off. Sighing as he splashed the last bit of hot water onto his face he flattened his already wet hair to rid it of the excess water, he opened the curtain and pulled a towel off the bar overhead and wrapped it around his waist before taking another and drying his hair off. He quickly pulled on his pajama's but left his shirt on the bed and walked downstairs, the blonde girl was still laying on the couch, some color had returned to her face but she was still quite pale.

Gray, deciding to stay down with her for awhile to see if she would wake up sat on the floor in front of her, without his understanding his hand flew up to her head and brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen over her face. He quickly retracted his hand when he felt her inch away from his touch and shiver, he sighed and leaned his head against the arm of the couch, closing his eyes in the process. Right, he was cold-hearted and like that blue, iced heart his whole body was numb to it but others could feel it, _sense _it. Again maybe it would be better if he just left so no one would have to experience his cold hearted way's.

That way he wouldn't need his iced heart to protect him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

The raven haired males head lolled to the side as light filtered through the closed curtain, yawning he opened his eyes and turned his head to the side slightly to see a still unconscious blonde he sighed and decided he would prepare the two breakfast. As he began making their food he couldn't help but question the blonde's condition, she had worried him all night which lead to him getting barely any sleep, distracted with his own thoughts he didn't hear the faint sound of someone moving in the room next to the kitchen. Faint footstep's were heard in the kitchen Gray began to flip a pancake when he heard the footsteps coming his way, startled he flipped the pancake to high resulting in it getting stuck on the ceiling.

Gray groaned and smacked his face, suddenly he heard giggling from the entrance of the kitchen and it was like music to his ear's he looked up to see sparkling chocolate brown eyes looking at him. Her eyes started to tear up as she tried to hold back her laughter, her smile was so warm and...welcoming, Gray found this very calming and allowed a ghost of a smile to graze his lips. This shocked him greatly. Never before had he ever showed emotion to someone so quickly, he didn't even know her name for Mavis sake!

"Hi!" she chirped cheerily. Gray held a confused gaze, she had just woken up and was just about freezing to death the day before, how could she smile like nothing as wrong with her?

"Um, Hi?" it came out as more of a question than an answer. The chocolate brown eyed girl in return just smiled wider and twirled on of her blonde locks on her finger, "Breakfast will be ready soon, just rest a bit more till then 'kay?" he asked bluntly. Her smile didn't waver at his cold attitude as she just simply bowed and nodded at what he said before returning to the living room. Gray looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes as he sighed, running a hand through his hair he began to hear a weird noise coming from above, his eyes snapped open to see the pancake.

"Oh Heck n-" he was cut off by a rather large pancake completely covering his face. Gray groaned when he heard rather loud giggling coming from the living room, cursing himself underneath the pancake on his face for forgetting that the living room was connected with the kitchen. Faintly again he heard small footsteps approach him and stopped him before he could pull the pancake off, slender fingers wrapped themselves around his hand and lead him over to a counter, which he knew was the blonde from earlier he heard her flip the pancake on the oven then approach him again.

Feeling pressure on the spot where his eyes were, then the light filtered in the holes that she created so he could see what she was doing, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the items held in her hand. In her hands, she held whip cream and a cherry, quickly she sprayed the whip cream on his face before topping it off with the cherry and as quickly as she could she took a picture with her cell in a flash before helping him clean it off. Gray just stood there dumbstruck at what happened,

"What did you do?" he questioned coldly. She giggled while wiping his face off with some damp paper towel while she brought up the picture she had just recently taken. In the picture was the pancaked faced Gray, whip cream above each eye creating white eyebrows, then there was more underneath the cherry on his nose and around his chin which made a large beard. He growled in response to the picture and glared at her,

"Why did you do that?" he barked. The blonde just blinked at him, smile never wavering and he could see the twinkle in her eyes as her smile grew and parted her plump lips to answer,

"Because you're my friend right?" she asked innocently. He was shocked, he barely knew the girl and yet she was considering him a friend, this girl was just too trusting.

"Are you kidding me!? I don't even know you're name, let alone anything about you!" She tilted her head in confusion at his words and just blinked a few times before responding with her usual smile.

"Well I'm Lucy, Nice to meet you..?!" He snorted at her greeting and made no attempt to shake her outstretched hand. He knew he shouldn't be so cold toward her since she hadn't done anything besides the stupid pancake thing, but he couldn't help it after the events that had just recently played out he didn't want to get closer to anymore people when there was a chance of more pain coming from that relationship. He sighed and looked her in the eye,

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster." he replied curtly. She smiled again and nodded as he began to finish preparations for their breakfast, what surprised him was when he felt someone's presence beside him only to see Lucy helping him with preparing the rest of breakfast. Once they sat down with their food Gray was about to start digging in when he heard Lucy's loud voice,

"Itadakimasu!" (Thank you for the meal) and then she began eating. Gray stared at her incredulously, he had never heard someone say that before, it was surprising. Shaking his head he shrugged and began to eat the food he prepared, as he continued to eat he noticed Lucy fidgeting in her seat a lot seemingly uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong with the food?" he asked curiously, he didn't think it tasted _that _bad. Her head snapped up and she quickly shook her head, a blush creeping its way up her face. Weird since when was she so shy? She was the one who so boldly put whipped cream and a cherry on his face and now she's embarrassed!?

"Um, no there is nothing wrong with the food. Its very delicious!" she reassured. "Erm, Thank you for helping me yesterday..." she fidgeted more. Gray stared at her in surprise, was this girl bipolar or something? What happened to the cheery and trouble maker Lucy he had just seen a minute ago!? His mind raced with questions about the blonde. Who exactly was she? What was her reason for being out like that in the middle of the storm? He looked up to see her red cheeks but not from the blush, no that was long gone her red cheeks were just the natural color on them. He sweat dropped at her rather large change in mood.

_'Yup, totally bipolar.' _He determined.

"What were you even doing out there in the middle of the storm dressed like that?" he questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him. Lucy stopped mid chew and calmly placed her fork down on her plate as she slowly finished her chewing, a faraway look in her eyes. Gray briefly wondered if he should have asked her that but he wasn't going to apologize for it, he had to keep her at a minimal distance, she looked up at him to meet his blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones,

"I was at my friends house and lost track of time." she shrugged and looked at him for a response. He stared at her dumbfounded, a normal person would have asked for a ride or asked to stay the night because of the weather conditions but no, she obviously was not like others, that he could tell.

"Why didn't you stop at a store to take shelter or something?" he was seriously wondering if this girl was smart enough to figure this out on her own, she seemed to be thinking of an answer for him and he just stared at her face in the process. He watched as she blew her bangs out of her face and how she nibbled on her lip as she thought and for some reason he just couldn't stop himself,

"Sorry I just got carried away I guess." she shrugged, snapping him out of his thoughts. He must be a total pervert to look at her like this and she wasn't even doing anything. He nodded and just told her to leave the dishes and go have a shower, telling her that she could borrow the shirt on his bed, he watched her as she walked up the steps and disappeared into his room. Gray sighed and washed the dishes hearing the shower running and the soft humming Lucy made, he enjoyed the sound and closed his eyes, stopping all his movements. Soon he finished the dishes and heard the humming stop along with the shower when he suddenly heard the front door being opened, Gray growled knowing who it was while the other just chuckled in response to his annoyed growl.

"Well hello to you too brother..." the white haired male greeted sarcastically. Slamming the door behind him he strode up to Gray where he was sprawled out on the couch, he rolled his eyes at his older brother,

"What ever you say shit..." he grumbled. Lyon rose a brow at him and opened his mouth,

"Gray?" said boy looked at his brother with a smirk on his face,

"Yo Lyon, puberty going slow for you?" he teased his brother. His brother in response glance up at the stares to see a blonde leaning over the railing wearing his dark blue long-sleeved shirt that reached to her knees and showed off her generous chest. Her long legs attracted the eyes of Lyon as she made his way up from her legs to her face,

"Lucy!?" he gaped. The blonde just glanced at him and snorted while giving him a look of disgust opposite of her usual cheery attitude. Gray raised a brow at the two and chuckled at Lucy's reaction,

"You two know each other or something?"

"Yes."

"No."

Came the replies of the two, Lucy shaking her head denying the fact of knowing him while Lyon had different intentions, Lyon glared at his brother and secretly eyed Lucy as she towel-dried her we hair.

"Dude how did you manage to get her? I've been trying for months and she always gives me the cold shoulder," Lucy upon hearing that gave him a look of disgust, quickly she put away her towel, grabbed her clothes and made her way downstairs. She walked to the front door and put on her flats and turned to Gray who had caught on and smiled,

"Thanks again Gray," her usual cheery mood back. He nodded and before she opened the door she gave him a hug and walked out the door shouting,

"I will bring you you're shirt tomorrow, Thanks again!" Gray smiled at her, _smiled _which surprised even himself even if it was barely visible Lyon still caught it and it angered him. He deserve to have that sparkle, he deserved his iced heart, he glared at his younger brother before stomping upstairs. There were still some things he could do, though nothing could break that new gold spark inside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Class we have another student joining~"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it wasn't to short for you!<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Day Three

**Well here is day Three!**

**I hope you guys know that I am trying my hardest to work on this story,**

**as well as finishing the edited version of 'My Stars'**

**that will probably be the first update out of all the ones before this.**

**Also I think I may leave the Epilogue **

**to 'The Pain of a Singer' until Christmas.**

**Figured that would be a nice present for the last detail for it.**

**I will probably fix some things in the story too so after its finished if it said I updated than that's why.**

**I will be publishing one chapter to each story on Christmas even to **

**'She Who Read's The Stars'.**

**I'm going to try most of this will probably be done on the weekend,**

**so wish me luck guys.**

**Hope you enjoy this~**

**Day Three**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

****"Class we have another student joining~"****

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

**_*Beep, Beep, Beep*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**__*Beep, Beep, Beep*__**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_*Beep, Beep, Beep*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*Beep, Beep Be- SMASH!*_**

A raven haired teen groaned from his bed and there his alarm against the wall, desperately trying to hang onto the last bit of the weekend but sadly was rime for him to get ready for his school, Fairy High. The school name... unusual but it is a school of the arts, Gray had always loved to play the guitar he wasn't one to dance and he was certainly not a creative artist, his grade 10 art project could back that up but his guitar playing skills excelled any other students by far. Though for the past few years he hadn't been putting as much effort into his playing like he had before, most figured he was just not serious about it anymore but that was never really the answer. Gray sighed and buried his face in his pillow, closing his eyes in the process, he didn't want to go to school, most didn't but he _really _didn't want to go. Lucy had tired him out that night just by dealing with her over enthusiastic behavior.

Lucy.

He wondered why he was thinking of the bubbly blonde, she was totally different from himself and he wasn't to good with cheery people like her, he was always with his friends and even acted cold to them, sure most of them were cheery and weird but since he never really socialized with them it didn't really matter, well beside one certain annoying Salmon haired freak. He couldn't help but sigh as his mind wouldn't rest and so he pulled the blanket over himself, completely indulging himself in darkness. His mind wandering back to Lucy over and over, the way her hair looked out in the storm, he pale features and slender frame. He just couldn't stop all these thoughts,

_'What is it about_ her?' he questioned himself. He gripped his hair from underneath the covers and growled, it was so frustrating not being able to think of anything else he even tried thinking of the principle of his school-who he called 'Gramps'- drinking beer with nothing on at all, and even then it didn't work!

_***Beep, Beep, Beep***_

Gray's head snapped up at the sound of the _supposed _to be broken alarm clock and glared, he hated that thing, Lyon had bought it for him on Christmas and no matter how many times he threw it, it just never broke. Sluggishly hoping out of bed, he turned off the alarm and let out a large yawn while stretching his limb's, eyes half lidded he looked at the alarm clock to see that he still had a bit before he had to leave for school but since there was so much snow he would be able to leave a bit later than usual. Scratching the back of his head, Gray slowly walked out into the hall and descended the stairs leading to the kitchen.

He looked into one of the many cabinets he had and pulled out his favorite type of cereal, which also happened to be his brothers favorite and walked over toward the counter that his bowl was on. He shook the box slightly to see how much was left and noticed that there was barely anything left, smirking to himself he dumped the rest of the cereal in his bowl and put the empty cereal box back in the cupboard. Silently munching on his breakfast his thoughts travelled back to the blonde once again, he couldn't help but worry about the blonde, had she gotten home safely yesterday? Did she live far from here? He should have walked her home instead of staying with his jack ass of a brother!

Shaking his head and putting his dishes in the dishwasher as he walked up the stairs he began to pull off his shirt. Gray walked by Lyons door and made his fist collide with the door,

"Get up lazy ass you're going to be late!" he heard a groan and a thump in response before he walked into his room to get changed. Grabbing a random pair of clothes Gray pulled on a pair of grey jeans that were slightly baggy, a plain midnight blue fitted T-Shirt and a black zip up hoodie that he rolled the sleeves up to his elbow with and a pair of black and blue high-tops. Grabbing his headphones as he brushed his teeth he began to play his music while keeping half of the headphones on and half off, he rinsed his mouth out when he was done and grabbed his leather jacket before walking down the stairs. Just as Gray began to open the door he heard a faint thump from the kitchen and smirked counting down to three in his head.

_'3. 2. 1-'_

"GRAY DID YOU EAT THE REST OF MY FRUIT-LOOPS CEREAL!?" He laughed as he ran out the door to his motorcycle, knowing his brother would definitely be late for his classes made him feel slightly better about the other day.

_'Revenge is a bitch Bro~"_

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Gray pulled into the student parking lot as he arrived at school just in time as he saw his friends begin to walk into the school, checking the time he saw that he only had five minutes until they all had to be in class and called out to them.

"Yo! Guys!" he called out. Head's snapped to him and he could hear a few girls squeal while others just snorted at him, rolling his eyes Gray ignored all the hateful glares and adoring stares, he didn't really care what others thought of him not even if his friends didn't like him, he was used to people turning their backs on him. His friends all turned around to face him with annoyed looks all over their faces, one more agitated than others but he didn't really care for that person much so he was fine with it.

"Oi! Stripper! Why were you late!?" rolling his eyes at the annoying voice he just brushed passed him and walked up to the group, "Oi! Don't ignore me!" the obnoxious voice yelled.

"Baka! Shut up before you kill people with your annoying voice!" Gray taunted. The man who was previously yelling at the raven haired teens growled at him like an animal which he often mistook the man for. Suddenly he grinned a toothy grin which made a few girls squeal and fan-girl to which the teen rolled his eyes at.

"Okay _Gray _I will do just that~" he teased, making sure to put an emphasis on the raven haired teens name. He in return rolled his eyes at the males stupidity, _'Sometimes I wonder how this baka managed to pass!' _he pondered on that thought before looking back at the grinning man before him giving him a smirk of his own.

"Yeah you do that _Natsu_," He copied his expression. Said male huffed, blowing his salmon colored hair out of the way in the process, he tugged at his scaled scarf wrapped around his neck and pointed his onyx eyes toward the male, scruntrinizing him. Gray did the same back to him, trying to find anything stupid on him, he wore a fiery red T-Shirt with a leather jacket much like his own and a pair of black jeans with black high-tops decorated with read and orange flames on the side. His eyes landed around the salmon-haired mans waist and he snorted, "At least im not wearing dragon boxers," rolling his eyes at the childish man. The male blushed slightly when Natsu just grinned in response which confused the raven-haired boy greatly although he didn't show it, Natsu snorted and rolled his onyx eyes.

"Yeah? Say's the one wearing snowman boxers!" he retorted. Gray grew a tick mark on his forehead and he clenched his jaw, fists raised in front of his face and in front of Natsu's.

"You wanna go Tabasco-freak!?" he taunted. Natsu just grinned in response to his challenge and mirrored Gray's actions. The group of friends rolled their eyes at the two arguing teens, it wasn't unusual for the two to react like this, of course they would always be stopped soon after by Erza-the student council president- and they would act like best buds. The two called themselves 'rivals' but the group knew the truth, they both cared and worried for one another which obviously they were good friend even if both would deny any such accusation but it was the truth.

"Gihi, you guys better watch out for Titania~" a pierced man called to the two fighting males who just ignored him. A small bluenette next to him pushed her glass further up her face and tilted her head in question,

"Speaking of Erza... where is she _exactly_?" she asked slowly. The boy next to her just shrugged and continued to watch the fight with a large smirk plastered on his face. A voice suddenly spoke up behind them,

"Remember? Erz sssaid theressshh a nuwwww schtudent~" a slurred voice spoke in the small girls ear earning a small squeak in response, "Mavis Lurvey, didn't you lishen to Erzz? Or did Gajeel keep chug up late~?" she asked with a perverted smirk on her face. Levy, who was-she guessed- named in the brunettes drunken sentence, blushed furiously,

"Cana! For one you aren't supposed to drink in school!" she scolded the brunette as she took another swig of her 'special' juice. "Two NO! And lastly I was studying late so I forgot." she nodded at herself and pushed her glasses further up her nose. Can looked down at her curiously,

"Shdudy? Why we don't gotta a tesht gurl!" Gray-who was currently fighting laughed at the drunkards slurred words and knew what was about to be said next as he punched Natsu in the jaw.

"What!? Cana! There is a test today!" Levy stared at her with wide eyes while the brunette again looked at her like she had two heads before her drunk mind finally processed what she said,

"Well Fuck!"

Gray shook his head at her and smirked at the panting Natsu before him, he looked tired and he had to admit that he himself was also tired but he did a good job at not showing his exhaustion.

"Tired already Flame-brain?" Natsu grinned at him tiredly and stood up, regaining his posture.

"Not until you are Ice-Freak~" just as their fist's were about to collide with each others jaw's they heard a high pitched, girly shriek from across the yard to which both winced at.

"GRAY-SAMA!" In an instant two arms made there way around Gray's bicep, squeezing tightly as Gray tried to shake the bluenette off him. "Gray-sama~" she sighed dreamily. Natsu snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go have fun with your girlfriend Stripper." he said before turning away. The raven haired male glared daggers at Juvia and was finally able to free himself of her grip on him.

"Juvia you are not my girlfriend!" he snapped, shocking his friends. Juvia's eyes teared up at his outburst and she began to shake though that didn't faze him in the slightest, he sighed. "Listen Juvia, I don't want anything to do with you, You have my brother already so just drop it. I don't want to date a cheater." he glared at her one last time before stalking off ahead of his friends who glared at her. Cana stumbled up to her as the group left and put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her in the process.

"This, is for hurting our friend." and with those parting words Cana slapped Juvia in the face leaving a beautifully red hand mark on her pale skin as she followed her group inside the school leaving everyone in the school yard shocked in their places until the final warning bell went off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray sat in the back of the classroom sighing slightly as he waited for the teacher to come in, she was just as bad as Lucy with her bubbly attitude unlike their devilish gym teacher Aquarius. He shivered at the thought of the demon, she was just like Erza and Mira when they were mad but worst, since she had access to swimming supplies which was her favorite unit to teach she would spray them with a hose if she saw them slacking off or weren't doing the exercises properly. Just then a small but beautiful sound came from behind the curtain at the front of the stage in their arts classroom as the curtain rose from its original position. Once the curtain was raised their music teacher Ms. Lyra could be seen playing the harp,

"Class we have another student joining~"

She continued to play until Erza followed by the new student walked in. Jaw's dropped including Gray's at the girls appearance, her beautiful golden locks were long and straight with a slight curl at the bottom, her bangs framing her face. She had black and blue headphones wrapped around her neck, she wore a white fitted spaghetti strapped top with a black half leather jacket over, black ripped skinny jeans and blue and black high-tops to match. To simply put it she looked beautiful,

"LUCY!?"

"BUNNY-GIRL!?"

Lucy pouted at the last name that Gajeel yelled out but in the end smiled,

"Yo!" Erza glared at the group and cleared her throat to speak

"Class this is Lucy." she smiled in response and the Ms. Lyra popped up beside the two smiling brightly at the class, Gray just rolled his eyes and mumbled incoherent words.

"Well Lucy in this class, whenever there is a new student we get them to either play an instrument or sing." she said cheerfully. Lucy gulped nervously and nodded,

"I choose to sing," she said quietly. Gray once again stared at her in disbelief from her carefree attitude now she was the total opposite of how she dressed, she was timid and shy while the way she dressed was loud and well not her.

"Bipolar woman..." Gray mumbled.

"Well than Lucy since Gray seems to know you well he will accompany you on the guitar." she smiled devilishly. Lucy's eyes seemingly brightened as she looked to the raven haired boy, he groaned in agony before grabbing a nearby guitar and stood beside the blonde and nodded slightly with a bored expression on his face.

"Um is it okay if I just sing the first verse and chorus?" she asked meekly. The teacher nodded and smiled reassuringly at her, nodding back Lucy took a deep breath and glanced at her partner she gave him a small smile before she stepped in front of the microphone and closed her eyes

**"White lips, pale face.  
><strong>**Pretty lips, snowflakes.  
><strong>**Burning lungs, sour taste.  
><strong>**Lights gone, Day's in.  
><strong>**Struggling to pay rent.  
><strong>**Long nights strange men."**

The class was dead silent as they listened to the angelic voice of Lucy, even Gra himself had to admit he was surprised because he had only heard her once but she was about to get hypothermia so he figured that didn't really count though she did sound really nice than too but now her voice was even better now that her voice didn't shake as much.

**"And they say she's in the class A team,  
><strong>**stuck in her daydream.  
><strong>**Been this way since eighteen,  
><strong>**but lately her faces seems.  
><strong>**Slowly sinking, wasting  
>Crumbling like pastries<br>And they scream  
>The worst things in life come free to us<br>'Cause we're just under the upper hand  
>And go mad for a couple grams<br>And she don't want to go outside, tonight.  
>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland<br>Or sells love to another man.  
>It's too cold outside<br>For angels to fly.  
>Angels to fly~"<strong>

Lucy blushed furiously and from what Gray could tell she was really nervous to see what their reaction would be like as she bit her lip and looked at the shocked faces in the room, Gray gazed at her flushed face and internally smiled.

_'Cute'_ he mentally scolded himself for having such thoughts. No she would just eb like all the other, leave him to be left in the cold and out in the snow and rain, Yeah she was just like the others, just like them.

Applause erupted in the room as Ms. Lyra shook herself from her shock and smiled brightly at the blonde, shaking her hand furiously,

"Lucy?" she questioned drawing the attention from the blonde, "Welcome to our class!"

_***Bang!***_

"Lyon Vastia! You are late! OFFICE NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Gray stepped outside, away from the crowd of people that were swarming around the gates to get out of school, it was finally the end of the day and Gray couldn't wait to get on his motorcycle and get home. Looking for his keys in his school bag he stopped in the parking lot when he suddenly heard a motorcycle engine starting, and he knew this was his since he was the only highschooler with a motorcycle. He made a dash toward where he parked it only to see his brother driving off on it laughing,

"PAYBACK'S A BITCH GRAY! PAYBACKS A BITCH!"

Gray cursed himself under his breath reminding himself to never leave his keys in his locker again. He sighed and began his long walked home, where he would be surprised with a good or bad revealing!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray let out a large amount of air creating a white cloud of smoke, he had been a nervous wreck the whole time he was walking because at some points he would notice Juvia following him home again and he didn't want to bother with her so he had to make many detours just to get her off his trail. Though Gray swore that she was just as bad as Natsu, able to smell something or _somebody _out at any point in time. He began to pass the store with the music box in it that he saw the first night he met Lucy, when suddenly he saw that same golden color that he saw that fateful night out in the storm. The golden hair that looked like a golden snowflake in the midst of a storm, he noticed she was walking behind him, making him suspicious. Quickening his pace he noticed that she was _still _following him.

Now he really wished he had his motorcycle so he could avoid any creepy stalkers like Lucy and Juvia. As soon as he was just in front and to the side of his house area he turned to the blonde who abruptly stopped fearing she would bump him, his agitation grew over its limits as he gazed at her innocent expression.

"Would you _stop _stalking me!? Geez you're as bad as Juvia!" he grumbled loudly. Lucy gave him a perplexed look before moving him to the side and walking up to the house beside his as she answered.

"Why don't you figure out where someone lives before accusing them of stalking." she paused and turned to him, "Somebody is a pervert~" she teased before slamming the door shut behind her. Gray stared at the closed door with his jaw dropped, she lived beside him!? Since when was this!? And again with the emotions!?

_'Seriously Bipolar!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Four<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Dude do you not know?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here is the final version of it! Also I wanna let you guys know that updates may be really late on the 10th because of a concert I have to perform in for my school and on the 11th because of a dentist appointment. Also that song that Lucy sun was by Ed Shern called A Team but I was listening to the nightcore version, personally I like that one better but whatever!<strong>

**I hope that is okay with you guys  
><strong>

**And let me know what you guys think of this!**

Love it? Hate it? Review!


	4. Day Four

**So I am almost done the next Chapter for **

**'She Who Read's The Star's'**

**and i am also almost done the new version of**

**'My Star's'!**

**Hopefully you will enjoy both,**

**I stayed home from school today so while I was home I worked on some chapters.**

**But I got to go to school again tomorrow which sucks,**

**cuz of some students in my English class (to which i say all those boys are idiotic)**

**we may have a quiz on Romeo and Juliet tomorrow.**

**And I don't have the book with me so I cant do anything to study!**

**Also I found out that two guys in a grade or two above me**

**were fighting on the main staircase I use to go to EVERY class,**

**luckily I went to an ortho appointment.**

**So anyways found out the fight got so bad that one kid pulled out his compass (in a mathematical kit) **

**and stabbed him right bellow his eye.**

**Long story short kids got sent to the hospital while the other got suspended for three days **

**and there was blood everywhere.**

**My schools _great._**

**Day Four.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Four<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Dude do you not know?"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

_***Tap, Tap, Tap***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Tap, Tap, Tap***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Tap, Tap, Tap***_

A raven haired male blew the hair out of his face as he tapped his pencil against his desk and watched as the teacher instructed them to start creating s drawing of someone important to them, Gray scoffed, he didn't have really anyone who was _that _important to him, sure he had his friends but he didn't want to draw them. Lyon wasn't important to him and Juvia was definitely not anymore, he could draw his parents but it had been so long that he doesn't really know if he could draw them even with a photo right in front of him. He sighed, he hadn't even talked to his friends yesterday who were all wondering how he knew Lucy but he raced out of the room once class was done the other day so none had a chance to ask.

Glancing over at Juvia he noticed she was drawing a terrible side portrait of him, he shivered in disgust at the way his face was shaped, it looked as if his face was deformed, nobody and he means _nobody _would be stupid enough to be able to tell that was him. He felt Natsu lean into him,

"Hey dude, why is Juvia drawing a picture of you?"

He stands correct there _is _someone stupid enough to think that was him, eh sent a glare toward the male who just glared back, both refusing to back down from the others challenge. When they heard a loud snap both head shot towards the noise on Gray's desk to see the teacher standing there with a stern looking and her pointer on Gray's desk.

"Mr. Fullbuster and , is my class not of your standards?" both gulped and shook their heads frantically, " Than start your projects!" both nodded quickly and picked up their pencil's.

"Yes Ma'am," they saluted. Natsu went straight tow work and began drawing someone important to him which he guessed was his adoptive father Igneel, looking around he saw Erza drawing some friends she had talked about from before -one of them including Jellal- and then to Cana who was drawing... beer with a face? He shook his head at her drawing and thought of some things he could draw, maybe he could do his guitar since Cana wasn't doing a person? No it wasn't really important to him anymore.

He looked over at Jellal and Levy's drawing to see that the tattooed face male was of course drawing Erza when she was younger while Levy decided she would create a drawing of her boyfriend Gajeel with glasses, in a tux, hair pulled back and reading a book in a dark living room, with a lit fireplace positioned beside his recliner he sat in. Gray's eyes widened when he saw this, he was trying so hard to keep his laughter back but it was hard, just picturing Gajeel looking sophisticated made him want to hurl but seeing Levy imagine him like that was funny. Deciding he should see the others portraits for idea's, looking at Gajeel's first he couldn't hold it any longer so instead of showing emotion he hit his head against the desk multiple times, he could hear Gajeel laughing.

"Gihi, Ice Princess has finally lost it."

"Mr Fullbuster is there something wrong." Gray couldn't even speak because if he tried he would show his emotions so instead he simply pointed to Gajeel and Levy's artwork. The whole class crowded around them except for their friends knowing what they had done and they all began to laugh at the couples drawings. Gajeel had a drawing of Levy looking like a rebel and a badass on a motorcycle with very tight and short clothing.

"I-I cant imagine Gajeel like that..."

"Levy Im praying for you tonight, your boyfriend is a pervert."

"She looks hot like that~"

All laughter stopped and they all turned to look at the poor soul who spoke of 'Black Steel's girlfriend like that and all sent the man pitiful and repreminding glances, Gray continued to hit his head.

_'R.I.P dude'_

_'What the..?'_ he looked over at Lucy to see her drawing an amazing portrait of two people. One was a male and the other, a woman. Though was not what surprised him, the quality of the drawing did but what surprised him the most was the fact the both of the people in her portrait didn't have any facial feature's, no eyes, nose, wrinkles, eyebrows nothing. It was just blank like she didn't even know how they looked. Gray watched as she neatly wrote her signature at the bottom of the page just as the bell rang. She smiled slightly at her drawing and packed everything up before leaving, Gray didn't know what to feel after seeing that,

_'Who is she really?'_

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"So Gray?" He knew this was going to come, as soon as he accepted their invite he was trapped how, "How do you know Luce?" He was currently being questioned by the guys in his group of friends as soon as they made it to the bar they had been going to once they were all of age. Gray sighed he wasn't going to get out of this one and all he wanted was to just have a beer and go.

"Does it really matter?" he asked exasperatedly. The guys all nodded their head's indicating yes it was important that they know his answer, he rolled his blue eyes and brushed the bangs out of his face. "I met her a few day's ago during the snow storm," he replied curtly taking another drink of his beer. Jellal's eyes bulged at this,

"Was this 2 nights ago?" Gray nodded and the blue haired male looked upset, "She was hanging out with Erza and I last night, I offered her a ride home but she said she was fine. How was she when you met her?" he asked with concern written all over his face. Gray stared at him contemplating how he would react, Jellal was very sensitive on some topics much like how he dressed, like a nerd. He wore glasses cargo pants with dress shoes and a plain white T-Shirt with a black sweater vest overtop. Gray sighed deciding he didn't really care what his reaction would be like,

"Well she was almost dead when I found her." he stated bluntly. The chatter around the group was silence immediately at his words but he paid them no mind and took another drink of his beer. He was surprised that even Gajeel looked upset with him, the only other person eh was like this with was when levy was involved so it surprised him.

"What do you mean Bunny-girl was almost dead when you found her?" he fumed. Gray rose a brow at the nickname he had given their blonde friend, it was very...unusual.

"Bunny girl?" he questioned. Gajeel stood up with an enraged face and slammed his fist's down on the table in front of Gray,

"JUST SHUT UP AND ANSWER!"

"It was like I said, I found her singing in the midst of the storm and then she collapsed. If I hadn't of been stalled then she would have died from hypothermia." he stated. Their face's were all shocked at the news they just received, their bubbly blonde could have died and Jellal felt responsible for the whole incident he clenched his fist's and his jaw tightened. Gray seemed to notice this and casually put in, "Jellal? I know what you're thinking and its no your fault. She told you no even if you insisted you couldn't have forced her to go with you. Anyway how do you guys know her?" Loke came in on this one,

"Well we met her through the girl who told us that they met our princess." he scoffed at the nickname he had for her, "They said that they were at a bar where they met Lucy when she was working or still is working as a waiter and they said that she had sung that night and so they complemented her and they all began to talk more. Soon enough they would visit everyday and finally they all became friends." Natsu sweat dropped at his explanation,

"Dude you suck at story telling." he pouted. Loke glared at the salmon haired man, crossing his arms and turning away from him as he pouted at the judgmental men. Jellal rolled his eyes at him, he agreed with Natsu he really did suck at getting an interesting story across to someone without boring them to death and that was pretty bad consider how he liked to talk about calculus. Though his favorite thing to do was play the trumpet, he was discouraged at first because some people would tease him for playing it but Erza was always supportive which helped him to play more. Just for her. Everyone suddenly turned toward Natsu once he opened his mouth,

"Metal face? I know this is off topic and it will be quick but I noticed you never play an instrument during music what do you do and DO NOT say singing because I know how you sound." Gajeel's face reddened at his remark and their jaw's dropped.

_'Gajeel? What happened to the Gajeel I know!?' _Gray questioned himself, he couldn't believe he got to see the rare sight of Gajeel blushing! Blushing of all things!

_***click***_

Gajeel growled at the familiar sound of a picture being taken and turned to see Loke with a cat smile on his face waving the screen around, Gajeel glared and reached for the phone but ultimately failed and ended up pressing the send button.

"Who did I just send that to?" he questioned nervously. Loke, still with that cat smile on, giggled and showed him the screen which said that it was sent to three hundred people he knew and that included his father, Metalicana.

"So what instrument is it?" Jellal asked. The pierced male sighed and rose his hand that was under the table along with the other to reveal a small triangle and stick,

**_*ping*_**

They heard the small noise of the triangle.

**_*Blink*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*Blink*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*Blink*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Come on its not that surprising!" he grumbled. That seemed to snap everyone out of their surprise and allowed them to burst out laughing including Gray who allowed a small smirk and a snicker to escape his lips. The rave haired male decided he would bring something up about Lucy that had been bothering him, he couldn't stop thinking about her and after that drawing she made it was irritating him, knowing that he couldn't figure the girl out quickly like he did with others.

"Hey guys?" he called out, gaining their attention. "About Lucy..." he trailed off. All eyes landed on him at the mention of their blonde friend, Gajeel began snickering,

"You got a thing for Bunny-girl?" Gray's eyes popped open wide and stared at the male in disbelief, he had just met her three Four days ago! How could he like a girl, _especially_ after what happened before he met her and with her bubbly attitude, there was just no way! Though he couldn't deny that she was different then any other girl he had ever met. Off topic.

"NO! I was just wondering what was up with her drawing today in class, the people she drew had no facial features." everybody sobered up a bit after hearing this and they gave him a serious yet questioning look as Natsu spoke up,

"Dude do you not know?" Gray tilted his head in confusion, know what? Was there something he was supposed to know about her? Should he not of asked about the portrait? Damn his curiosity.

_'They all look so serous and sad, is this what... I-Is this what I look like all the time?' _he wondered. He was always acting as if nothing was wrong but his eyes and heart held the truth.

"Know about what?" he finally asked. Natsu looked to Gajeel for help and he sighed,

"A year or two back before we met Bunny-girl, she was in a horrible accident." he started. Gray's eyes widened, "Her parents had took the brunt of the accident which ended up killing them, but Bunny-girl was injured pretty badly herself." Jellal stopped him and looked Gray in the eyes with sadness,

"She was in a coma for three months and just after they took her off life support she woke up." Gray was frozen to the spot, he never would have expected something like that to happen to a girl like that,

_'How can she still smile? How can she still be so happy when her parents died like that? Doesn't she want revenge? Isn't she angry at the person driving the car for killing her parents?'_

"The man who was in the other car had died along with his 5 year old son." Loke put in. Natsu looked up at Gray with a serious expression that he had never seen on the goofy teen before, this was like the time when his mother died when he was younger, but he was never this serious about it, he just decided that dwelling on it wasn't right and became happy again. Like his usual self.

"The thing is though," Natsu started, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

_'What is it? What happened to her that's so hard to talk about' _but what he didn't expect was the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"When Lucy woke up she didn't remember anything,"

"So those people in the drawing."

"Those are her parents she can never see their face and so she finds comfort in just having something to represent them."

'So wait your telling me..." Natsu nodded sadly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy has amnesia..."

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"So Gray? What should we do for our assignment?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys, I hope you enjoyed the fourth day of 'The Golden Snowflake'. 'She Who Read's The Star's' should be updated this weekend and then I will be working on 'My Star's' the newer version again cuz I need that up before Christmas, but I hope you guys will like the newer version because there will be more chapters than there already are in the original. Also thank you guys so much for your reviews its nice seeing them and I appreciate the grammar mistakes people pointed out to me because otherwise probably would have left it that way once I looked over it after im finished it, so thank you again. So what do you guys think of the cliffhanger thing I did there? Did you expect that?<strong>

**Sorry I know there isn't really any GraLu but its coming don't worry I just need to get them to approach each other then there will be plenty of GraLu for you guys~**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Sorry if you found it rushed~**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	5. Day Five

**SORRY**

**I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE YESTERDDAY!**

**WAHH~**

**Sorry again I had to go to my cousin's birthday party she was turning ten**

**and so i stayed there late and I mean like 1 o'clock.**

**So this will be the first chapter I update today**

**and the second will come later.**

**Im hoping I can finish at least one chapter of 'She Who Read's The Stars' or finish**

**the new version of 'My Star's because I know some of you are dying to read what happens next.**

**Anyways.**

**Day Five,**

**So what do you guys think so far?**

**I know there isn't very much GraLu but like i said before,**

**I have to build their relationship first.**

**Hope its not too boring for you guys,**

**let me know what you think!**

**Day Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"So Gray? What should we do for our assignment?"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Finally, it was the last day of school for the week which meant Lucy had been in their school for a total of Five days, its been quite eventful since she came and Gray was still in shock from what he found out about Lucy the other day. She was always so cheerful, never having an unhappy expression on her face and her eyes always seemed to have this light within them and it wasn't like someone you would see everyday, it was like the light in a small child's eyes, so innocent and unbroken. He didn't know how to explain it but that was how he thought of it, it made sense though, if she doesn't have any of her memories from before then she was still sort of innocent, not knowing how she was before it all happened but he still expected that there would be a small flicker of darkness in her eyes though he still has yet to find it.

Sighing, he pulled his shirt over his head and looked to the salmon haired male next to him in the locker room who was changing his clothes like the rest. He looked over at the raven haired boy with a lot of horror on his face,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GAY!? I WOULDNT BE CHANGING IN FRONT OF YOU THEN!" Everyone in the locker room gaped at the two boys all wondering if what their goofy classmate said was true. Gray glared at him and smacked him on the head,

"I AM NOT GAY!" He yelled back. Natsu rolled his eyes and continued to dress himself when they all heard the door to the change room open. There stood their frightening gym teacher Aquarius, her long aqua colored hair was tied in a braids around her head forming a halo then connects with the large one in the middle. She wore black, tight yoga pants with a white tank-top and black and pink sneakers, guys in the locker room-besides the gang- drooled over her body but soon shook in fear at her rage filled face.

"WOULD YOU LADIES STOP YELLING AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HER NOW!?" The guy all looked at each other and quickly began getting dressed while Loke just rolled his eyes at the moody woman.

"She's telling us to stop yelling yet she is doing the same?" He snorted. The door, once again slammed open revealing red eyes,

"I HEARD THAT CAT!" Loke just purred at her with a weird anime-like cat smile. The guys all looked at him with pity in their eyes,

'Dude you just dug your own grave.'

They all thought as they watched the ginger haired male be dragged out by their infuriated teacher. Gajeel snickered s he watched him go into the pits of hell but eventually fell of the bench when he her Loke crying loudly from Aquarius's punishment. The boy soon finished getting dressed and headed out of the room to see how their annoying flirty friend was,

"SAY YOUR 'SORRY, QUEEN OF THE WATER!'"

"IM SORRY, IM SORRY QUEEN OF THE WATER!" He yelled foment underneath her, she had his left arm pinned behind his back with his leg pulled so it's almost over his head. The guys grimaced at his position, some even looking away while his gang just shook their heads at his stupidity.

"Good, now GET TO WORK CAT!" Nodding quickly, Loke ran off toward the group of guys and started setting up the equipment, Natsu grinned at him,

"Dude, you that scared of her?" Loke glared at him in warning as he Co tinted to set up the equipment for their gym period.

"No, I could take her on but rules say I can't so..."

"What was that..._ca-t?" _He hears a voice from behind him. His eyes widened and he stiffened when he heard the voice, he knew that voice belonged to it belonged to _her _the devil. Carefully pulling of the chain around his neck he spun around and hid it behind his back, looking up he stared into her red eyes with a fierce fire in his. Gray smacked his forehead, knowing what their flirtatious friend was doing, it wouldn't be the first time he's tried this on someone but the devil of all people, he must know that he 'aint no saint.

"Yes?" he asked faking innocence. The demon's glare hardened as she pulled at the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her height so she could seem more scary.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY- what the hell are you doing!?" Gray face palmed as he watched his best friend pull the cross necklace from behind his back along with a small, clear, glass bottle filled with blessed water and started to flick small droplets of water upon the beast in front of him.

_'He's got some balls if he is actually trying to exercise her, he's not even a saint!'_

"Be gone demon!" he chanted. Aquarius grew a tick mark on her forehead and glared at her student, he was soooo going to get it during drills. Though at the end of her hand Loke was freaking out, "WHY ISNT IT WORKING!?" Gray rolled his eyes at his friends surprise mainly because it wasn't a shock that he did it but what shocked him was that he did it on the devil herself. Finally, just before the ginger was about to get beat by their gym teacher the girls came out all giggling. Gray's eyes immediately found Lucy as she gasped the scene before them,

"Aquarius-sensei! You're not supposed to bully your students!" She recollected. The aqua-haired woman groaned in annoyance and dropped the man on the hard tiled gym floor.

"You're Lucky I knew your mother kid..." she mumbled sadly. Gray's head snapped up at her words, eyes widening, Aquarius knew Lucy's mother? Then why wouldn't she talk to her about it? He had so many questions but all were left unanswered as Aquarius began to form teams, "...Gray, Lucy and the cat are all apart of team A!" he walked over to the other end of the gym and smirked at his best friend, both knew who would win this match, it would be team A. "...Levy, Gajeel and Natsu will be the rest who go to Team B," She stated as she walked off to the side of the gym and blue her whistle.

"ON YOUR MARK..."

"GET SET..."

"DODGE BALL!"

Gray immediately ran tot he front lines to grab a dodge ball along with his teammates, all except Lucy. The same happened on the other side except Levy was the one to stay behind, Gray looked back at Lucy and frowned he wanted her to participate but all she did was stand there and watch or move to the side when a ball came at her, they were down one more player than usual. He kept up his end in the game as he watched his teammates go on the bench one after another, Natsu grinned when he and Gray were in front of each other,

"What happened Gray? I thought you were the king of dodge ball? Not that I would ever call you that but the others do..." he trailed off smugly. Gray's eye twitched as he discreetly surveyed the other team, they had a total of 15 players left with three on the bench while they were the opposite, 3 on and 15 off unless you count the worthless member Lucy, he sighed as his eyes found his gang, of course they would be on. He kept on eye on his rival but from his peripheral vision eh could see a scarlet haired woman having her back toward a real scrawny boy on their team, he wasn't really good at this game but he did more than Lucy and in his book, he counted.

He watched as the boy weakly, threw a ball at Erza to which he knew was not going to end well. Erza heard the sound of a ball coming toward her and turned slightly to see a ball coming at her, her eyes hardened as it hit her stomach, the boy smiled triumphantly,

"I got Titania out!" he yelled out as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"WHO DARE THROW A BALL AT ME!?"

Everybody besides the gang and Lucy gave him pitiful stares, the gang just rolled their eyes thinking it was stupid of him to even do that while Lucy didn't know what she would do. Erza grabbed the ball that he threw and looked up at him with a sickening glare, raising the ball above her head she threw it with all her strength at the nerdy boy. Aquarius watched with amusement in her eyes, she knew that she could get in deep shit for allowing something like this but she needed some entertainment, she was having a stressful time at home with her husband, Scorpio.

The ball hit the boy directly in the face, his hair was messed and his glasses were now loosely hanging off his face, broken and he now had a bloody nose, Erza smirked and walked over toward the bench with her head held high. Gray shivered at her victory and watched as the boy with the bloody nose fell to the floor as other members helped him off the 'battle field' as they call it and attended to his injuries.

_'And now were down to two, unless Lucy gets her lazy ass off the wall'_ he glowered. Loke chuckled at his rage and began to throw a ball at Natsu but was blocked with ease, Natsu growled at the boy who was trying to distract him from his 'pray'. Suddenly a ball came flying at Gray, his eyes widened and he was about to dodge when he saw a broad back in front of him. He heard a ball smacking against something and the sound of a groan of pain, suddenly the person in front of him dropped to his knees allowing Gray to finally see who he was.

"Loke..." he mumbled worriedly. Gray sank down to his knees beside him and laid him on the floor,

"Gray..." he panted. "I-I am wounded. I f-failed you..." he said tragically. Gray nodded and grabbed the mans hand,

"No don't worry bud, you fought a good battle. You didn't fail me if anything the others did-"

"HEY!"

"-So don't worry about it okay? I will avenge you!" Loke nodded numbly and caressed the boys cheek, a single tear dripping down his face. "Loke..." he mumbled.

"Goodbye, Sargent Gray." and with that Loke's head fell to the side. Everyone was silent as they gazed at their fallen comrade while the other side looked at the two weirdly,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AND YOU DENY THE FACT THAT YOU'RE GAY!?" An annoying voice yelled. He was about to yell something when a dodge ball was sent flying passed his head and towards the blonde, Gray sighed when he watched her unmoving figure.

_'So she finally decided to get herself out huh?'_ he thought and watched her stand their with that same blank stare as before, but before the ball could get her out her hand rose in a one quick reflex and she caught the ball within her hand. All jaw's dropped, they couldn't describe in words how that looked, Lucy's eyes stayed the same but Gray noticed the small smirk formed on her lips and he couldn't hide the cocky smile he held as he looked at Natsu who's eyes were about the size of his cat Happy. Her arm was quickly puled back and pushed forward once again as she released the ball into a fast and hard throw, Gray watched as the ball swerved from its original line of fire and went straight toward Natsu, who didn't have enough time to react before he was hit in the face with the ball Lucy threw.

Gray watched in awe as one ball came flying through the air after another, eh of course was helping but the blonde had been throwing many more balls and hitting more targets then he had ever thrown in a week of playing dodge ball, Aquarius had tears in her eyes by the end of the game as she looked up to the ceiling as if she could see the older blonde above her smiling her usual smile,

_'Layla... I love your brat!' _she cried to her old friend.

Lucy smiled as she hit the last person on the court which was Gajeel-

"Damn bunny girl..."

-And looked around at her classmates who were all looking at her in disbelief. Her brow furrowed in question as she looked at the faces of her friend who were also still in shock,

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

The girls locker room was silent the whole time as they changed into their usual clothing, Lucy hummed to herself not letting the silence bother and brushed out the knots in her hair. She had just slipped on a new outfit since her last one had gotten a stain from art just before she got ready for gym and so she took her spare change of clothing. She wore a small black dress that reached just a few inches below her hips which was short but she was used to these kinds of dresses, besides, they were cute. The dress had spaghetti straps and had small crystal blue snowflakes around the hips, she slipped into her black flats and did a small side braid, considering it was hard to do it on your own.

After apply some make-up and putting her earing's back on she finally noticed the tense silence around her and looked at the girls curiously who were all still watching her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked carefully. They all nodded their heads in unison, "What is it?" she asked. The group looked at her with sparkling eyes and screamed,

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" She was taken aback momentarily but soon smiled at them, "Where did you learn how to do that?" one of the girls asked as she began to change to her clothing.

"Yeah how do you get your aim so good, Lu-Chan?" Levy asked.

"And that throw that hit Natsu-sama-"

"-It was so fast!"

Lucy giggled at all the compliments and questions as she answered them all one by one until someone else finally asked the question most were to afraid to ask her themselves.

"How do you have such good aim and a steady hand?"

Lucy's smile widened at that as she thought of a weapon she had practiced with, just for fun and somehow she had gotten really well with it and she used the same tactics for that as the dodge ball.

"Oh, Im really go with a whip."

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

As soon as Lucy walked out the locker room the boys immediately surrounded her, asking her questions and or drooling over her, which for some reason made Gray a little irritated. Lucy's eyes popped out of her head, she didn't like how they were swarming her the girls may have been surrounding her but they weren't close enough to make her feel like this, she felt suffocated. She drew her arms in around her as if it were armor protecting her from the people around her, tears brimmed her eyes as she locked her's with Gray's. He felt horrible when he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, for the first time ever since he had met Lucy, he had found that darkness that had been hidden so well under her light and he didn't like that darkness swimming in them. Without his consent, his body acted on its own and he instinctively maneuvered his way through the crowd of men and toward Lucy.

_'She looks almost... frightened.'_

When he reached her he saw how shaken up she was, her legs were wobbly and her whole body shook as she scratched at her arms, evidently leaving marks on her beautiful, pale skin. Quickly, he grabbed her and held her to his chest surprising the both of them along with everyone else in the room, he didn't know what had made him act like he was but something was telling him that he should be doing this stuff and it frustrated him but for now he had to worry about how Lucy was.

Looking down at the blonde he noticed how she calmed down when the guys backed up a bit when he came and hugged her, he noticed how she tensed when he touched her but soon after welcomed the embrace, tears were falling down her face and she was shaking violently, but it was better than she was when it first happened.

"Lu you okay?" his gang gaped at him. Didn't he just meet the girl Five day's ago? He was never like this with anybody else, he was so closed and reserved, he doesn't even fully open up to them and for him to call her with a nickname? It just didn't make ay sense to his friends and they were all rendered speechless. Lucy looked up when she heard the nickname he gave her, her chocolate brown eyes met his ocean blue and for a second he swore that he saw something, _gold _flash in her eyes, it was an expression he had seen on Juvia when he first met her but it wasn't as... disturbing as Juvia's flash. She sniffled and gave a small smile,

"Lu?" she questioned quietly, not willing to let him release her just yet. Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, cheeks tinted pink he chuckled lowly.

"Don't like it?" he asked nervously.

_'Why the hell am I so nervous?'_

She shook her head, no. She actually thought the name was pretty cute and giggled a bit which relieved him immensely. "Hey Gray?" she questioned. He hummed in response as he began to comb his fingers through her hair, seeing if she would relax even more and she did, "So Gray? What should we do for our assignment?" he groaned thinking of their music assignment. He couldn't believe his teacher made him partner with the bipolar woman, but all thoughts of Lucy being bipolar were interrupted by her giggling and for some reason, Gray found the sound very pleasant.

Though someone who had been watching this swore that they wouldn't let either person get away with it, they both wanted what they couldn't have but who knows? Some bonds are meant to be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Six<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"So I was thinking this part could go like da da da dum~"**

* * *

><p><strong>So sorrya gain that its late, and sorry to say that Day Six will not be published until late tonight because i need to do some things around the house first so I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next~ <strong>**I hope this makes up for the last chapter and the lateness because the last one was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be and being late as I had already explained was because of my Cousin's birthday party. I'm trying to put a bit more humor into this than most of my others so I hope the things I put in aren't that lame cuz if they are I apologize, I am not that funny~**

**Let me know what you think~**

**Love it? Hate it ? Review!**


	6. Day Six

**Okay so Like I said,**

**I also updated this one late.**

**Sorry again guys,**

**Im just trying to balance this out along with my other stories.**

**So some come late.**

**I hope you don't mind the wait,**

**I will be publishing another chapter for 'The Golden Snowflake' tonight **

**because I don't want to be behind on updates anymore.**

**So bear with me okay?**

**If I update another story and end up not updating this one then,**

**just wait for a bit,**

**cuz Some of my other stories I haven't updated since Halloween or a bit after.**

**And so I feel like Im neglecting them.**

**I apologize for those who really want em to update but it takes time for some of them.**

**For example, Lucy Winter, I have the idea's**

**I just need to word hem the way I want to so,**

**I hope that helps with your understanding.**

**Sorry again.**

**Love you~**

**Day Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Six<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"So I was thinking this part could go like da da da dum~"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"No! Don't touch that Lucy!" said girl just giggled at her friends panicked voice. It was Saturday and since they both had an assignment to work on, Lucy cae over to Gray's house so they could start their music assignment. Gray had -reluctantly- agreed to play his guitar for the song while they both worked on the lyrics. At the moment Lucy was looking at his guitar picks and was just about to touch a dark blue one and started giggling as she heard Gray. She looked up at the frantic man and held her hands up in surrender,

"Okay, okay don't get so upset _Gray_..." She teased. Lucy had been doing this for most of the day and for some reason, he couldn't stop himself from smiling or acting _nice _around her, he couldn't figure out what made her so different from the rest, it took him almost a year to even _start _opening up to his current friends and yet when it came to Lucy, it only took six day's. Now don't mistake him, he still thinks of her as a 'bipolar' woman and he finds her a little weird but her being like that is what made him open up, her actions, words and her expressions are all different than the ones he's seen. Suddenly a hand waved in front of his face breaking him from his thoughts, "Yoo-hoo!? Anybody home?" he glared down at the blonde,

"Baka!" he stated. She giggled at him and followed into the living room, Gray was actually having a lot of fun with the girl and he just couldn't stop himself from wondering what was so different about her. Maybe it was just the fact that she was 'bipolar' but he knew there was something intriguing about her, she had that certain mood around her that made him feel more calm. Gray stopped walking when he didn't hear the faint footsteps Lucy had provided behind him, turning around slightly he called out to her,

"Lu?" he saw her staring curiously at a photo that was taken from when he was young, before the incident with his parents... when they were still a whole family. Breaking the silence Lucy smiled wryly,

"They look a lot like you..." she complimented. He clenched his fist and was about ready yell at her and to not say things like that, but then he remembered her situation and the expression her face when she complimented him, he felt like a jackass that moment. He sighed and smiled sadly at her before nodding meekly,

"Yeah..." he agreed quietly. Lucy looked at him with a small light in her eyes and asked,

"How come you look so much like them but Lyon doesn't?" Gray smiled fondly at the picture of the young version of Lyon, he didn't look to happy to be photographed and so he had a grumpy face towards the camera. Lon had been adopted when they were both six and his father and mother both decided it would be nice if they could have a family photo.

"He was adopted," she nodded to his curt explanation and pointed to a little girl that was seated on Gray's, father's lap.

"Is she your sister?" she asked innocently. Gray sucked in a sharp breath and he felt anger boil within him, he knew she didn't mean anything by it which helped with a small part of his anger but he couldn't stop the scowl from coming onto his face as he stared at the girl in the photo siting beside a small version of himself and Lyon.

"Yes... She _was_ my older sister." he said coldly before turning around and heading back to his first destination, the living room. She didn't miss the emphasis on the keyword was and decided to keep her moth shut. Lucy's eyes were wide from shock at the cold tone of voice Gray had used with her, it was about the same as when he had fist met him and she didn't like the fact that he was reverting back to his old way just because she asked a question. She felt like it was her fault for his sudden mood change and couldn't help the small pain in her heart as she gazed at the retreating back of her friend. Following behind him she could only hope that whatever had happened between all of them would soon reside.

Fore the sake of her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Gray tapped his pencil against the sheet of paper full of music notes and sighed with frustration. He and his blonde haired partner had been working on their music assignment for over two hours and they weren't getting anywhere with their work, they had maybe verse one of the song but even then it seemed to bland and short. He heard a small giggle beside him and lazily lifted his head to see his blonde friend giggling and looking at her phone,

"What are you giggling about?" he asked curiously. She was smiling and giggling about something on her phone when they should have ben work on their assignment like everyone else but _no _little miss. Cheerful was messing around no her phone. She looked over at the cold eyes staring at her and smiled even wider before showing him the screen. On the screen displayed a picture of Jellal and Gajeel on stage for karaoke. The black haired male for some reason was wearing lime green pants with a pink button up top and brown cowboy boots while Jellal was wearing black, high-wasted pants with a white button up shirt and large rectangular glasses and an black olive on his one tooth. Gray gaped at the picture at the two familiar, oddly dressed men with heir arms hooked around one another,

"Wha...?" he was about to question but Lucy interrupted,

"Just wait it gets better..." she scrolled down to show him the message which Loke-or _~LeotheLion~ _like on his profile_-_ had tagged her in on Instagram. Gray snorted at the message and nodded in agreement.

_'Ma boy's got drunk and ended up singing 'How to be a Heartbreaker' by Mariana and the Diamonds. Check out the video of them singing! Hope you enjoy this like old times ~GoldenIceKey's~.'_

Scrolling back up Lucy let out a little giggle as she hit the play button on the video her ginger haired friend posted, and they both watched together, sitting closely as Jellal's smooth voice came through the speakers.

**"Rule number one,**

**s that you gotta have fun.**

**But baby when you're done,**

**You gotta be the first to run."**

The two teens watched as Jellal held up one finger to emphasize his point and watched Gajeel in the background as he popped out from Jellal's sides to the beat and held one finger in front of his face. And that was when they realized he was about to sing but unfortunately, they were to late and before they could protect their ears from the disastrous voice Gajeel's horrible voice resounded through the room,

_"Rule number two, just don't get too attached to _

_somebody you could loose._

_So le-le-let me tell you_

Lucy's eyes watered whens he heard him sing and Gray was really worried that Gajeel's voice had traumatized the poor girl ad that the light in her eyes had vanished from existence and it would all be because of the pierced male but, when he saw her fall over and start laughing he couldn't help hut let a soft smile crawl up his face. Gray helped her sit up after she had her miniature giggle fit and since the strength in his arms was so much and since Lucy wasnt as heavy as he figure she ended up landing on top of him with her head in his chest.

**"This is how to be a Heartbreaker~**

**Boys, they like a little danger~**

**Well get them falling for a stranger, a player,**

**singing I lo-lo-love you~"**

A short pause came but a quick and sudden gasp coming from Gajeel,

_"At least I think I do~"_

And the last thing that was seen on the video was Gajeel winking at the camera. Gray let out a small snort of amusement but he himself was barely holding back the laughter about the fact that his toughest guy friend and most bad-ass looking friend were singing 'How to be a Heartbreaker' by a girl band. Not that their was anything wrong with girl bands but singing that song in those clothes was just not a good thing. Gray watched as Lucy typed a quick reply to Loke's video before setting her phone down and turning to their sheet of music and pointing to a certain part,

"I actually got an idea while watching that video... For some odd reason," she said with a look of distaste. He chuckled and briefly looked at her appearance, despite the cold weather she wore a pair of black pajama bottoms, a red off-shoulder shirt and thick black glasses that looked as if they were fake but she assured him they were real. Like he said before she was different and this was one of the many reason's, she didn't care about her appearance when she just came over to do a small project unlike other girls he had for partners all dressed up just to come over for an hour or two. For that he was grateful.

"So I was thinking this part could go like da da da dum~" Gray nodded in thought and quickly wrote down a few cords and looked at Lucy cockily as he noticed their position,

"Hey Lu I know Im hot but do you really need to make advances on me while were working..." Lucy's head snapped up at his words and her face turned scarlet as she noticed that they were in the same position as before and that her face was a mere centimeter away from his. Squeaking a quick apology Lucy went back to her sheet and wrote down a few lyrics she thought would be good to add, as soon as she had finished and Gray had gotten a few main notes to use she smiled up at him,

"Gray, I think we have our song..."

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Hey Lucy~"**

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY! I KNOW THIS CHPATER SUCK LIKE HELL BU I AM FREAKING TIRED.<span> If you guys would like me to add some more details I hadn't added at the end due to exhaustion than just let me know in a PM or review and I will add it as well as update the chapters that was supposed to be updated on the seventh (which was today) and update it tomorrow.<span> All you have to do is let me know and I will start working on it right away. Again I apologize for those of you who were looking forward to my updates today but I had a lot of guest over today which sucked because it was FREAKING LOUD thanks to my fathers love of UFC which I like to watch from time to time but if I can hear them from my room upstairs while their in the basement.**

**O.o**

**They need to tone it down a little.**

**Sorry once again.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	7. Day Seven

**Hello~**

**Sorry for the late update,**

**I may have to update day 10's chapter early due to a performance I am in.**

**So if you see an early update then that is why,**

**Again sorry about the last chapter,**

**wasn't one of my best.**

**This one I can promise will be a lot better than the last,**

**has anyone seen the latest episode of Fairy Tail with Cancer and Gray?**

**Omg I died laughing during that episode,**

**I sent a pick of Gray and Cancer to my friend because of the positioning.**

**Buy anyways,**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter guys~**

**Day Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Hey Lucy~"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

A raven haired male let out a breath of air resulting in a small Hite cloud of smoke to appear before him, looking to his left his lips curved into a ghost of a smile as the blonde beside him hummed to herself as she walked on the ledge beside the river. Her wind - blown hair rested on her back and shoulders, not caring how she looked at that moment, but what she didn't realize we that her messy golden hair made her shine even more. She had worn something simple and thin since they were meeting up with their friends, her black Jennings were tucked neatly in her ankle boots while her white top reached just under her butt. Her black coat reached just below her white shirt while it was zipped all the way up until it reached her baby, snowflake scarf. She looked beautiful in that blissful moment.

Gray snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed how close they were to their friend's house and quickly and efficiently led his friend off the ledge and toward the large house that held their group of friends. Lucy gasped at the size of the home-no mansion, it was beautiful, the simple white bricked walls were bright under the rising sun and the beautiful snow-covered lawn sparkled from the white snowflakes on top the branches of the blossom tree. She admired the large building as they continued down the path leading to the front door until they stopped directly in front of it,

"S-So this is Cana's house?" she asked in a surprised tone. Gray nodded and smirked at their stunned expression, it was probably her first time being in a place this large but for some reason, he thought the caught a small glimmer in her eyes. Lucy on the to her hand couldn't quite but her finger on it but the building just seemed sooo, familiar almost nostalgic. She didn't know what to make of this odd feeling but instead blinked away the burning tears that welled up in her eyes as she hesitantly knocked on Cana's door.

_***Knock, Knock***_

The pair could hear the faint sounds of fast-approaching footsteps coming closer to the door, the door opened with a click and both heads looked up to meet the eyes of Mr. Clive, black eyes looked down onto the blue eyes of Gray and then to his blonde haired friends chocolate brown. His eyes widened as they landed on Lucy and Gray rolled his eyes at the male,

"Gildarts would you quit perving on my friend?" he asked irritably. Though it was as if he was off into another world and couldn't hear a thing Gray had said to him as he kept staring at the blonde as if she was from another planet. Those familiar chocolate brown eyes blinked up at him with a confused look in them, her golden locks swaying in the wind, he pale, angelic like features were glowing under the light of the sun that was high in the sky. His mouth was left a jar as he stared at the young blonde,

'_Is she? No! She couldn't be! She was reported dead many years ago!' _the battle he was having with himself was obvious to the pair, Lucy cautiously reached a hand up to the male's shoulder and patted it, trying to get his attention. Gildarts looked down at her only to be re-captivated by those beautiful and familiar chocolate brown eyes he had missed over the years.

"Mr. Clive?" she questioned softly. "Are you alright?" said man's eyes widened at her voice, she didn't sound exactly like her but it was very similar. Suddenly remembering something he should have remembered from the beginning he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, nodding to her question she smiled that all too familiar and caring smile. "Well that's good! My names Lucy by the way~" she said cheerfully. That was all he needed to confirm his suspicions as he let the two freezing teens into his new home,

"Layla..." he whispered. That was th reason, the familiar voice. Her hair and eyes even the smell everything about the young blonde reminded him so much of that woman, he missed her so much. As he watched the two walk away from the front door his eyes welled with a hot liquid he was unfamiliar with, was life really this cruel? Did she not remember ever meeting him? Where was her mother? He missed her so much and yet no matter how long he waited for the older blonde to come she never did. What happened? His hands clenched into fist's not from anger, but from the pain of waiting all those years for her to come back and say that everything was alright and she could come with Lucy, he missed them both and now he couldn't help but wonder where she was?

His fist love.

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Gray's forehead wrinkled in confusion, what was the deal with Gildarts? He would never stare that long at one of their more grown girl friends but he noticed he hadn't been staring at anything but her face. This confused him greatly, again he questioned himself what was it about Lucy that was so different from the rest to even cause Gildarts to stare at her face instead of her asset's? Though another thing that confused was that name that he had muttered while staring at Lucy... Did she look similar to someone he knew and that was why he stared at her face? But Cana never mentioned anyone looking lie her so why?

"Gray! Lucy!" a voice yelled out cheerfully, the two looked up too see Erza waving them over cheerfully, both rose a brow at the scarlet haired woman's off attitude and turned to face Jellal who just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders at them. Walking over cautiously they both sat on the loveseat which was so generously left unattended for them, rolling his eyes at the snickers resounding around the room he sat down beside Lucy who was closer to him that they had usually sat. He didn't seem to mind but two people in that room were raging,

"Hey Lucy~" a sickly sweet voice rang through the pairs ears. Lucy snorted, her cheerful attitude going down the drain as a snarky one appeared as she glared at the white haired male,

'Lyon." she spat. Said man pouted but really he felt mostly hatred toward his brother, his brother didn't deserve to be happy, he didn't deserve to have friends like these or a beautiful girl by his side... And he definitely didn't deserve Lucy. He snaked an arm around her shoulders and was about to give her a peck on the cheek as she mercilessly struggled against his hold, smirking as he saw Gray get held back by Juvia while the rest just watched thinking the two were a couple.

"Ahem..." somebody at the back of the room cleared their throat. The blonde momentarily stopped her struggling to see Gildarts standing their with a unusually pissed off look, Gray hadn't seen this lok since the day Cana was being harassed by a perverted sophomore on the way home, boy did he feel sorry for that boy. Gildarts glared at Lyon as he stalked closer to the pair, Juvia instinctively backed up while the white haired male let go of Lucy and stepped in front of her. The blonde quickly crawled closer to Gray, clutching the end of his shirt, she was shaking slightly at the thought of almost being kissed by _Lyon _o fall people, the raven haired teen had to hold back his anger so as not to take it out on her and pulled her closer. It was instinctive but for some reason he didn't seem to mind having her closer then others.

"Back up pervert~" Lyon said cockily. The elder man raised a brow and loomed over the smaller teen, frightening him just a bit causing him to shrink back, 'I don't want your perverted eyes on my Lucy~" he said a bit more shakily. The brown haired male chuckled at this and smirked,

"Is that so, then why is she clinging onto Gray like he's her life line?" he shot back. Lyon snorted before turning around to see that what Gildarts had said was true, Lucy was snuggled up close to Gray, shaking while he had his arms wrapped around fragile form, trying to provided some kind of comfort.

"What does that have anything to do with what I was saying?" Lyon asked. Gray clicked his tongue in annoyance as his brother pretended to play dumb to his surroundings,

"It means she doesn't want you to touch her you sick bastard!" his voice was firm, anger evident within it. Lucy gripped onto his tighter this time to confirm his statement, which helped him calm down slightly, Juvia, who was now by the side was fuming at the blonde though she could understand why she reacted like that to Lyon, who was forcing himself on her, but she didn't take any pity on the girl.

"I think you should leave Lyon..." Gildarts stated firmly, he was even more angry than what he let show on his face but he couldn't let them know that he was this angry over a girl he "just" met, it wouldn't make much sense. The black eyed teen growled in a low voce toward Gray,

"I wont let you have her! Nobody!" and with that he showed himself out of the house. Gray looked down at the blonde to see her shaking had calmed down a bit but he made no sign to move her as she laid pressed up against his side, for some reason it felt... good to have her this close and yet he still couldn't figure out why. Gildarts looked down at the two and felt his heart ache a little, Gray was a great boy and he knew that but he couldn't help the feeling when he saw them together... kneeling before her he took her hand in his and asked with caring eyes,

"Are you okay Lucy?"

"Yes, thank you Mr. Clive..." she said quietly. The boy next to her tightened his grip knowing she was still in shock over what just happened, but he didn't understand why anybody would have thought that she and his brother were together, she had been struggling with all her might and yet they still thought it was just normal? The man chuckled at her politeness,

_'She hasn't changed...'_

"Just call me Gildarts, everybody else does." he winked. Cana rolled her eyes and took a swig of her fathers drink,

"Old man! When are you going to stop being a pervert!?" Gildarts turned toward his daughter and smiled brightly, stars in his eyes as he slapped his palms on his face which was tinted pink,

"CANA-CHAN~ DID YO JUST CALL ME YOUR OLD MAN!?" He smiled creepily. Cana sweat dropped at her fathers behavior, she just wanted him to be normal so Lucy wouldn't be scarred by his behavior but it was too late for that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Cana?" a scarlet haired woman spoke beside her after a few hours of watching movies and eating popcorn, Lucy and Gray were still in the same position as before. Cana acknowledge her question with a nod, shoveling popcorn in her mouth with her eyes glued to the TV. "Where did you and Gildarts get this place from?" Lucy sat up, suddenly interested.

"Yeah I've been wondering that too, this place is so beautiful..." she trailed off, getting that nostalgic feeling again. Cana tapped a finger on her chin and looked to the side in thought, she remembered her father saying that he had bought it off of an old friend who had passed away a few years back,

"I think the old man said something about buying off of the Heartfillea's, said they were old friends..." she explained. Lucy's eyes widened at the name as a searing pain went through her head, that name... there was something about it that made her feel this awful pain and she didn't want tot think bout it but she couldn't stop herself. She hunched over so her head rested in-between her knees, she clutched her head in pain as the name echoed through her mind like a mantra. Gray looked down at the blonde and put a hand on her back,

"Lu? You alright? What's wrong?" he asked her, truly concerned. She shook her head frantically trying to stop her brain from thinking of that name but no matter how much she tried her attempts went down the drain, beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as she gasped for air, the pain was unbearable and if anyone were to try and explain it would all be the same, it felt as if someone was splitting their head open. "Jellal! Go call for an ambulance...!" he yelled. Lucy shook her head more and bolted up, doing her best to ignore the pain. Tears streamed down her face as her eyes darted across the room, her eyes were getting blurry but she ignored it and ran out the door.

"LUCY!" She could hear Gray's voice clearly among the group but even then she wouldn't turn back. The pain, it felt so familiar and yet she hated it. Why? Why is this happening, she continued to question as she ran out, almost like the first day Gray saw That beautiful, Golden Snowflake.

The blue eyed teen race after the blonde, he continuously called her name but she didn't stop for anything, heat raised up to his eyes as he watched her race through the snowy streets, she had started to change him, why couldn't he just let her go like the rest? Why was she the only one to break through his iced-heart? Why did she leave? Why did she still look like a Golden snowflake.

_His _Golden Snowflake.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eight<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Guy's have you seen Lu?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that~ <strong>

**So what did you guys think about the thing with Gildarts? Surprised? Well let me tell you I hadn't thought of involving Gildarts but when I thought of Cana Gildarts popped up in my mind and then I got an idea to make him a big part in this. So let me know what you guys think is going to happen next because I would really like to hear what your thoughts are about the whole story so far since my friend wont read it because she doesn't like the GraLu pairing. :(**

**So I also want to know what you guys think about Lyon and what he means about it all being Gray's fault? Why was Gray so sensitive about his family? Things like that I would like to hear what kind of past you think Lucy, Gray, Lyon and Gildarts had and why they are all acing the way they were? Okay so last thing... What do you think happened to Lucy after she ran out?**

**Next Day should be up soon**

**Sorry if its not though...**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	8. Day Eight

**Okay guys so I am going to try and update,**

**chapter nine and maybe ten if i am able.**

**Since I wont be able to tomorrow.**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, **

**and I would like to ask...**

**WHO IS EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS!?**

**I am.**

**Mostly because I get a break from school.**

**Also I forgot to tell you guys that I may not be able to update 11 either,**

**since I have an orthodontist appointment,**

**but it all depends on how bad everything is.**

**Hopefully it wont be too bad.**

**I may be able to update Day nine and ten,**

**not sure about the last one but I may be able to.**

**But anyways wish me good luck for tomorrow~**

**Day Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eight<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Guy's have you seen Lu?"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Blue eyes blinked multiple times as a soft groan left his lips, he could barely keep his eyes open from the lack of sleep he received the other night, last night he had been out searching for Lucy but he had no luck. He tried all over town, her house and even some of their friends houses but nobody had seen her and by the time he had gotten back it was 3 AM and he was exhausted but, even then his busy mind couldn't seem to rest. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Gray rolled over and looked at the clock, it was currently seven but since he didn't have to leave until eight so he was stuck in bed for awhile. His eyes burned from the light streaming through his window but he just couldn't keep his eyes closed, his thoughts were consuming his consciousness He closed his eyes in hpes of getting more sleep, so he didn't think of Lucy anymore.

Lucy...

Even now he couldnt get his mind off her! Her golden tresses and her warm, chocolate brown eyes, her pale sking and slender figure, he just couldn't stop himself from noticing all those small little detail about her that made her...perfect. He couldn't help but miss the blonde, yes he had only met her less than a week ago but that was what she did to him, made him feel things that he hasn't felt since he could remember, and for her to bring them back was sweet torture. That woman, she was so much trouble and childish but that was what made her who she was toady and he fund himself missing her more s he thought of her. Rolling onto his stomach, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, there was no point in laying in bed any longer since he was definitely not going to get any more sleep.

Groggily, he got out of bed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Lyon sitting there but he just rolled his eyes as his brother chomped down on his cereal, eating his cereal grumpily, as he saw Gray though his grumpy face turned into a smirk,

"What 'cha gonna do now, there is no more cereal...?" he asked smartly. Gray just ignored him and dragged himself over to the cupboard to grab apice of bread and pop it in he toaster. His brother stared at him in disbelief, Gray hated toast, he hated most things hot anyways but for him to eat toast all of the sudden? Gray waited a few minutes, not minding the stares his brother was giving him as he took the toast out and opened the bottom drawer to the freezer and dropped his toast in. Lyon leaned his head on his hand, 'Dude you cant put toast, something that is heated up, in the freezer." he scolded him as Gray walked out the room,

"Just did," came Gray's icy reply, leaving a shell-shocked Lyon. Now that Lucy was missing his wall was starting to return, the white haired male had to admit he didn't like the wall that he put up between everyone but then again he was the one to create it from the beginning so to say he hates his own creation would be rather confusing, so as to say he enjoyed Gray's pained face, which he did. Though he had to admit her was worried about Lucy just as much as his brother was, he searched last night too but wen he came home, Gray still was nowhere to be seen and he wanted to go look more to out do him and find Lucy himself but as soon as the warm air hit his face, he couldn't keep his drowsy mind awake.

He couldn't wait for his chance to steal her away, and break the last tie Gray had with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

_***Tap, Tap***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Tap, Tap***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Tap, Tap***_

Gray paced back in forth in front of his school as he waited out in the cold for his friends to arrive, after the whole scene this morning Gray quickly ate his ice-cold toast and road his motorcycle to school early, he wanted to talk to his friends about the blonde he has been worrying about so much. Maybe they had found her and it was to late to call? but they knew how worried he was so why wouldn't they inform him? He had so many questions swimming around his head that he didn't notice the group of friends approaching him.

"Ice-Freak! What are you doing!?" Natsu's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as his head snapped up. Quickly greeting the group and ignoring all of the salmon haired idiots comments,

"Guy's have you seen Lu?" he asked in almost desperate voice. The group looked at each other and shook their heads as they gazed sadly at their worried friend, they all were really worried about the blonde when she suddenly ran off, Cana had blamed herself for what she had done but her friends and father had talked her out of it, saying maybe she knew them before the incident and it hurt her to hear it. Though something had bothered Loke, Gildarts hadn't said a word after the Heartfillea thing was mentioned and he looked so sorrowful, but the thing that bothered him the most was how familiar Lucy looked. He, of course had noticed this from the start but he choose to ignore the feeling of familiarity and treat her as if he hadn't know her. Though after that last name was mentioned, he remembered something that he hadn't wanted to remember, an old distant childhood memory he had with the most precious friend he had ever had.

Tears welled in the mans eyes as he thought of her, that day they said their goodbyes, not knowing that that would be their last meeting as friends.

_"Princess~" a voice whined. The mentioned 'princess' giggled at her friends behavior and continued to run around the area, staying away from him, the ginger haired boy huffed in response,_

_"Leo! Catch me if you can~" she teased and stuck her tongue out at the boy who pouted in return._

_"Now is that any way to treat our prince?" he asked flirtatiously. The girl rolled her eyes and snorted at the 14 year old, he had been trying to hug her for the last half an hour since the tow of them had just recently found out that she was to be moving and since her father was working as a politician she wasn't going to be able to see him for a few years. Both were sad about the news but soon they became cheerful once again after they found out they could see each other after things had settled down. "Please Lucia? I am going to miss you~" he asked with outreached arms. The little girl smiled and nodded before running into his arms,_

_"Im gonna miss you too Leo!" she cried. The male in return just smoothed out the hair on her head and shushed her, gently sitting down in the middle of the meadow they were playing in and let her sit on his lap as she silently sobbed._

_"Your father said we would see if other again remember? So don't worry went hat time comes, I will surely be your prince~" he said melodramatically. Lucia giggled in return and wiped her tears away, she rested her cheek on his shoulder and sighed, "Hey Lucia? Why did you get the name Lucia?" he asked, trying to change the atmosphere around them._

_"Um, mama said that she and someone else dear to her picked my name..." she responded quietly. This piqued Leo's interest as he listened to her explanation,_

_"Wait Jude didn't help with the name?" The blonde shook her head slightly._

_"No, Mama said she wanted to name me with a little help from her friend." he nodded silently, still wondering why Miss Layla would want her and her friend to name Lucia instead of the father... it just made no sense to him. "So why did Mr. Stash-face name you Leo, Leo?" she asked cutely with her head tilted. Leo chuckled at her innocent look and looked at the darkening sky,_

_"Because he said I was brave and strong, just like the tales of Leo the Lion but father mainly said it was because of my hair color that resembled a male lions mane..." he trailed off thoughtfully. His arms tightened around her waist as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, tears welling up once again, "W-We will see each other again wont we..." Lucia pulled back slightly and smiled sadly at him while holding out her pinky, her eyes were puffy from crying and he cheeks were pink and puffy, she was really going to miss her best friend._

_"Pink promise?" she asked in a scratchy voice. Leo's tears finally spilled over and he smiled through them, looking at the beautiful blonde in front of him and nodded,_

_"Promise."_

The promise that was made between Leo and Lucia that day had not change and stood still even to this day he still remembered their promise but maybe she had forgotten? Is he just feeding off false hopes that Lucia was his new blonde friend? Though now it didn't matter bother were gone and out of his life.

"Fate leads him who follows it, and drags she who resists it."- Plutarch

* * *

><p><strong>Day Nine<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

_**'Should I even go back?'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys I know this is quite short but I hope you still enjoyed it, like I said I will try and update Day Nine tonight and since I am not to tired I may just be able to update it tonight, though it will be late when I do. After this I am going to take about a half hour break before I start typing Day Nine for you guys because I want to read a bit since I wont have time to read my book after school tomorrow~<strong>

**This is why I don't participate in clubs, I cant do stuff like this as often... well that and the fact that all the clubs at my school are lame except for one my friend joined, its literally called 'Anime club' she asked me to join but I declined since she told me the girls that go are like nutty. But anyways I don't care, hope you enjoyed. I do not own that last line there though I did change one word within it so... yeah. I really hope that this didn't sck because I really hate writing short chapters such as these but I didn't really have an idea what to do so I just thought of this and well here it is.**

**So next Day we get to see what's been going on with Lucy, see what she was feeling and her thoughts and actions, the whole chapter is basically devoted to her so I hope you don't mind that.**

**Hope you liked the small, small LoLu at the end there, I thought it was quite cute.**

**Let me know what you think~**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	9. Day Nine

**Sorry about the late update,**

**Im really tired guys,**

**I had just had a show the other night**

**and it was really boring.**

**Got my braces on,**

**which surprisingly didn't hurt.**

**But any way's,**

**Im amy going to try and do 10, 11 and 12 tomorrow,**

**so I can work on my other stories.**

**Because I have been getting reviews asking me to update my other stories,**

**and trust me I would like to,**

**and I will but I need to find a break from both school and this story when im not tired.**

**The I will do 'My Star's first since that is my main priority**

**after this one and 'Hell's Gate' along with T.P.O.a.S epilogue.**

**Also I got a review for a guest on this story and I'm glad you like it,**

**but like I said in my other A/N I am still IN high school and I'm a diabetic and I just**

**got my braces, which doesn't help with the diabetes thing**

**so things are getting busy and it's hard to update.**

**Like with the ortho I have many opponents with my doctors,**

**if you count with my teeth then I have a total of 10 doctors I have to see **

**In about the range of two months.**

**So that means updates slow down because of that and tests and homework,**

**I don't mind you guys saying update on stories I haven't updated for in like a month**

**like Lucy Winter but on one I have been updating frequently**

**and am still trying to I'd like if you guys could be patient with me.**

**and I'm not getting angry with anyone,**

**especially those who have been reviewing and encencouraging me with this story,**

**I just want to let you know why I have a hard time updating at times.**

**So I hope you guys understand.**

**Day Nine**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Nine<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

_**'Should I even go back?'**_

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Light's flashed around the roads in the dark of night, the stars shone brighter on this side of the city, just at the edge where she had always come if she wanted time to think. This time though, she didn't want to think, it hurt, it hurt her so much to even think about the smallest thing, he past, friends, family, Gray... Everything made her feel like she was being pushed away, her thoughts were nothing more than puppets controlled by her memories that are keeping themselves locked away from her. But why? Was there something for her to fear? Was something in her past scaring her without her knowledge? Did she really want to know?

Of course she did...

Despite all the doubts and fears she had about her past, despite there being a small chance that those memories could ruien her, she wanted them. She was selfish for wanting them so badly but, was it really bad to be selfish every once in awhile? She just wanted to know he face of her mother and father, she wanted to know what happened, but then again, maybe she didn't. What could she do besides wait, if there was someone around her that knew of her past then maybe they could help but, who was there? Those people she has longed to meet, those people she once knew but has forgotten, she wondered if she had been seeing anybody before but she never felt any sort of connection like she felt when she thought of her parents or a friend she may have had.

Her friends...Were they even looking for her? Were they worried? Why did she feel this connection toward that man? It felt oddly familiar but she couldn't quite explain what it was, it felt warm and comforting, a way she would have liked to feel before. Everything seemed so far away to her, almost like she was in a living nightmare, not quite there but she could smell, feel, taste everything and yet she felt like an empty shell. She was happy with her life, yes but whenever she's alone there is always a empty spot in her that cant be recovered no matter how hard she tried. She missed her friends, her school, her home, even Lyon... which said a lot but most of all, she missed Gray.

Gray...

He was what she missed the most about being back home, he didn't smile much unlike her but he was smiling more and more everyday, his way of doing things were different which fascinated her. His heart was completely blocked off, and she knew this technique quite well, she had used it before but she tends to keep it open and void of dark emotions, things just seemed less complicated that way. She couldn't get her mind off him, he was like an addicting drug that she just couldn't quit, and every time she heard his deep, smooth voice her heart would skip a beat, he was the only one who could make her feel this way and it confused her. What did this mean? She loved all her friends equally but for some reason he just made her feel different than the loved she had for someone like Jellal or Natsu or Erza, they all felt like her older brothers and sisters. Though Gray, he never did, the moment she woke up in his living room and found him in the kitchen with an undercooked pancake on the roof, she knew he was special.

Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Every time she tried to stop thinking about what happened in the Clive residence her mind just wonders to Gray and it confuses her so much! Doespecially she like him? She shook her head at the ridiculous thought, it wasn't possible for her to start liking him, she barely knows him so how could she?

She sighed to herself and looked back up to the brightly lit sky, stopping in her tracks as she gazed at the stars. She could already see the constellation Aries the ram, she never knew how she could always see them and sometimes she wondered if this what what she liked to do in her past. Maybe she did this with her parents? But why does she get a cold feeling when she thinks of the both of them? Her eyes brimmed with tears at the thoughis she had as loud voices echoed I her mind. They were so loud and they sounded so cynical, as she Co tinted walking the voices gradually grew louder and louder and more clear, less distant than they were when it started.

_'WHAT WERE YOU DOING OVER THERE AGAIN WITH LUCIA!?'_

_'WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU ANYWAY!? ITS NOT LIKE YOU CARE!'_

_'OF COURSE I CARE, SHE'S MY HEIR I NEED HER!'_

_'SO YOU THINK OF MY CHILD AS A PAWN IN YOUR LITTLE GAME!?'_

_'OUR CHILD, LAYLA. OUR CHILD, AND WHAT ELSE WAS THERE FOR HER TO BE BORN!?'_

_'SHE IS MY CHILD JUDE! MINE NOT YOURS, AND SHE WAS BORN BECAUSE I WANTED HER NOT BECAUSE A SCUM LIKE YOU WANTED AN GAME PIECE!'_

_'SHE IS OURS LAYLA!'_

_'SHE IS NOT YOUR CHILD!'_

**_*SCREEEEEEAAAAACH! SMAAAAASH!*_**

**_*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKK!*_**

She fell to her knees with her hands cupped over her ears, the sounds, theese sounds were so horrible and full of hate. She never wanted to hear that again hut those voices sounded painfully familiar and yet she couldn't remember, pain shot through her skull as sobbs racked her fragile body. She couldn't handle much more of this, it was slowly killing her. Nothing could help her right now and she knew it but she choose not to believe that those cynical voices were apart of her life. Was her old life really worth living? Did her parents even love hrr? Who were those people, Layla and Jude? Were they the names of her parents? Who is Lucia? That couldn't be her right? She was Licy, nothing more and nothing less. Tears continuously streamed down her face as she continued to think of her past, she couldn't help it but the pain grew more and more each time she thought of the argument, it was worse then when she was at the Clive residence.

Why couldn't she remember? Was she not strong enough to regain her memories, was that it? Was it fate that she lost them or was destiny trying to tell her something? Maybe she should dig any further into her past but though all signs pointed to go tot he right she was choosing the left, she had to remember b what it was like, what hapoened, who her family was. Even if it costed her sanity. She had nobody to help her with this, she had to deal with it alone, her friends probably didn't miss her, she was probably just a time filler to them. Lucy's brown orbs flashed with pain as she continued to sit in the cold snow, no longer caring if she were to freeze to death as she thought of her firends. Questions plagued her mind, did they miss her? Were they searching for her? Did they even care?

'_Should I even go back?' _the question hit her hard. Maybe she would be better off to do things on her own, she didn't show people her true side, much like a certain rave haired male she knew but her reasoning was different. She felt guilty, those people she couldn't remember were probably hurting more than she would ever know. Forgotten by their friend, her parents, they must have been disappointed in her for not having the strength to remember them. Could she ever really be the happy person she had pretended to be or would she start freezing her own heart like her best friend?

She didn't want that though, she had been trying to melt his frozen heart from the start since she knows what it's like when it happens. You put up a happy front and block out your true emotions, only showing the ones you wish for people to see, never fully open up to those closest to you and once it's fully frozen, you don't feel anything. She didn't want to turn out that way but, she was already starting. Her tears stopped short and began to turn to ice..., the cold, it want such a bad thing, she never did hate the cold nor the ice that came with it. Maybe that's why her heart could freeze over so quickly, because she was so attached to this kind of stuff, the ice helped her keep calm and it was so beautiful, sparkling under the mokn, reflecting it's beauty. The ice reminded her of Gray.

Was he her little sliver of hope? Could he really help her? Then she realizes something, ever since she had meto him her slowly freezing heart began to melt, no one had done that and from all the damage she had I it she was surprised it wasn't to late but, the proof was right in front of her. Gray was her proof, she needed to see him. Glancing down at her snow covered watch to see it was way past midnight now, she was far away, and she knew it would take awhile but she could handle it. Gray was the key to finding everything, he could help her.

She needed to see him.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Ten<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Where are you Lucy?"**

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you enjoyed this and sorry for the short chapter but it is really late and I'm tired so this is what you get. Thank you guys so much for your reviews, they made me happy seeing them, I hope you guys continue to support this story till the end also sorry for any mistakes, I am sleeping over at my cousins house so I am typing fomega my phone and it sucks. So again sorry for the mistakes,<strong>

**hope it want too bad.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	10. Day Ten

**Hello again,**

**So lets see if I can update three chapters today!**

**Lets hope so, because I don't like being behind on updates,**

**again sorry about me not updating any other stories,**

**im trying.**

**Also I got some nice reviews earlier this morning,**

**one from a guest which I thank you for your concern,**

**and one from a follower\Favorite~**

**So thank you for that!**

**I hope you guys don't mind waiting a bit for Day eleven,**

**cuz I ma going to try and do one more chapter with 'My Stars'**

**and then switch back to this.**

**So,**

**anyway, I hope you enjoy another chapter of...**

**'The Golden Snowflake'**

**Day Ten**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Ten<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Where are you Lucy?"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Looking up at the dark sky filled with twinkling stars, he sighed sadly, he missed her so much, he couldn't deny it but he kept questioning why he felt these emotions. He had been dreaming about her ever since she left, though it wasn't normal, he would see her there in the snow just like the day he took her into his home. She would be wearing this beautiful white dress covered in black rhinestones, he could feel himself walking toward her, very slowly but all he wanted to do was run, run to her and make sure she was okay and hold her telling her to never leave again, but he couldn't. Slowly, almost cautiously, two large golden lights would appear behind her, lighting up her golden locks but the lights were not normal lights.

They were lights from a car.

He began to run towards her, he pushed himself harder and harder as the lights got brighter and brighter but just before he could reach her her blonde, snowflake filled hair went flying through the snowy sky. He would watch in terror as a scream erupted from his throat, he ran, faster than he ever had, he was no longer held back by the invisible binds, but when he finally reached her all he could see was her pale face and the crimson color of blood staining her once golden tresses. The faint sounds of sirens echoed in the background followed by the horrified screams of the young man that hit her, but he couldn't hear a thing, the only thing he could hear was her faint and shallow breaths.

_'Gray' _he would hear her gasp before she mouth the something but, before he could hear what she said, he would wake up in a cold sweat, sometimes screaming, alarming his brother. He would reassure him it was just a nightmare but the thing that irked the raven haired man was the look in his brothers eyes, he looked half concerned but on the other side was just pure black, almost like a dark shimmer of amusement. He shook his head to remove the thoughts, he just wanted to see her so much, the ice shell he had around his heart had been cracking more and more each day she was gone. It was making him feel anxious. There hasn't been a word from her for three days now and he couldn't handle it.

He kept wondering if she was safe or if she had enough to eat and so where to staying, he was really worried about her but every time he thought of her smile his ice would crack even more. He wanted to see her so badly, to make sure she was alright and to just simply hold her as if protecting her from something. Another ice piece broken off his heart as he thought of her warm chocolate brown orbs staring at his cold blue ones, why did she have to be so different from them? Why was she able to break through his shell?

He turned his gaze up to the midnight's sky filled with glimmering stars that reminded him so much of the blonde, maybe he just missed her too much and he was just seeing things or maybe he was just tired but he swore that the stars formed a golden arrow pointing in the direction right in front of his house, though that was down the dark street so he couldn't see a thing. He must be delusional to think that the stars would turn a different color and point in a different direction as he thought of Lucy.

Opening the window, he let out a large breath when he felt the cool air hit his skin, he loved the chill of the winter wind blowing through his unruly hair. He closed his eyes once again and leaned against his window sill, he felt most at peace in the cold, he never preferred the heat unlike his salmon haired friend but he hasn't been able to enjoy it recently. Gold flashed in his mind and his thoughts immediately went toward Lucy once again, his eyes snapped open, he shook his head rapidly. He couldn't get her out of his head and it was killing him, she was like his drug and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to hold her and keep her in place.

Did she not care how they were feeling? Everyone was worried about her, everyone was searching for her and yet even with all the extra people they couldn't find their blonde. He felt hopeless and useless, he was the closest person to her the day she ran off and yet he couldn't catch her in time and now he was regretting ever letting her go, he felt half empty, the fuller part of him was because he was somehow still holding onto that small shred of hope that she would come back to him while the other was thinking the worst. He couldn't help but let the dark thoughts consume him but with every darkness comes a light and his light was Lucy.

He needed her, longed her, he just wanted her to be by his side and these unexplained feelings he had been trying to ignore had bubbled up. He couldn't ignore it any longer, his body shook as the wind hit his skin, but he wasn't shaking from the loss of heat, no, he was shaking from the pain of his loss. He felt something wet slide down his chest and lifted a hand to his face.

He was crying.

Maybe fate was just against him being happy or someone up there hated him and wanted hi to be unloved but why couldn't he be happy like the rest? Maybe the wold just wanted him to feel nothing but pain and sorrow but then... what was this warm feeling he had inside him when he thought of her, he never felt like this with any girl, not even Juvia so what is this? Tears continued to roll down his face as he suffered the pain of loosing the blonde, not knowing if she was okay, not knowing if she was well fed or warm, he couldn't sleep without knowing if she at least was okay. Was it to selfish to ask for a simple note saying 'im okay'? Was he too greedy?

"Where are you Lucy?"

He groaned in frustration, he had been pulling a blank about these things for days and he still couldn't figure out an answer for his questions. His friends had noticed the change in him recently and although they didn't say anything to him directly he knew that they had figured it out. This feeling he had, only for the blonde, why did he hate it so much but then... why did he like it? Why wasn't he able to figure this out on his own? Than a memory came to him, a time when his father spoke to him about women.

_'Son, when you meet someone that you truly love you will have this feeling inside you, almost as if you're burning and it hurts at times, well lets just say its bittersweet. You will know that that girl is the one if you feel like this, that's how I knew I wanted to marry your mother.'_

_'Ewww! Girls are gross!'_

_'Haha, what about your sister and mother they are still girls you know...'_

_'Well that's different mom is a women and Ultear is just. Mou, I don't know she's just Ultear.'_

He grabbed fist-fulls of his raven hair and pulled trying to suppress the urge to scream out in agony, why hadn't he realized sooner that she was his light? Why hadn't he realized that he had the best hing right in front of him and that he shouldn't of let it go for the world? Why hadn't he figured out this feeling sooner? Why hadn't he been able to realize it? Why hadn't he realized that he was in love with her sooner?

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eleven<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Gray, you need to rest son..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so these last two chapters you got to see how the two main characters are feeling and how they have been doing for the past couple days. Sorry I know my chapters are becoming short but at least im doing my updates as often as I can, and also, so I tried to eat some solids today since I didn't want to listen to my orthodontist and eat something other than soup...<strong>

**Bad Idea...**

**It hurt like hell! Right now my cousin is watching five nights of Freddy on my I-pad while I type my stories and she is like jumping whenever this you-tuber dies it is really funny. So far the you-tuber is on night six and he is ultimately failing and so it gives me entertainment while I am typing, but anyways like I said sorry about the late and short chapters. Also sorry for the mistakes I am still using my phone so that is why there is so many,  
><strong>

**I may be able to do the rest of my lat chapters tonight if they go as smoothly as this one.**

**Wish me luck~**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	11. Day Eleven

**So here is chapter Eleven,**

**Thank you guys once again for the reviews!**

**I am sorry but 'My Star's' new chapters may take awhile because I am having trouble**

**with the current chapter I am on for it so sorry again.**

**I will update 'You're not alone' soon, **

**but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

**Love you guys**

**Day Eleven**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eleven<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Gray, you need to rest son..."**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"GRAY GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET DOWN HERE!"

**_*Thud*_**

The raven haired man sat up in his bed with a start at hearing his brothers obnoxious voice vibrating through the walls of their home. He groaned at his poor headache and rubbed the small forming bruise on his head, silently cursing his brother in his mind he pulled on a pair of shorts and walked down the stairs to his annoying brother only to see him in the doorway of the kitchen with a pissed off look on his face, arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Would you open the damn door, its one of your lame ass friends..." he grumbled, walking into the kitchen. Gray sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair, he didn't care at this point how he looked with the large, dark bags under his eyes and his bare chest. He walked over to the closed door and sighed as his hand pressed against the cold metal door handle, he unlocked the door slowly and opened it to reveal Juvia. He groaned and went to close the door but the blue haired woman slapped her hand against the door before he could,

"Gray-Sama needs to eat!" Gray simply, almost robotic like and stood in front of wall, Juvia looked at him curiously wondering what her love was doing. Maybe he was so surprised to see her since he was just thinking do getting back together with her? Or maybe he was thinking how much ed he missed her lips on his!? Or maybe-

_***Bang***_

A loud thud broke the bluenette out of her fantasy's and returned her attention to her dream guy only to find him repeatedly hitting his head off the wall. His brain couldn't take much more of this, shrugging off her cold hand he grumbled as he walked toward the kitchen, ignoring her cries of protest. Quickly grabbing his cereal from the cupboard, he poured himself a bowl and beGan to hurriedly wag the small amount of food he had gotten himself. Juvia huffed in irritation, she hated to be ignored, even if it was from her precious _'Gray-Sama'._

"Leave me alone!" He groaned, his poor, exausted mind could not handle her this early in the morning. Gray glanced over to his younger bother only to see him smirking his obnoxious ass off in the corner as he sipped his coffee. Shaking his head, he continued to eat his cereal and ignored the annoying blue haired woman's voice,

"Gray-Sama! Juvia is worried about Gray-Sama~" she whined. Rolling his eyes he gulped down the last bit of his breakfast and turned tonher,

"Worried my ass! If you actually cared than you wouldn't have done what you did!" He yelled as he stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Juvia huffed in annoyance and looked at the smirking white haired man next to her,

"What is Lyon-Sama smirking about!?" She screeched, completely frustrated. The teen in return just chuckled and shook his head, following his brother up the stairs and into his respective room. He laughed harder as he heard the loud screeches of his 'girlfriend' below.

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"Mr. Fullbuster! If my class is so boring than why don't you go and see how the principles office is!?" Gray's head snapped up at the sound of his teachers angry voice just before a meter stick hit his back. He grimaced at the sting the meter stick created on his back and glared tiredly at his art teacher.

"Whatever Reedus-Sensei," he grumbled and walked out of the class full of snickering students. The whole day he had been taking naps during class even though it was against his own will, he was still worried about Lucy and now that these feelings of his were discovered, it just made it worse for him. As soon as he arrived at the office the first person he saw was Mirajane who was the secretary at their schoo, and next to her was Gildarts. Gray tilted his head to the side and gazed at the brown haired man who had a smirk playing on his lips. Once Mirajane's eyes landed on the raven haired teen she smiled sweetly,

"Ah! Gray, Mr. Clive is here to take you to an appointment..." she looked over to him for comformation and the man nodded in return before smiling sickly sweet.

"Yes, but you may call me Gildarts Ma Lady~" Gray rolled his eyes at his father-like figures actions and gave out a small snort. Mirajane smiled sweetly once again and giggled with a small blush adorning her cheeks, almost as if she were forcing herself to look embarrassed for the poor old man's sake.

"My my." She fanned herself.

"MIRA!" A voice boomed from behind her, the raven haired teen chuckled darkly when he heard the familiar voice of Laxus. Said man glared at the brunette in front of Mira, who was currently holding her hand and then his gaze switched to Gray.

"Hey brat!" Looking toward the pissed off man before him cool he gave a bored expression and nodded in acknowledgement. "You know this guy?" Gray turned his gaze to the nervous man beside Mira, who looked at him with pleading eyes and he shrugged.

"Nope, I just came because I was sent to the office, I have no idea who this geezer is." He feigned innocence. Gildarts' jaw dropped at his clueless act and whimpered under the blonde haired mans glare, he could literally see lightning cracking around his body from the nerve he was producing. "I'll be out in the parking lot..." he stated as he walked away. He heard Laxus chuckle as he walk away and Gildarts' uttered words,

"Traitor..."He muttered. Gray laughed at his misfortune Nad continued his walk to the student parking lot to start up his motorcycle. Minutes later a bruised brunette walked up to him with a pout,

"Why wouldn't you stick up for me Gray~?" The raven haired teen just rolled his eyes in response ND counter his question with another,

"What appointment was Mira talking about you old geezer?" Gildarts' pout turned into a worried frown as he gazed at the raven haired teen. He sighed and put his hand over his and gave it a pat,

"Boy you're coming with me for a drive. And I will take you back to get your motorcycle later but for now, come on." he urged and walked over to his mini-van. Gray sighed and reluctantly pulled the key out of the ignition before following after Gildarts and hoping into his vehicle, the brunette just simply looked forward and drove off, not uttering one word. The air felt tense to Gray as the silence continued on while they drove to nowhere in particular, he sighed and looked over at the brunette and opened his mouth to speak,

"Where are we going?" no answer came from the elder male as he just continued to tap his fingers in the steering wheel and drive down the slightly dark road. Gray's eyes began to droop shut as the sky darkened by the minute, it was so quite and he felt safer in the car with Gildarts but that hole still wasn't filled. Finally his eyes shut closed but he immediately gasped and opened them wide as his mind formed a quick picture of him and Lucy on the ground with her now crimson colored hair. Hot liquid slid down on the right side of his face as his heart beat quickened, Gildarts noticed his fast pasting breaths and quickly pulled over onto the side of the road and turned off the engine.

"Gray, you need to rest son..." he tried to convince him but all that came as an answer was a chocked reply,

"No..."

"Gray you need to get some sleep, Cana told me about how you haven't been sleeping well ever since Lucy had gone missing. Son, we are all really worried, _I'm _worried about her and we will find her okay? So just get some rest for now." he tried to sooth him as he peered at the younger males face that was being covered by his hair and pat his shoulder.

"I-I cant..." he rasped. Gildarts grew a crease between his brows at his voice and peered in further to look at the teens, pained and pale face as he shook violently.

"Gray are you okay?" he was bewildered when he saw the teen begin to shake violently, he hadn't see him this bad since that day. He could hear the teen gasping for breath as he clutched onto his chest, "GRAY!" He yelled out desperately trying to get him to calm down until he realized that nothing he was doing would help, he couldn't hear his cries, he couldn't feel his hand on his shoulder and he couldn't see him because,

Gray was having a heart attack

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twelve<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**The man raised his cup to the girl, looking at her with pleading and weary eyes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so, I am being an evil person and leaving you on a cliffhanger! Also we are going back to Lucy once again in the next chapter so you will have to wait to see what happens to Gray. Short, I know! Sorry I have been making really short chapters lately but i will try and make them longer after I update the thirteenth day!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this~**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	12. Day Twelve

**Hello again!  
><strong>

**Here is Day Twelve,**

**this one is probably going to be pretty short too,**

**but I hope it isn't too bad.**

**Im not too tired so I may be able to update Day Thirteen tonight,**

**but it depends on how tired I am after this.**

**So,**

**here it is.**

**Day Twelve**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twelve <strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**The man raised his cup to the girl, looking at her with pleading and weary eyes.**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

_** _***Crunch. Crunch... Crunch. Crunch***_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_**_***Crunch. Crunch... Crunch. Crunch**_ ***_**_

.

.

.

.

.

_***Crunch. Crunch... Crunch. Crunch***_

The faint sound of heavy footsteps could be heard in the small area in town the blonde trudged her way through as the snow continued to beat down on her as if telling her something. The wind blew violently around her, her pink tinted cheeks stinging at the cool wind making contact with her dry skin. She hissed at the new sensation, she loved the feeling of the cool air outside and the cleaner air when she was outside during this time, she gazed around at the almost empty streets of crocus. She was almost home, and boy was she happy. Lucy still hadn't gotten over the whole 'Heartfillea' thing but she needed to go home, she was running low on what little money she had brought with her to the part, she was feeling dirty, cold and she just wants to see a certain raven haired boy.

Though very few were on the street Lucy could feel the happy atmosphere around the town and of course, she knew the reason was because Christmas was in a little less than two weeks, anyone would be cheerful. The beautiful Christmas decorations hung over small stores, even large ones, some using the traditional colors of red and green while others used a mix of blue, white, silver and gold. Though in her opinion, the gold would have to be her favorite along with the blue bell hanging in front of a small café, it was beautifully decorated and so she decided that she would atop there for a quick cup of coffee to warm herself up along with a small snack.

Walking in the cute looking café, Lucy smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as the warm air hit her face as she entered the store. The inside of the café was decorated as well, to the right side of her was a small lounge-like set up with leather seats and small side tables beside echoed seating area. To her left was where the cashier was and a small display case filled with small sweets, she felt herself licking her lips as the sweet aroma filled her nose. Right in front of her was small space with a bar in the center and at over it reporting on the violent weather, beside it were trays and napkins for after receiving their meals. Lucy walked up to the person behind the counter and she smiled noticing her new customer,

"Hi! Welcome to Seasons~" she greeted cheerfully as she pointed at each of the walls holding the different seasons on them. The one that she faced in front of the bar was three shades of blue, the bottom shade was a midnight color, the shade in the middle was a baby blue while the top was a very light blue, almost as if it were white and scattered across the wall were golden snowflakes and icicle lights hanging from the top of the wall. Across from that was a wall representing the season of summer, the bottom layer was a bright shade of yellow while the other two were a tan color and white, scattered across the layers were small sun stickers. The wall on the right side was rainbow colored to represent spring with flower stickers on the wall. Lastly, the wall behind the counter was the representation of autumn, the wall had a small sunset and a larger picture of a colored tree with the leaves having a beautiful affect on the mural to show orange, yellow and red along with the dark brown tree trunk. The floors were a dark wooden color that corresponded well with each wall that was around them. "How may I help you?"

"Hi! Hmmm... I will have a cup of coffee black, and three cookies." She told the woman. Nodding in response she typed in her order on the cash register and tapped her fingers,

"That would be $7.67 please." Nodding to her words, the blonde smiled and handed her the change needed but pouted when she noticed the little amount of money left in her wallet. She sighed and took off the scarf rapped around her mouth and waited for her order to be ready, smiling to herself once she heard the ding of the coffee maker.

"Here is the order~" the woman sang happily but gasped when she saw Lucy. Tilting her head to the side at the woman's reaction, coaxing her to continue and five an explanation for her sudden actions, "L-Lucia..." she gasped again and pointed her finger at the blonde. Now she was confused, what was with that name? She had heard it in her head the one time and now this woman was calling her by that name. Shaking her head at her thoughts she looked the woman in the eye before glancing down.

"Ms... Ms. Spetto..." she mumbled, confusion written on her face. The woman looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes and clasped her hands,

"Yes it me! Do you remember!?" She cheered. The blonde looked at her, still having a confused look on her face,

"No I read your name tag..." she said bluntly. Quickly apologizing the blonde ran out of the store with her food, ignoring the elder woman's pleas for her to wait. This was just freaking her out! Why does she keep hearing that name, Lucia? What did it mean? Was that her name? No, her name was Lucy not Lucia. She sighed and pulled her scarf back up as she walked away from the crying woman's store.

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Puff's of white smoke came out of the blondes mouth as she continued to trudge on, she was close and she was happy that she would be arriving soon, she wondered how her friends would react to her sudden re-appearance. She frowned at the thought of them being angry at her, she knew it was going to happen, who would be when their friend suddenly runs out and goes missing for about half a week? She knew she would be, happy that that friend had returned but angry for making her and her friends worried, she knew what they would be like. Knowing her friends they would probably do some crazy things like Loke, maybe he would turn gay or something. She froze in her steps and thought about what she had just thought, shaking her head in disagreement she sighed, no Loke wouldn't do something like that, his love for girls was too strong for him to turn gay.

She sighed in content as she stared at the stars above her, she liked to do this a lot lately it seemed, and for some reason she really wanted to do this on Christmas.

Christmas...

She had forgotten about that festive holiday for awhile, to her it was just another lonely to spend without anyone and without knowing who she had spent it with. Her eyes glazed over with tears but she refused to let the dark thoughts over come her again and make her run away, cowering in fear of what her past had held. She silently, continued to walk toward then end of the street which was the borderline from Crocus to Magnolia, she was almost home, she smiled a small smile at the thought of coming home to see Gray. She was worried about him, would he be okay with her being gone? Did he care? Was he looking for her? Lucy found herself asking the same questions she had been asking herself awhile ago and sighed, knowing nobody would answer her and instead just took the cloth wrapped around the lower half of her face and tightened it a bit more. As she was about to cross the borderline between Crocus and Magnolia, she noticed a man with long blonde hair and a blonde beard and mustache, his cold black eyes were downcast as he coughed hysterically.

Lucy locked eyes with the man as she walked closer to the border and he stared at her, eyes boring into hers, she smiled slightly in an encouraging way and he tilted his head, still looking downcast. The man raised his cup to the girl, looking at her with pleading and weary eyes. Lucy felt bad for the man, she knew what it felt like to be living on these cold streets, she knew what it felt like to be alone but she also knew what it felt like to be loved. Feeling some sort of sympathy toward the man she grabbed the last of her change and pulled out one cookies from her bag and handed him the latter, but as she bent over to hand it to him her blue and white snowflaked scarf fell from around her neck revealing her face. The mans eyes widened at her face and hesitantly he reached a hand out toward her, Lucy stood their, slightly bent over and she felt scared but yet she had this feeling that it was both good and band to stay and let him touch her.

"L-L *Cough* L-Lucia..." he said in a whisper as he caressed her cheek. Again with that name. Were people mixing her up with someone who looked like her but then again, those voices in her head said that name too. Again, she tilted her head to the side to know her confusion, "Do you not know who I am?" he asked, a little sad. She shook her head,

"Im sorry, I don't really remember anything. I only know things from up until two years ago maybe and my friends Gray, Erza and Loke." she didn't understand why she was telling this stranger this but for some reason she felt the need to explain to him what has been happening with her. The stranger looked at her with concerned and slightly sad and regretful eyes,

He was dying.

"Im sorry, Lucia..*Cough, Cough*... F-Forgive m-me..." and with that the mans eyes rolled back into his head and his hand dropped from her cheek. Lucy's eyes widened as she brought her ear to his heart, but she couldn't hear anything, she tried getting a pulse but she couldn't get anything from that either, she gazed down at the man with sad eyes and gently took off her leather jacket that she had bought a few days ago for the cold and gently laid it over top of him. She felt something wet slide down her face, raising a hand to her cheeks she could feel tears rolling off her hand,

"Tears...?" she whispered in disbelief. She hadn't cried in a long time but for some reason seeing that man die before her gave her a bittersweet feeling in her stomach. Quickly saying a prayer for him and silently telling him 'Merry Christmas' she looked forward and into the streets of Magnolia, she was coming home.

But what exactly is home?

* * *

><p><strong>Day Thirteen<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Gray, talk to me son..."**

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought of the sudden appearance of Ms. Spetto and the man on the street hmm? I CANT WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THE WEEK THEN I AM FINALLY OFF OF SCHOOL FOR TWO WEEKS! But then we come back and study for exams, which a I probably going to fail so, yup!<strong>

**Who do you think the man was and why was he apologizing?**

**Enjoy~**


	13. Day Thriteen

**Well here is Day Thirteen,**

**I hope it isn't too bad guys,**

**I know the chapters are pretty short **

**but remember,**

**I still have homework so...**

**Yeah it sucks but I have to do it, because I do not want to fail!**

**I promise if I have not done so during the weekdays,**

**then this weekend I will make sure I am caught up on updates for 'The Golden snowflake'.**

**Also, i have said this quite a few times in my A/N s but I have other things to do when I update,**

**and im still stuck on a part in the new version of 'My Stars' so that's why I keep saying to be patient.**

**I have ideas I just need to put them into sentences and since i am barely done anything in the new version,**

**it is taking me awhile to publish them.**

**So I hope you guys understand, for whoever reads that story along with this one.**

**But anyway I hope you guys enjoy**

**Day Thirteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Thirteen<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Gray, talk to me son..."**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

_'Clear!' _His body jolted at the faint sensation, what was happening to him? And where was he? Wasn't he in the car with Gildarts talking about getting some sleep? Why did he hurt so much? Was it from missing the one he loved?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***BUZZ!***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_'Were loosing him! Quick it up a notch!'_

_'But Doctor, If we do there is a possibility that the shocks will kill him anyway!' _he could hear two people arguing in the background, though faint he could hear everything they're saying. Why was there a doctor? Had something happened?

_'I will take full responsibility! Just do it we dot have time!'_

_'Argggh!'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*BUZZ!*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*Gasp*_ **he woke with a start, his breath was ragged as sweat dripped down his forehead. Blinded by a bright light, he went to raise his arm to clock, what he thought was the sun, but found that he was unable to move it. He groaned and let his eyes adjust to the lighting before looking at what was preventing him from moving his arm to find tubes sticking out of it.

"Gray?!" he heard a concerned voice. Looking up, slightly dazed the raven haired male turned his head slightly to the side to see black eyes staring into his blue eyes.

"Gildarts?" he asked groggily. Said man sighed in relief and called in the doctor that had saved Grays life but the blue eyed teen was even more confused on what happened, he thought that he was still in Gildarts' car, so what happened to him? His eyes were swirling with mixed emotions as he looked at the doctor speaking to his father-like figure.

"Mr. Fullbuster?" he snapped out of his dazed state and looked at the doctor, though he refused to look the man in the eye as he listened to him and quietly responded to his questions,"Mr. Fullbuster have you been under a lot of stress lately?" he asked, concerned. Gray turned his head slightly to the side, wondering if he should answer that or not but reluctantly he nodded his head, not saying a word. "Maybe you should stay a few days and get some rest?" he tilted his head. Immediately he shook his head in response, he couldn't stay here he had to keep looking for Lucy! He couldn't stay in here when she could be around somewhere. The doctor sighed and looked over to Gildarts for a responsible answer but he just shrugged in return, again he sighed and adjusted his glasses while walking out the door, "I will come back when you have a level hed, the tell me your answer." He reminded.

Gray looked at Gildarts with a pained epressikn, one of unpredictable suffering. His eyes were downcast as he continued to clench and uncle check his hands,

"Gray, talk to me son..." the teen glance up at him, acknowledging the question but made no attempt to answer it, "is it about Lucy?" Nodding slowly, he felt a burning sensation at the back of his eye as he bit his lip, Gildarts sighed and continued to stare at the teen before clasping his shoulder. "Gray, you need to stop stressing yourself otherwise you may not be able to even see Lucy when she comes back..." he trails off sadly.

"Yeah," he let out a strangled chuckle at his words. He really was pathetic. Giving a small yawn to indicate his tiredness to the elder man he scratched the back of his had, "Well im going to take a nap before I get my tests done and leave..." he stated, not waiting for a reply and rolled over to face the so as not to show him the tears that silently feel.

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Tired eyes began to droop shut as the moon rose higher and higher into the midnight sky, stars shinning brightly beside it and a perfect spot from where the person sat, he could see the constellation of _Taurus the bull_. Somehow, he managed to see it through his blurry eyes, he didn't know how he was able to identify a constellation but he was able to. He sighed as he thought of how much of a fuss the doctors put up when he began leaving the hospital, they kept insisting that he stay so they could take precautions but he refused and proceeded to make his way home. Chuckling to himself at how familiar this felt as memories of the day he woke up in a hospital next to Juvia and Lyon played through his mind, this was the second time he's been in the hospital within about two and a half weeks!

Yawning once again he glanced one last time at the star-filled sky and began to lay down on his bed, it would be good for him to get some rest tonight so he could continued his search for Lucy. He really wanted her to be with everyone, especially himself, during the holidays since she had always responded to how her holidays were spent was 'reading' or 'writing' and that was it, this year, he wanted to make it special. He remembered how Lyon had called earlier when he arrived home telling him he would be spending Christmas elsewhere, not that he minded anyway, its not that he hated his brother although it was the other way around for him, he still loved him but he wasn't really sure how it worked anymore after so many years spent with an iced heart.

Lately he had found himself wondering more and more of what would have happened if he hadn't of done that, would they still be here? Would they still have been a happy family? Or would he die and leave them? He couldn't understand but he knew that even if the past was painful, if he had changed that by letting himself die then the present would have been change. Though, maybe that could have been a good thing, Maybe Lucy's parents would have still been alive, she could have been happy, she could have still had her memories and wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Although, if he had of changed it, would her memories just bring her pain? Was her life even like what his happy one used to be? Would she really be happy with her memories? And if he had of changed the past, and died, how would he have ever met Lucy and fallen in love?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Something soft? The raven haired boy scrunched his eyes tighter and shifted his arm, he could feel something brushing his cheek so delicately almost as if he were a child. Whatever was touching his cheek was so warm that he instinctively snuggled closer to the comfortable warmth, in response he heard a muffled sound and he began to stir. Again that soft, muffled noise could be heard but this time it was clearer, and to him it almost sounded like a woman's giggle, so familiar. Opening his eyes slowly, he blinked away the sleepiness and looked up tot see a figure slightly looming over him, he was about to scream out in surprise until he felt the softness on his cheek again and tuned slightly to see a hand caressing his cheek, this feeling... he had felt this before.

He squinted and looked back up at the figure, the moon shinning down on the person and he could see the sparkling white snow behind it but what really caught his eye was the gold that shimmered under the moons light.

A Golden Snowflake.

That's when he realized that this person in front f him, caressing his cheek so affectionately was none other then the blonde woman that he loved so much, immediately he reached a hand out to her.

"Gray..." he heard her whimper. That was all it took for him to grab her and pull her small frame into his arms, squeezing the life out of her, he choked back a sob as they both shook in each others embrace.

"Lucy..." his voice came out hoarsely. "Don't... Don't ever do that to me again..." he told her, almost desperately. He felt her nod her head and pulled back slightly to wipe away the tears that had fallen from her eyes as she did the same to him before cupping his cheek. He gazed into her beautiful brown orbs and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip so tenderly, "I missed you..." he told her and with that they both slowly leaned forward toward one another as the moon shone down on them. His cold lips brushed against her soft, plump ones, in this moment Gray vowed to himself that he would never let the girl in his arms go while Lucy, promised to never leave again.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Fourteen<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"So are we like...?"**

* * *

><p><strong>So... LUCY IS BACK! AND WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT GRAY'S SUDDEN MOVE THERE HMMM?! I thought that I would add in a moment like that for them since im already so far in the chapters. So I got a guess on who the man on the street talking to Lucy was, and might I say that it was a good guess but... im telling ya who it is just yet~ We will find out who and what he was there for and why he knew Lucy, does anybody have an idea about the Clive's and Heartfillea's relationship? Why did Gildarts seem so familiar with Lucy? Ooooh~ I bet yu guys are pretty mad at me for ending these chapters in this sort of way but, <strong>

**Well... like I said before**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IM EVIL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_Crickets chirping*_**

**Well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought of the small GraLu ending and any thoughts on Lyon and Juvia's next action? Or is there really going to be a next for the two? Hope you guys can forgive me for all the late updates!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	14. Day Fourteen

**Hey guys,**

**SO as I am starting this off,**

**I am typing on a school computer so it really sucks, **

**wel, at least for about 1,500 words I was but**

**the rest I did at home.**

**Lol my friends are laughing at me for typing during our vocals class,**

**but,**

**The devil isn't with us today~**

**Thank goodness Mavis gave me mercy today,**

**Vocal's is not my favorite class.**

**If anything I would rather be in geography,**

**and that says A LOT.**

**So wish me luck in not getting caught today!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy,**

**Day Fourteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Fourteen<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

****"So are we like...?"****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>**

Light shone through the cracks in the dark blue curtains as a raven haired male groaned in response and was about to roll over onto his side when he noticed that one of his arms were bound to the bed. Cautiously, he cracked one eye open and looked down at the golden tresses covering his arm, that's right. He forgot. Lucy had stayed over with him that night, his face flushed in embarrassment as he thought of how wimpy and weak he looked in front of her, though he couldn't help it. Memories of what he said the other night flashed through his mind as his face turned a deeper red,

_Quickly realizing what he did he swiftly parted from her and avoided her intense gaze, what had he done? His emotions got the best of him and he couldn't hold it anymore he had missed her so much, and there she was kneeling in front of him. What happened to his iced-heart? Had it fully melted? How was she able to have such an effect on him? Wasn't he supposed to be like the ice prince or something? Unlike that idiotic salmon haired teen who called him 'ice princess' but clearly he was not a girl so it made more sense to him to be called a prince. He stared into her shocked, brown orbs, face full of worry as he searched for her reaction, expecting anger and embarrassment but all that showed on her face a small pink tint to her pale cheeks. He smirked to himself at the thought of being able to make her look like that with something so simple._

_Soon her eyes started to go back to their usual form and she blinked before staring back at him, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips as she stared at his worried expression. Silently she pushed her forehead against his and rested her arms around his neck as she continued to straddle his waist, not bothering to move as she caught her breath, it was her first kiss._

_Well for all she knew it was._

_Though it was special to her, most would have been angry that some guy stole it without their consent but for some odd reason she was... happy. A warm feeling filled her chest as she thought of what had just happened between the two, she liked the lingering warmth that was left on her lips after he parted from her. It was so confusing. And yet she loved the thrill of it, almost as if she was addicted to him, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward slightly to capture his lips with hers once again. This time though, she returned the eagerness that he had held when he kissed her, but the sensation, overall was gentle and sweet. What was this feeling she held for him? It wasn't the same as the rest so what exactly was it? Why was he so different? He was the exact opposite on him so why did she even bother with him? Why didn't she just leave him? But why does her chest feel so heavy when she thinks of leaving him again?_

_Gray smiled slightly into the kiss as he thought of her reaction, he had expected anger from her or even sadness from steeling her first, or what he hoped to be first kiss. Though seeing her eagerness he happily returned the kiss and hugged her closer to him. Slowly, they parted before Gray gave her one last, quick peck on the lips and leaned his forehead against hers, Lucy's blush deepened as she stared into those blue eyes that she had come to love, slowly, almost hesitantly she began to get off of his lap._

_"I should probably start to go ho-" but she was cut off by Gray tugging on her arm, hard enough for her back to fall into his chest so he was once again sitting in his lap. He buried his face in her golden locks and began to trail kisses down her neck, jot willing to let this moment go and have her leave his grasp again,_

_"Stay..." he begged. Lucy shivered at the feeling of his cold breath on her expose skjn as he continued to kiss along the back of her neck while he held her by the waist. She couldn't think straight, she was conflicted on whether she should stay as requested or if she should just leave, still not knowing their new relationship yet. Not totally comprehending her actikns, she nodded numbly and leaned back further into his chest, it was stil, the weekend so there was no problems about going to schol, and with that in kind she accepted his proposal._

His gaaze lingered on the blonde as he brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen on her face during the night, he felt as if they were newlyweds or something, being like this. Sighing in content he continued to stroke her silky, golden tresses as he closed his eyes to continue his blissful sleep with Lucy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngh~" rolling over, the raven haired teen groggily opened his eyes, for the second time that morning and yawned rather loudly as he scratched his head. By now it was about 10 AM, so he figured that he could sleep in just a tad more as he went to pull the beautiful blonde sleeping next to him closer, he realized that she was not in bed. Panicking, he shot out of bed a raced downstairs as he quickly put a pair of track pants on as he hobbled down the stairs only to be met with the soft sound of humming. Cautiously, he looked into the kitchen to see Lucy in his long-sleeved midnight blue shirt that he had leant her the first time they met-to which she still hasn't given back- and was currently cooking something on the stove. Gray smirked as he quietly walked behind her and hugged her from behind before whispering into her ear,

"Morning beautiful~" he purred. He felt her tense up as his arms made contact with her and before he had time to react he saw Lucy raise her hands up high and turn around in his arms,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Bonnng!***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lucy squeaked and looked around the frying pan she held in front of her after hitting her attacker, she was worried that Lyon had woken up or something and was trying to make a move on her so, being the smart person she was, Lucy decided to act before thinking and hit the flirtatious male in the head with her frying pan. Looking behind her 'lethal weapon' she gasped in surprise,

"Oh my Mavis, Gray! Im so sorry!" she quickly apologized. Gray's head began to spin as he saw stars,

"I see _Aquarius the water barrier _in the sky~" he sung, almost as if he were drunk. She quickly grabbed an ice pack and held it against his cheeks as he winced from the burning on his face, "Thanks..." he mumbled. She looked up and into his eyes as he stared back at her with burning intensity within his blue eyes,

"Lucy..." he murmured as there faces drew closer, giving each other a soft kiss on the lips. Lucy kept her eyes closed, almost like she was scared as she asked him,

"So are we like...?" Gray hadn't really thought about, what were they really? They had kissed but no-one really came out and asked what they really were, he hoped that they were together but that would also deepened on what she wanted,

"Together...?" she nodded and he smiled. "Well I'd like to think so, but its up to you." he said as he moved his face closer to hers, the blonde's eyes began to droop as she focused her attention on his approaching lips,

"An what if I said that I liked it?" she asked, bringing herself closer to him. He chuckled softly and murmured against her lips,

"Well than I am never letting you go..." and with that his lips were attacker hers. She eagerly returned the hungry kiss but gasped when he picked her up and placed her on the cool counter, allowing him to deepen the kiss, he bit her bottom lip as he pulled away but just enough so he could speak. "I cant wait to see you in the Christmas festival..." she shivered as his fingers brushed the back of her neck,

"What are we going to tell the gang?" she asked curiously. She wasn't sure how they should tell them and if they should tell them because if Erza were to find out that they had slept in the same bed before marriage, then Gray would have to be on guard 24/7. He smiled at the thought of telling everyone of their relationship but decided they should probably think it over. Once again he kissed her neck and hugged her tightly to him as he smirked at the name he was about to give her, knowing that it was fully true but at the same time he felt like she really was part golden and blue.

"We will tell them, don't worry, My Golden Snowflake."

* * *

><p><strong>Day Fifteen<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Well! I was trying to tell you guys earlier until I was so rudely interrupted but... Im Gay!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, crappy ending.<strong>

**So that preview was... different. And thank god I was not caught during vocals I would have been dead, since we were technically only supposed to be practicing our solos (Which sucks because we are forced to do Broadway songs) but the thing is mine si a freaking duet! And since I am only doing the girls part every note is high and my vocals teacher is like " Its not that high, we have even sung an A note before," and I like stared at her.**

**Ever wonder why its always quieter when we do the high notes?**

**BECAUSE I DONT FREAKING SING THEM!**

**She thinks that I should be bumped up to being a soprano singer so she put me in second soprano but seriously, she put a Soprano (which is the highest the voice can go, in my class) and replaces me with her in the Alto section which is the lowest, and she put the only freaking dude we have in the class (who is very talented might I add) in the second soprano. She put to people who are meant for Alto's in second soprano and three soprano singers in the freaking Alto group! **

**How freaking messed up can the demon get?**

**Anyways, I am probably not going to update again tonight since I have to find a freaking 'classic' book for my English project but I need to find one that I wont fall asleep in mid-read. I wanted to do some of the books I have at home for my project since they are really good and interesting books but sadly, they are (in her opinion) not a classic novel, so I cannot use them.**

**But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter filled with GraLu~**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	15. Day Fifteen

**Well,**

**Here is day Fifteen,**

**I may be able to update another chapter tonight but,**

**I have math homework so**

**we will see.**

**So have you guys been enjoying this story,**

**I had a good laugh at the latest reviews you guys left me,**

**wanting to know about who is gay,**

**well you will see in this day so I hope you guys enjoy this and**

**the GraLu moments that will be occurring often now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Fifteen<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Well! I was trying to tell you guys earlier until I was so rudely interrupted but... Im Gay!"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

_***Knock, Knock!***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Knock, Knock, Knock!***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Knock, Bing-bong, Knock!***_

"I am going to kill whoever is doing that..." the blonde mumbled into her pillow as she pulled on a short black nightgown that drooped around the neck, one strap hung off her shoulders while the other sat there loosely overtop, she slowly pulled her hair back into a messy bun and put her thick, black glasses on. She yawned and descended the stairs,

_***Knock, Knock, Knock!***_

"IM COMING! Next time they knock I will whip them..." she mumbled the last part as she yanked the door open. Gasping at the cold air, she cringed, closing her eyes in the process as she felt the wind slowly come to a stop as a presence came toward her,

"Now standing there like that so vulnerable, what if I was the mailman what would you do then?" her eyes snapped open as she felt a familiar pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around her. She gasped at the sensation of cold lips pressing against her shoulder, the raven haired teen closed the door behind him and looked down at his sleepy girlfriend, he smiled fondly at her and stroked her cheek. "You better not allow any other man to see you like this," he growled, looking at her . Lucy giggled at his jealousy and give him a small peck on the cheek before groggily walking into her kitchen, Gray followed closely behind and sat on a bar stool in front of the counter and watched his favorite blonde begin to cook breakfast.

"I heard that the constellation _Aries the Ram _was supposed to be out tonight..." Gray started, trying to start a conversation. Lucy smiled and nodded in confirmation but totally ignored the statement,

"So what are you doing here so early?" she yawned. Gray chuckled at her lazy expression as she continued to cook a meal for the both of them, he smiled tenderly,

"I just wanted to see you..." he mumbled. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as the words left his mouth, she flipped a pancake over in the pan as two arms encircled her waist and a head rested on her shoulder. She gasped in surprise and nearly dropped the pan but she managed to catch it just in time and put a hand over her heart.

"Mavis Gray, you scared me!" she pouted. He laughed and kissed her neck as he tightened his arms around her, as if it were a apology expressed through actions. Her head lolled to the side as she began to close her eyes, the feeling of his cool lips pressing against her bare, warm skin felt soothing, as if treating a fever. His breath tickled her and she leaned into his chest a little more than she had been before as she waited for the pancakes to finish cooking,

"You know I wouldn't mind you wearing that stuff more often, but only if you're around me..." he kissed her temple. Lucy looked down at herself quickly and blushed bright red, he was clearly talking about the length of the dress and the low cut chest, she rolled her eyes and smacked his chest playfully.

"You're a secret pervert aren't you?" she teased. "I should go and tell Natsu and Happy about this, maybe... Erza even?" she continued to tease him. Gray growled at her and nipped her ear,

"You better not tell that flame-idiot," he grumbled. The blonde only grinned in return and put their breakfast on two plates, he pouted at her triumphant look but followed her to the bar stools anyway. He quickly sat down first before Lucy had the chance to set the plates down and patted his lap after she had done so, she tilted her head in confusion at his actions and he rolled his eyes. "Sit on my lap," he commanded.

"Wah-!?" she screeched from embarrassment as he pulled her down to sit on his lap before encircling his arms around her waits and grabbing his fork. He blew in her face, "I don't want you to show any other man this face..."

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"So Loke what is it that you wished to talk to us about?" a scarlet haired woman asked curiously, the ginger in return just smiled cheerfully and shook his head, he had been eagerly awaiting for everyone to arrive in the cafeteria so he could spread his good news, everyone but Lucy and Gray were here and though he saw them this morning he wasn't sure if they had forgotten or...

"You will soon see Erza..." he told her as everyone sat down and waited in anticipation. Loke sighed when he didn't see his best friend's come through the cafeteria doors and so he just proceeded with his plan and stood on the cafeteria table they were sitting at gaining some attention from fellow classmates. He grinned,

"Well I wanted to tell you guys that im now-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***BANG!***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sorry were late!" a blonde called as she tugged on the raven haired teens hand, both hands intertwined in an intimate way. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at the two holing hands, Lucy blushed under all the attention but suddenly her face lit up, "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you Gray and I are-mmph!" she was about to announce them being an official couple but Gray tugged on her arm and smashed his lips against hers as their friends, and everyone in the cafeteria stared in shock.

"Ahem!" a cough interrupted them, the ginger haired male on the table sighed and glared at the two as they walked closer to listen to his announcement as he looked down at his friends. He sighed to himself, he was going to announce something different but seeing Lucy like that with Gray of all people he decided something, there was no hope for him.

"Well! I was trying to tell you guys earlier until I was so rudely interrupted but... Im Gay!" Everyone gaped t his sudden announcement as he grinned down at a certain raven haired teen and winked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, the teen in return stood their in utter shock as he slowly and cautiously pulled his blonde haired girlfriend behind him, as if to protect her from Satan's little munchkin. Loke could literally hear one o his many fangirls hairpin drop as she paused in the process of fixing her hair and left he mouth agape, he silently counted down.

_3_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_2_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_1_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**and**

**"WHAT!?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Sixteen<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"I-I hate you!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys I know this is a really short chapter but my stomach is hurting and im tried so I had to cut it short but I hope you still enjoyed it~ Did you expect the whole Loke being Gay thing? I was considering having Gajeel like that but then I remembered Levy so I decided not too and again I am so sorry for the crappy ending but as I said before im tired and im not feeling well so I hope you can understand.<strong>

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	16. Day Sixteen

**Ya another chapter,**

**I am going to try and get all caught up today,**

**since I am almost finished **

**the Epilogue to 'The Pain of a Singer.'**

**I cant wait to see what you guys think,**

**although I will be posting it on Christmas day along with a chapter from each of my stories.**

**So that's why I am so busy with this all,**

**I wont be able to update everyday of my break though because I have two projects**

**to do over the duration of my break.**

**Which sucks,**

**since I really wanna update a lot since Exams will be coming up after holidays,**

**so I wont be able to update until those are finished either.**

**But I hope that you will continue to enjoy these chapters,**

**Day Sixteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Sixteen<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Why... Why are you and your brother like this?"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

_***Rrrrriiiiiinnnng***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was finally time to go home from a long day of school, Gray was patiently waiting outside the front door for his new girlfriend, ever since they had announced their relationship the other day he couldn't stop the small smirk that was plastered to his face as he thought of all that was her was now his, she was his girl. This was the first time that he actually didn't feel forced into a relationship, he actually felt at peace with her like he could be himself and not have to worry about unnecessary things. Looking down to his watch he noticed that Lucy should have been here quite awhile ago and so he decided to go around the route she normally came from to check if she was okay.

He tightened the scarf around his neck and dug his hands further into his leather jackets pocket, he heard a faint the faint sound of a whimper and looked around the corner only to see blonde with a mix of white. He saw his beautiful blonde girlfriend pressed up against the wall with her hands pinned above her head while his brother kissed her and ran his hand up and under her shirt. His blood began to boil at the scene but he refrained himself from doing anything further, his chest burned from the feeling of being betrayed once again but it was worse this time around since he had finally found the one he loved, but before he could turn around and walk away from the scene he heard the faint sound of a whimper again and he looked at his blonde love pressed firmly against the wall as her body trembled.

Something rolled off the side of her face, something clear and moist as more continued to follow the first, he could see her struggling to moved away as Lyon's hand traveled further up her white shirt.

She was crying.

That sent Gray over the edge, he hadn't been betrayed at all and he couldn't figure out why he even thought so in the beginning the evidence was everywhere, her clothes were dishelmed, her eyes and cheeks were red and puffy, her books were splattered all across the white ground as she continued to struggle wholeheartedly. Lyon was the one doing everything and she didn't like it one bit, his eyes burned with rage, finding a new fire lit with them as he charged toward his brother and tackled him to the ground. The blonde fell to her knees on the ground crying, her whole body shook with sobs as she covered her whole head with her arms and tucked herself into a ball, she had been enthusiastically walking to meet with her boyfriend when Lyon suddenly asked to talk with her. Obviously she was reluctant at first but he said he just wished to apologize and so she followed him to around the corner resulting in him forcing himself on her.

Sounds of skin smacking against skin could be hear din the area as Gray's fist came into contact with his brothers face multiple times, the only thing that snapped him out of his rage was the sound of his precious girlfriend crying on the ground. He pulled up the bloodied and bruised teen by the color of his shirt and spat in his face,

"Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again, and don't ever come near me again!" he heard the flooded sound of his brother chuckling with a blood-filled mouth and he smirked u at the raven haired teen,

"To bad I live with you..." he spat darkly. Gray glared at him but allowed a small smirk to play across his features as he thought over Lyons words.

"Not anymore you don't..." and with that he got off his waist and picked up the sobbing blonde by the wall. He cradled her gently and smoothed out her hair to try and calm her down as he whispered calming words in her ear. He gently sat her down on the front of his motorcycle and wrapped an extra blanket he had under his seat around her, he sat behind her and caged her in his arms and started his bike up and began to drive to his blonde girlfriends house. He could feel her shaking up against his chest and he couldn't help but blame himself for not helping her sooner, he may have thought that she was betraying him but he should of had more faith in her.

He released on of his hands from the bike handles and used it to lace his fingers with her, trying to calm her down as much as he could but even them she seemed to cry harder at the touch of his hand. Soon he pulled into the driveway of her home and helped her inside, easily guiding her upstairs and into her room, her body was shaking feverishly from the cold and he decided that it would be best to draw a bath to help her relax. The blonde just stared out blankly as her boyfriend drew a bath for her and helped her in, she felt hollow and she felt disgusted with herself for letting another man touch her like that, she felt weak and hopeless.

She sat on the edge of the filled tub as Gray gazed at her with a concerned look on his face, it just made her feel worse about the whole thing with his brother,

"Lu?" he questioned softly. "Lu? Are you okay?" she just stared at him with dull brown eyes and he sighed, she wasn't going to take anything off herself and so he, hesitantly, helped her. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and looked into her eyes for any hit of fear or rejection but all he saw was hollowness and he lifted the article of clothing over her head. He put a towel in front of her so he wouldn't embarrass her more and lifted her into the bath tub filled with bubbles so nothing could be seen. Silently, he turned around to walk away but a hand held him back from doing what he intended to do, looking at the owner of the delicate hand Gray sighed as he saw the blonde just staring blankly at the all before her while keeping her hand firmly around his wrist. He sighed in defeat and sat down beside her on the floor, "Lu what happened?" He tried again.

"I-Im so, so s-sorry!" She Co tinted to apologize over and over again tears streaming down her face as the events that played out earlier that day flashed in her mind. Again she felt dirty and disgusted with herself, why was she always so weak? She couldn't even get away for something as simple as that, she couldn't call out for help, she couldn't move, she couldn't scream all she could do was cry. Gray looked at his girlfriend with sad eyes, she was really shaken up over what happend and from what he could see she felt guilty for allowing his brother to touch her. He sat on the edge of the tub and grabbed a face cloth before wetting it and rubbing her back with it thinking she would calm down some more. Gently he grabbed her chin and wiped away the falling tears with his hand,

"I know its not your fault Lu, okay? I love you..." he reminded her before placing a delicate kiss to her temple. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to nod as he gently washed her hair and grabbed her a fresh new pair of clothes.

"Sorry Gray..." she apologized one they were settled down on the couch in the living room watching a Christmas movie. He gave her a confused look and continued to run his fingers through her hair as she snuggled further into his chest,

"What are you apologizing for?" Lucy looked up at him for a moment before gripping the hem of his shirt and turning her gaze back to the TV,

"For ruining you plans for tonight." Gray had originally planned to hang out with everybody that night but since Lyon had suddenly done that to Lucy he had decided to stay and watch some TV with her that night.

"You didn't ruin my plans babe, besides I was going to einvite you anyways... He explained as he twirled a piece of her golden hair in his fingers. She sighed and closed her eyes nodding again with a small smile adorning her face, Gray smirked at her innocent look and leaned down toward her to giver her anlong, surprise kiss. After a moment he felt thin arms wrap around his neck and tug at his hair, he gently pulled her up to a sitting position, neither willing to pull apart and continued the kiss until Lucy was sitting on his lap. He broke the kiss and rested his head on her shoulder as she did the same to him, kissing her exposed skin he heard her giggle and tighten her arms around him.

For once in uisnkife, he felt truly happy to have someone to hold and love all night, it was a new experience for the both of them but he was happy that he could finally have someone like her who actually cared for him. He felt her breath in his neck as she began to speak,

"Gray?"

"Hm?" He hummed in response. He felt her shift above him so that she was able to face him while still being on his lap.

"Why... Why are you and your brother like this?" She questioned with a serious yet gentel gaze. He looked at her with a shocked expression before he sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair, he had been wondering how long it would take for her to ask that, he just didn't hunk she would ask so soon. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." she comforted. He shook his head at her and looked down at her with sad eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so they were chest to chest.

"Remember that photo of my family that you sae?" She nodded to his quesyion, jot getting where he was going, "Remember how you asked about the little girl in the photo?" She nodded again. "Well that was my sister Ultear..." her eyes widened at the news of her boyfriend having a sister. "I killed her..." she gasped at the sudden news, her hand flew to cover her mouth, the raven haired teen sighed as he waited for her to pull away but she just sat there and looked at him with a curious look.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked cautiously, as if handling a baby. He sighed and rested his head in the crook of her neck and tightened his grip around her waist as he kissed her shoulder.

"One night,I was out pretty late quite a few years ago, and since I was the eldest at the time while Ultear was about the same age as Lyon I was aloud out later. When I was walking home that night I ran into some trouble and it got to the point as to where it was getting to be past one in the morning." He breathed out a large breath and buried his face deeper in her neck, "My parents ended up coming to search for me when I was found mom was the only one there and my dad was missing. But my mother died at the hands of the man who had attacked me... Deloria." He growled out the name as he balled his hands into fist's behind her. She gave a kiss to his jaw as comfort

"When I returned home my sister and Lyon were both waiting for us to come home but when I did I just acted cold toward them and told them what happend, not sugar coating anything." He sounded grim as as he spoke, he shook his head and breath in her sent, "I ignored them and even though I was cold toward them they were persistent and continued to try and coax me into playing with them. I just pushed them away more to the extent that I wouldn't come home at times and let them fend for themselves, I blamed myself for what happend to mom and I began to hate my dad." She felt him shake underneath and she continued to give him small kisses as her only way of comfort.

"I guess it was too much for her to handle because one day when I came back from school I went into Ultear room and found her dead on the floor beside a bottle of open pills. That was the last time I had ever been in there... I killed her, I drove her to do that." Lucy looked at him with tears in her eyes, he was shaking even more than before as silent tears rolled down his face. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly,

"Gray it wasn't your fault... you didn't kill her." She felt him stiffen but he made no movement to object, "She would of had a reason to if she was anything like you then I know she would be stronger then that, like you said she never gave up on trying to be with you. There must have been something else, I'm sure of it." She gave him a tender kiss on his tear stained face, " But how does that involve Lyon hating you?"

Gray looked up to meet her eyes, she didn't blame him, the people he had told always criticized him but she was the first who didn't turn her back on him. He gave her one more long kiss, he was so glad to have someone like her but he needed to tell her why this story had any involvement with his and Lyon's strained relationship. He sighed and looked at her,

"Ultear was Lyon's first love."

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seventeen<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"I-I hate you!"**

* * *

><p><strong>So was that unexpected? I should be able to update athe least three more chapters tonight and hopefully they will all be at a good length because it is almost Christmas!<strong>

**Who is excited? AAre any of you going somewhere during the break? I'm not because my family likes to stay at home during the holidays since AL of our family members live around us. So I hope you are enjoying your holidays,**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	17. Day Seventeen

**So here is the next chapter,**

**I will try to make at least two more tonight.**

**Are you guys ready for Christmas?**

**I am!**

**Not really much to talk about so I am **

**going to get on with the chapter now**

**hope you enjoy**

**Day Seventeen**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seventeen<strong>**  
><strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"I-I hate you!"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

_He looked up to the brightly lit midnight sky, it was late and he knew that he would be in trouble for staying out longer then he was able but he just couldn't help it, he loved the feeling of the cold winter air nipping at his skin. He exhaled loudly and watched as the small puff of smoke silently dissapeared in the wind, his family had always loved the cold but he shared the same need for it as his mother did. He wasn't very social so he didn't have many friend but the ones he dId have he didn't normally hang around to much, none of them really understood his passion for the cold. He chuckled as he remembered the yelps from his friends when they saw him outside in just his boxers, he just laughed at their reaction and ran around like a mad man._

_He laid back on the edge of the bridge and reached his hand out tot the sky he had always wondered what it would be like to be up in the night sky, just like the cold he loved the night. He should probably head home now, it was getting really late as he gazed the the bright moon shinning high in the night sky. He shrugged on his jacket and shoved his hands in his pocket before he started on his walk home, glancing behind him from time to time. __He didn't understand why he felt the need to check behind him like he had been but somehow he had developed the habit of doing so. He felt uncomfortable in this part of Magnolia, he didn't know why but even though he didn't like to be in this area there was always something that would call him back in the middle of the night and it irked him. _

_He began to think of his smiling brother and sister, he may have been older then them both but he always had so much playing with them even if it was a toddlers game they had to play he would still jump in and play with the two. He felt the need to protect them from whatever need be, he felt that it was his responsibility as an older brother and he was proud of his responsibility. His sister's smile gave him the most pride, he loved them both the same but when he saw the smile she had on her face when he does something, nothing had ever warmed his heart more than knowing that he could make his baby sister happy and he wished to keep doing just that._

_The raven haired boy began to walk past a dark alleyway, cautiously he glanced tot he side not liking the feeling that oozed its way out of the dark lane and he sped up his pace._

_"Where are ya goin' kid?" he heard a voice ask from behind him. Silently, eh cursed himself and slowly turned around to see a tall man standing in front of the alley he just passed. "Why don't you stay awhile?" he smirked at the young boy's bravery, facing his glare head on as his silky spiked black hair shone under the light of the moon. Now that he was out of the protection of the shadows the boy could finally see what he looked like, he had black, spikey hair and tanned skin tone, his forehead held two massive, red, jagged scars on either side making his appearance seem even tougher, the fur coat he wore overtop his skin tight black shirt puffed out to the sides which reached his silver-crossed earrings. All in all the boy could tell that all this man was is trouble, and he didn't like it. "Wanna have some fun?" _

_The boy's glare hardened as he watched the man touch something within the confines of his large coat, this man seemed off, a strange feeling radiated off of him that made him seem dangerous, which should have been obvious by his appearance. Something didn't sit well with him about this man and he knew that he had to think this through because if his suspicions were correct they he may not live to see another day. The black haired man before him smiled at the young boys bravery once again, he hadn't flinched once since seeing him and most _men _he met were afraid of him so this pleased him greatly. He took one step closer to the boy who didn't move one inch, his body rooted to the spot, he knew that he should try and take his chance to run but then again when has that worked? A man his size could catch him within a few seconds of running away so his efforts would have been futile._

_"Why are you on my turf kid?" the man asked as he took a puff of his newly lit cigarette and stared down at the boy. The raven haired boy stared right back into his cold, coal colored eyes with just as much ferocity as he, he wouldn't back down from this he couldn't show weakness or fear to the enemy. Silently the boy slipped the phone from his back pocket out and into his hand as he tried his best to dial behind his back, he had his parents on speed dial so it could work but then again he had like five people on speed dial. He clicked a number he thought was his parents and waited for them to pick up as the man approached him more and more,_

"This Peppy Pizza what can I do for you?" he cursed himself under his breath, why the hell did he even have Peppy Pizza as a speed dial number anyway? The man grinned down at him and took the phone away as he pressed his face closer to the raven haired boy's, his coal colored eyes stared into the boys deep blue ones, he grinned.

"The names Deloria kid."

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

_"Silver we need to go!" A raven haired woman yelled frantically as she grabbed her car keys and shrugged on her coat, her husband sighed and ran a hand through his silver locks before kissing each of his children's foreheads._

_"Lyon, I want you to take care of Ultear while we go look for Gray, don't answer the door for anybody, do I make myself clear?" The two nodded and walked into the living room to wait for their family to return later on._

_"Ly-Kun? Will Gray-nii be okay?" The white haired boy looked down at the raven haired girl who looked so much like his mother while he looked more like his adoptive father Silver Vastia. He pat the top of her head and allowed her to snuggle up to him by the fire,_

_"I'm sure Gray will be just fine..." he assured though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than her. He looked down and though what if something were to happen to their family he didn't know what he would do but he did know one thing,now wanted to keep that beautiful smile on her face._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Ur, just relax we will find him, I'm sure he just feel asleep at the bridge again..." the silver haired man tried to consult his panicked wife but his words provided no comfort to her as she began to panic even more as they drove off into the night._

_"That's exactly why I'm worried Silver, what if he was taken in his sleep!?" her panic began to rise as she thought of her baby being taken in his defenseless state of mind. Her husband sighed and ran a hand through his hair as she looked at his frantic wife, he did love her and he wouldn't give her up for the world but he need her to relax or he might just knock her out himself. Gently, he took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the top of her skin instantly he felt her relax under his touch and soon exhaustion took over her and she was out cold. He continued to drive calmly down the streets and soon they arrived at the bridge._

_Silver looked around the area for his first born son but he didn't see any trace of him here, he sighed and hit his head against the window before hoping out of the car and leaving his wife alone to sleep. He began to search around the area close to the car and bridge but he couldn't really find anything to lead him onto the whereabouts of his son, he looked up to the stars and let out a breath of cold air. His son always liked to do this and he would usual get in trouble for staying out late but he always said that the stars were calling him to see them mix with the snow that fell, he didn't know what was so special about stars and snowflakes, yeah sure they were pretty but for him to be this obsessed about them made no sense to him._

_He remembered one night he came home with this large smile on his face when he was fifteen, he said the star's that usually called him were louder this time and sounded urgent, he raced his through the streets to his usual stargazing spot and watched the stars as the snowflakes fell. He told them that one star in particular held a bright shinning, golden light to it and he was so mesmerized by it until one of the snowflakes came right in front of his face, blocking his view from the golden star. Though what he said instead of complain about it blocking his view he admired the small, delicate thing and said that the snowflake, since it was in front of the star, had turned golden._

_Silver sighed to himself his son had been obsessed with the stars and snowflakes ever since then, it had been a great deal of trouble for him and Ur but they did their best to allow him to be a smidge more free then he was able. The silver haired man looked back up to the sky, thinking of that one star that had his son so captivated, the snowflake,_

_The Golden Snowflake._

_And with hat last thought in mind everything went black._

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

_Deloria_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Deloria_**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Deloria_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_That named haunted him for the rest of his life, he was the man that had destroyed villages, killed, rape, stole, he was relentless never showing mercy t any of his victims._

_It made him._

_To think men like him walked around the streets that the innocent lived on, the same streets his family lived on, walked on, played on, he hated the thought of ever even sharing air the same as him, but there he was, doing just that. He grit his teeth together as the black haired man in front of him let out a smirk at his reaction to the name, his expression gave him the chills but he wouldn't back down, not now that he was so close, he could do something, his family burdened a scar from him before they moved to magnolia. His mother and father burdened a scar from this bastard, sometimes he would wake up to the sound of his mothers screams or his fathers yells of anguish. This man was dead to him and his family, dead to society, dead to anything humane. His cold blue eyes bore into Deloria's black ones, neither willing to break the contact, both despising one another, him for forcing his family to carry scars along with the others affected by his malicious acts and he because of his lust for chaos._

_"You're pretty brave kid," his voice came out more like a hiss, not meaning the praise one bit. Gray didn't care about what insults that were thrown at him, it wasn't the first time he would have gotten beaten by someone or insulted, eh could this man on, he could release everyone's scars and heal them just by doing this. "What? Have no words to speak?" he taunted the boy, his teeth grinded together, he had plenty of words that he could say, plenty of voices that would speak through him but he wouldn't give him the satisfactory of getting those words thrown at him. Gray looked into Deloria's eyes and found no emotion, they were just black pits as if nothing had ever meant to be behind them, he wasn't dead to anything, no._

_He was dead._

_A chuckled made it's way through the boys chest as he thought of this, this man was nothing but a dead piece of shit that has not sympathy for any living thing,_

_"Why should I have to answer for a piece of scum like you?" he questioned coldly, spitting at the mans feat. Deloria looked down at the raven haired boy with fierce eyes, ablaze just like the fire within him, the boy had guts to do something like this to someone of his status, someone who could snap the small neck of his within a matter of seconds and yet the boy still dares to do something like this to him of all people. He bent down to the boy with a raised brow, hand still in his jacket,_

_"Do you know who I am boy?" he questioned emphasizing the word 'boy' as he glared down at him. He wasn't having any of this disrespect thrown at him anymore, he had his fun, the boy was as good as dead anyway so why should he let the boy insult him in his final moments. He watched as the boy shook under his sharp gaze, he smirked feeling accomplished that he could make this strong boy quake in fear at his presences, but what he didn't know was that it wasn't fear that made Gray shake._

_It was rage._

_"I know who you are..." he seethed. "You're that piece of shit that destroyed my home town and almost killed my whole family along with it!" he raged, Deloria looked shocked at his outburst but then a sudden memory of a boy strangely similar to the one in front of him but younger, standing in front of him and a family of four with tears streaming down his face. He remembered that the day he saw that boy was the day that he would get rid of all feelings, seeing the rage directed towards him as the boy screamed at him to leave them alone or he would kill him himself. His gaze turned form one of shock to a looked of hatred, that boy was his reason for shutting everything down, he was the reason that he couldn't feel anything, he was the reason for all his suffering and pain, not the other way around._

_"Bastard!" he yelled in fury. He lifted his arm up and made to strike the boy but Gray was fast, he grabbed Deloria's fist with his open hand and twisted his arm in one swift movement. Lifting his leg up high he kept a firm grip on his arm as he connect his leg with the black haired mans gut, hunched over he coughed up some blood from the impact before kicking out Gray's legs from underneath him. His fist repeatedly made contact with Gray's face, bloodied and bruised,b that's how badly he was being beaten under Deloria's weight. His blue eye glared at him whole the other was forced shut, his hatred grew as he stared in the mans amused eyes, this man was sick and twisted just like the rest of the damn society._

_He ground his teeth together and yanked his arm backward, hitting the concrete in the alley in the process, and shoved it forward successfully hitting Deloria in the jaw. Leaping to his feat, he tried to escape from Deloria's strong grasp but he was immediately pulled to the ground, his head hitting the ground hard from the fall, the elder man smirked at him and pulled out an object from his coat. Everything was blurry and foreign to Gray, his head was all fogged up, his vision was clouded and his hearing was barely there, it all seemed like a dream but as he saw Deloria take out a black object from his coat and felt the cold metal pressed against his head, he knew he had lost the fight._

_"Gray!"_

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

_A sigh could be heard from the inside of the car she was laid in, slowly she opened her blue eyes and looked around to see a jacket placed over her torso and she was alone in the car she and her husband were in earlier. She panicked slightly when she saw that she was alone in the car but relaxed slightly when she thought of the possibility that he had just gone out to looked for Gray around the car. Sighing she groggily got out of the car to search for her son, but little did she know that that was the last time she would see her son or husband ever again. __She started to walk to an area that had a dark alley when she heard voices come from within the shadow's, she hid as she listened to their conversation._

__"Do you know who I am boy?"_ she heard a deep voice question. That voice didn't sound right to her, there was something off about the person that voice belonged to, he sounded corrupt. A long silence followed the question before the other person finally spoke,_

__"I know who you are..." Gray... "You're that piece of shit that destroyed my home town and almost killed my whole family along with it!" she heard the anger and anguish coming from his voice, brining tears to her eyes as she thought of who this man, he was the man that had taken away her pride as a woman.__

___"Bastard!"_ she heard Deloria yell. Soon after she could hear the sound of skin hitting against skin as she held back her sobs, her son was fighting the most dangerous man she had ever heard of for them. He was fighting him to get revenge and she was so happy that he would do something like that for them but she couldn't take it when she heard the crack of something hitting the pavement and hearing her son yell out in pain.__

__"Gray!" she screamed. Looking at her son and the monster from hell she charged at him before he had time to react and pull the trigger, she tackled him off her son and struggled against his grip. She looked to her son with tears in her eyes,__

__"Go!" she cried. She saw him shake his head with a horrified look and her gaze softened in the slightest as she continued to struggle to keep the man away from Gray, "Grayson, go pleas I beg. I love you so much so please go..." she pleaded. Regret ran through him as the buildings passed by in a blur, he heard the gunshot and the scream from his mother but he couldn't look back not after what had happened, he had gotten his mother killed because of his hatred. This was his fault.__

__.__

__.__

__.__

__.__

__.__

__"Gray-nii!" his name was squealed as he opened the door receiving a hug from his baby sister. His eyes were like whole's, there was nothing left in them, there was no shine and he didn't return he hug, he just locked the door and made his way up the stairs. He heard feat coming up from behind him and he froze when he heard a voice,__

__"Where is mama and papa?" His eyes turned cold at the question and he heaved a sigh and continued to make his way back up the stairs and too his room, not glancing down once when he said,__

__"Dead..."__

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

_It had been a month after that when it all started, he ignored his siblings with a passion and he began to loose his friends, his grades were falling and their gather was still missing. It was a week after the incident when they found out that Deloria had died of hypothermia and someone beside him that was unnamed since all that was left was her blood and remains but Gray knew. He knew it was Ur that laid beside that sick bastard and his heart began to turn to ice even more after that was announced. Ultear had stopped bothering him about talking to them more a few days ago but he felt nothing when she cried, not even the slightest sympathy maybe he was like Deloria in some ways._

_That night he came home from after school and walked up to his room to change when he saw Lyon standing in front of his little sister's door with clenched fists, he wasn't really interested in what was going on but something told him that he should see what happened. He slowly made his way to her room with his hands in his pocket before standing behind Lyon, he looked up and all color had drained from his face as his eyes laid on what hug before him._

_There in front of the two was their sister Ultear, hanging from a hook in her room, her hair all done up and she was dressed in her finest formal clothing although from the tears that fell from her cold face, they could tell that this happened just moment before they came in. The thought of their sister snapping her own neck with a rope killed them, that was the first time Gray had let any emotion of pain show since the incident with his parents. He starred at his deceased sister still hanging from the ceiling as he dropped to his knees and Lyon turned to him,_

_"I-I hate you!" he screamed before running out of the house and away from the last bit of family he had left, the pain of loosing her was worse then when he lost his parents. Gray continued to stare open mouthed at his sister, not even caring about the comment his brother had just made, he just let it soak in and let the hate run through his veins. It was his fault, all of this was his fault, if he hadn't of been so interested in that Golden Snowflake then he wouldn't have gotten his mother killed and their father wouldn't have gone missing, if he hadn't of ignored his baby sister and adopted brother then Ultear wouldn't have commit suicide._

_That promise he made to keep her smiling all the time, keep her happy and loved that promise was broken and he couldn't pick up the piece and glue them back together because those pieces were too small to see. Tears streamed down his face fr the first time in as long as he could remember,_

_It was his fault._

_Those four words repeated in his head over and over like mantra as he walked out of her room and closed the door, not wanting to se that any longer, missing the one thing that could mend the broken ties._

_Her last words in a letter were never heard._

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eighteen<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"I have an idea..."**

* * *

><p><strong>So now we know how things happened with Lyon and Gray, but what do you think is in the letter that Gray missed in Ultear's room, was it really his fault that Ultear killed herself? What do you think happened to Silver? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I know I said that I would publish this the other night but as I was taking a break I fell asleep and by the time I woke up it was three in the morning so it was pretty late and Im not going to finish them at that time so yeah. Also I woke up late and that s why this update is so late in the afternoon and because I had to help out around the house so that also contributed with the lateness.<strong>

**Sorry again.**

**Hope you enjoyed it~  
><strong>**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	18. Day Eighteen

**Hey guys,**

**so here is another chapter,**

**Im almost caught up!**

**After this I may update the chapter a little late**

**cuz i have to watch Christmas movies with my family for like 2 hours,**

**Since the next chapter, I'm going to make longer because there is a bit of drama**

**that needs to happen before the final day**

**so I have to start waking up earlier and making them longer.**

**So I hope you enjoy this,**

**because soon some things will happen with**

**three in particular people.**

**Mwahahah**

**Enjoy**

**Day Eighteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eighteen<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"I have an idea..."**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"Mm..." a blonde teen yawned and opened her eyes groggily to the blinding rays of the sun, she grimace and then buried her face back into her pillow, she didn't want to wake up yet but she knew she had to since she had school. Two more day's she told herself only two more days until the holiday's come and she can start hanging out with Gray and her friends more, her chest warmed at the thought of spending more time with her boyfriend, but soon her thoughts darkened when they turned to the story Gray had told her. It wasn't his fault, she was sure that Ultear had to of had a better reason to do what she did and she was going to find out what it was. When he spoke about his past his eyes seemed, so hallow, they seemed like they weren't his eyes but somebody else's, somebody she didn't know.

She sighed and ran her hands through her blonde locks before putting her glasses on, she never really like to wear them since she was afraid that people would think of her as a some kind of nerd but she could wear them at home or even when Gray was over, but that was the only time she would. She shook her head and walked downstairs with Gray's old long-sleeved T-shirt on and began to prepare her breakfast. As she began to get pumped up for the day ahead of her,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After she finished eating Lucy quickly got dressed into a pair of black jeans and a white tank top with black flats, leaving her hair in its usual style with light make up. She nodded at her reflection in the mirror and walked downstairs just as her doorbell ring, she groaned and ran a hand through her hair as she tiredly opened the door and walked away, the man on the other side of it shook his head in a disapproving way and watched the retreating figure of his girlfriend walk toward her unpacked bag.

"Lu, its not safe to do that..." she heard a deep voice behind her scorn. She rolled her eyes, allowing a small smile to play on her lips as she grabbed her bag and keys,

"Yeah but I knew that it was my idiot at the door..." she countered with a playful tone. He glared at the back of her head but then smirked slightly when he remembered what she said about him being her's. "You ready for today?" she asked cheerfully. He had to think for a moment, was there something happening today? He just couldn't remember anything that was going on that day and gave her a curious expression , she gave him a dead panned look and sighed, "Remember our music assignment!?" she couldn't believe he had forgotten their assignment, she started to question whether he even practiced the song at all! She heard him chuckled nervously and turned to see him scratching the back of his head.

He _didn't_ practice!

"GRAY!" She screeched at him as he ran out the door soon followed by the angered blonde, as he glanced behind him to see the blonde running after him he couldn't help but feel how different this all seemed. It seemed like some kind of dream to him, feeling so alive and happy even after the loss of his family and the hatred bubbling between him and his younger brother, it felt bittersweet. Having her in his arms, being able to hold her and kiss her like any other man would do for the woman he loves but it didn't seem like he belonged in this colorful world, before he only saw the black and grey of the world but all it took was one drop of gold and now his whole world was colored. He quickly spun around and caught the surprised blonde in his arms before twirling her around, there she goes again making the colors spin before his eyes, making him realize just how much this woman mean to him.

Her eyes widened at hi sudden bold moves, what had gotten into him? What happened to the grey Gray? He seemed more lively and she was glad but for some reason she could see a small cloud of grey in his eyes as he looked into his blue eyes. Al worries she had of him were washed out of the water though when he placed a soft kiss on her temple and looked at her with an apologetic look.

"Sorry babe, I totally forgot with everything that was going on lately, but I promise we will be fine, okay?" he reassured her as he ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and nodded, leaning more into his,

"Promise?" she questioned with a quiet voice. Gray looked down at her and a breathy chuckle escaped his lips, he looked up to the sky as he though of his promise to her,

"I promise." he told her. He continued to gaze at sky and it didn't sit right with him, the way the sky was today, it was supposed to be a sunny day with no clouds but for some reason he felt like there was a storm coming, and a frightening one at that.

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"Lucy~ Gray~ You're up!" their teacher called cheerfully as the last music act stepped up and onto the stage at the front of their music room. Lucy looked over to the raven haired male who was putting his guitar strap over his shoulder and gave him a worried look, she believed in him but she couldn't help the small shimmer of doubt in the back of her mind as she listened to his fingers brushing against the guitar strings as she closed her eyes and began to let her fingers glide over the piano. The sweet melody of their song rang through the room filled with students, she felt nervous and he felt afraid it had been a long time since he had done something this big in front of people but he had his girl beside him, clearing the grey within him. He opened his mouth taking a deep breath before starting the song. (**Lucy, _Both, _**_Gray. _"Say something A great big world)

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
><em> I'll be the one, if you want me to<em>  
><em> Anywhere, I would've followed you<em>  
><em> Say something, I'm giving up on you<em>

Gray closed his eyes as the lyrics continued to pour out of his mouth like he wasn't even in control of what he was singing, this song, he felt as if he was speaking to them, to his family. He wanted them to say something to him, tell him not to let, keep them etched into his memory and carry the guilt that he held on his shoulders so he still had that connection with them but he could feel the silence piercing through him, edging him towards the end of the road, blocking him from being connected with him.

This was his final farewell.

_**And I am feeling so small**_  
><em><strong> It was over my head<strong>_  
><em><strong> I know nothing at all<strong>_

**_And I will stumble and fall_**  
><strong><em> I'm still learning to love<em>**  
><strong><em> Just starting to crawl<em>**

Both childhood memories, the happy and fun times, the painful and the sorrowful, they were all blocked out, something was creating a barricade from his guilt and family while something was keeping her away from her memories, like it was trying to protect her. The warmth of that barricade felt calming but yet there was a small part of it that had a chill to it, that was the piece that made her back away from the wall of memories, that was what kept her away and she was afraid, maybe that small part f her that was afraid was till a small child learning and growing.

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anywhere, I would've followed you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Say something, I'm giving up on you<strong>_

**And I will swallow my pride**  
><strong>You're the one that I love<strong>  
><strong>And I'm saying goodbye<strong>

Who does she love? Of course she loved Gray but who was it that she had loved before him, the people in her dreams, the voices that plagued her mind, the people in her painting, just who were they? Did she love them? Was there some kind of strain between their relationship? Is that why she never see's emotion or hear's a happy tone from those people in her dreams?

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_  
><em><strong>And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And anywhere, I would have followed you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you<strong>_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_  
><em><strong>Say something<strong>_

Maybe the love that they hold for each other is what is pushing those memories away, for Lucy she is gaining the love she doesn't remember and for Gray he is gaining the love of someone else to replace the love he had been missing for all those years. Maybe they were just replacing bad memories with he good so they could live in the present instead of the past and keep looking forward. The message within the song they made together was filled with remorse, grieve, guilt and wonder, they have both lost something precious to them both having memories somewhere deep within them, both suffering a silent battle, one pushing the memories away not wanting to remember while the other is hesitant to regain them for fear that she wouldn't be able to stay who she really was. They wanted to convey a certain meaning to the song they both were right there, if they both waned to console each other they both needed each other and all they had to do was 'say something.'

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

After their performance, the day ended in a blur and the two teens drove home on Gray's motorcycle, both glad that they had somebody there with each other. Questions ran through each of their minds, both wondering if they could help the other with their problems, Lucy had a way that could possibly bring peace tot he two battling brothers while Gray's was starting to find the piece's to the puzzle that is Lucy's past. Both had mystery that were starting to unravel at the others hands, both holding something that could connect the link to the whole situation but as said before they needed to speak up and say something about it.

They both sat in silence, each with a mug in hand as they relaxed on his living room couch, they were both too afraid to speak up, too afraid of what they said could bring up something unwanted. She felt unnerved by the silence between them, they were so close but yet so far, she could feel his warmth next to her but if she reached out would she be able to grab him? She set down her mug and stood up, facing him, she couldn't stand it, she needed to confirm something,

"Gray?" she kneeled down in front of him as he stared back at her, he raised a brow in response to her unease and intertwined their hands to calm her down enough to speak, "Could-Could I see Ultear's room?" she grimaced at her question, waiting for him to lash out at her but the fury never cam and she looked at him as he did back at her with a dubious look.

"Why do you want to go in there?" he asked gently, although he was the one who felt like he would shatter in a minute. She looked him dead in the eyes, eyes ablaze with determination as he hand gripped tighter around his, he could see that she had made a goal and knew that he couldn't tell her no even if he wanted.

"I have an idea..." he nodded hesitantly and lead her to his sisters room, he was a little nervous going to that room since neither he nor Lyon had gone to that room since the day she died, he refused to. Lucy watched him with soft eyes as she saw his hand shake when he reached for the door, silently she held his hand for support and with one last try he pushed the door open. The room was simple and was typical for a girl of Ultear's age, but things have changed after four years, the rooms was caked in dust and cobwebs hung on in the corners of the room and off some of her plush doll's, the blonde released his hand carefully and began to examine every area in the room.

She was beginning to loose hope when she saw a blood red color flash from the corner of her eye, standing out from the surrounding colors of purple and black, carefully she grabbed the old envelope and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at the back of it and read what it said,

_'Ultear Fullbuster,_

_December 05 X781'_

She glanced over to Gray to see a look of shock frozen on his face, she tenderly opened the letter as he came behind her, both beginning to read the contents of the letter. They had both been suffering some kind of pain, neither having anything to support each other but themselves but with this letter the weight on one side was even lighter. He could feel himself burning, rage, anger, guilt, sorrow, regret, it all filled up as he and Lucy read the letter from his deceased sister. She could feel the hot liquid pool out from her eyes as she dropped the letter and buried her face in his chest, Ultear, she had so many burdens to carry and yet she was so cheerful, none of them were his fault, but the pain she suffered had been channeled to them.

"T-Thank y-you," she head him sob into her shoulder. Their tears continued to mix with each others, all it took was for her to say something and this was possible, finding out, finding away to mend broken ties, and away out of the grey world.

Ultear was finally heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Nineteen<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Pleas just, please!" she sobbed, "Please read it, its for Ultear!"**

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? What do you think Ultear's reason for committing suicide was? What was written in her letter? Do you guys know the answer? Sorry for the really late update but I still hoped you enjoyed it,<strong>

**Night~**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	19. Day Nineteen

**Hello again,**

**not much to say right now,**

**but I hope you guys are liking how this story is!**

**I finally finished 'The Pain of a Singer's' Epilogue**

**so that will be published**

**Christmas day.**

**I reall think you are going to enjoy it,**

**well at least I hope so.**

**But anyway**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

**Day Nineteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Nineteen<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Pleas just, please!" she sobbed, "Please read it, its for Ultear!"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

A blonde paced back and forth backstage as she listened to the bands perform the Christmas songs they prepared, school had passed by in a blur and it was almost time for her and Gray to go up on stage and perform. They had been chosen to sing at the concert courtesy of their friends loud and annoying voices pissing off their teacher enough to force them to go on stage and sing. She didn't mind singing in front of her class but everyone in her school which was about 300 students, she wasn't too comfortable with it and it didn't help that she was forced to wear a flowing dress for the performance and for the rest of the dance afterword, though it was cute she didn't like the many lecherous eyes of the male student body looking at her ass. Her crystal blue sparkly heels clicked against the tiled floor as she nervously played with her slightly curled hair, reluctantly she had put her glasses on so she could go over the sheet music as she and Gray were in the far off corner of the stage.

"Lucy?" she heard Gray question. She stopped her pacing momentarily to look at her raven haired boyfriend before staring up again, he just sighed and stood up as he wrapped his arms around her torso and nuzzled his face into her hair. "Were going to do fine Lu, you look great, but I don't like how short that dress is..." he growled. She huffed at his words and looked at her dress, her dress was a beautiful crystal blue color that had a sweetheart neckline, the middle of the dress at the top was sewn together to make a few tiny ruffles. Silver rhinestones outlined the neckline of the dress and around her hips making the dress shine even more as it flowed out to the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him back, she felt calmer in his arms and she began to relax even more until they heard the band stop and Erza speak into the microphone.

"Well that was a very good song boys," she looked at the guy walking off stage, "Now we have two of my person friends coming onto sing , come on Gray, Lucy..." she looked at the side of the stage as the blonde and raven haired teens walked up to her. The scarlet haired woman walked up to the blonde and gave her a quick hug as she handed her the microphone, "Good luck.." she whispered. Lucy smiled at her support and took a deep breath before she walked up beside Gray and sat at the large piano next to her boyfriend, she connected the microphone to the stand on the piano as Gray kept his guitar next to him, both looked back toward the rest of the musicians that played back up and nodded. (**Lucy, _Both, _**_Gray_ Ross Lynch and Laura Marano)

_What's your favorite time of year,_  
><em> can you tell me?<em>

** The one that never gets here**  
><strong> fast enough<strong>

_Is it fall or spring?_  
><em> A summer thing?<em>

** Winter is my favorite thing, **  
><strong> because<strong>

The blonde looked over to the raven haired teen and smiled, knowing that it was about to get a little faster. He nudged her arm gently and then turned a bit on the seat to face the audience.

_**Billion lights are blinkin'**_  
><em><strong> Jingle bells are ringin'<strong>_  
><em><strong> Everybody's singing<strong>_  
><em><strong> I Love Christmas<strong>_

**_Santas almost flyin'_**  
><strong><em> lots of ribbon tyin'<em>**  
><strong><em> presents multiplyin'<em>**  
><strong><em> I Love Christmas<em>**

**_ Oh whoa_**  
><strong><em> Oh whoa<em>**  
><strong><em> Oh whoa<em>**  
><strong><em> I Love Christmas<em>**

He helped her off the piano seat and led her to the front where the microphone stand was, she placed it in and continued to sing along with him, both staring into each others eyes. Gray smirked as his part started to come up and he held something over both of their heads while the audience cheered and laughed at what he held.

A mistletoe.

_You better watch out,_  
><em> for that mistletoe,<em>  
><em> they're hanin'<em>

_ And you might have to,_  
><em> pucker up and kiss,<em>  
><em> someone<em>

He kissed her on the cheek giving her a big surprise which made her eyes as wide as saucer's but she didn't let her singing falter as she sang with him for the chorus but not before sending him a playful glare with her pink tinted cheeks.

** Friends you know are**  
><strong> gonna pray for snow<strong>  
><em><strong>A winter wonderland <strong>_  
><em><strong> is a lot more fun<strong>_

_** A lot more fu-u-un**_

_** Billion lights are blinkin'**_  
><em><strong> Jingle bells are ringin'<strong>_  
><em><strong> Everybody's singing<strong>_  
><em><strong> I Love Christmas<strong>_

_** Santas almost flyin'**_  
><em><strong> lots of ribbon tyin'<strong>_  
><em><strong> presents multiplyin'<strong>_  
><em><strong> I Love Christmas<strong>_

_** Oh whoa**_  
><em><strong> Oh whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong> I Love Christmas<strong>_

**Seems like you got**  
><strong> to wait forever<strong>  
><strong> to seasons change<strong>  
><strong> then here it comes<strong>

Gray looked over to his girlfriend who was singing with her angelic voice, eyes closed, and hips swaying to the beat, maybe this year Christmas wouldn't be so bad, he finally had someone to spend it with, someone he loved and cared for finally he had happiness in his life.

_ It's magic when it_  
><em> brings us all together<em>  
><strong><em> This doesn't last long enough<em>**  
><strong><em> Long enough<em>**  
><strong><em> Yeah<em>**

_**I Love Christmas**_  
><em><strong> I Love Christmas<strong>_

_** Billion lights are blinkin'**_  
><em><strong> Jingle bells are ringin'<strong>_  
><em><strong> Everybody's singing<strong>_  
><em><strong> I Love Christmas<strong>_

_** Santas almost flyin'**_  
><em><strong> lots of ribbon tyin'<strong>_  
><em><strong> presents multiplyin'<strong>_  
><em><strong> I Love Christmas<strong>_

_** Oh whoa**_  
><em><strong> Oh whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong> I Love Christmas<strong>_

_** Oh whoa**_  
><em><strong> Oh whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong> I Love Christmas<strong>_

_** Oh whoa**_  
><em><strong> Oh whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong> I Love Christmas <strong>_

They both smiled at the audience as they listened to the thunderous cheers, ray hugged Lucy there on the spot and kissed her cheek again making her go as red as Erza's hair.

"I told you we would be great!" he teased. She smacked his chest playfully before stepping off stage with the help of her boyfriend and into the crowd earning many congratulations from the people they passed. She accepted every word they said and politely thanked them as they moved to the middle of the floor to dance, he pulled her close as the new band, slowly couples around them began to dance alongside the couple and soon everyone in the room was dancing with someone. Lucy smiled up at her boyfriend and leaned her head against his chest, though she had some questions she needed to ask him, she already told him what the plan was but she needed to know something else,

"Gray?" she questioned lifting her head from its place against his chest, he looked down at her and smiled slightly before kissing her forehead ,

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to show your brother?" she asked the question that had been bothering her. Gray sighed and lead her by the hand to go outside to talk privately. Once they were outside he sighed and leaned against the wall of the school and stared up at the night sky, the stars shone brightly that night and Lucy smiled as she thought of her friends, she always loved the stars and she was happy that Gray shared the same interest as her, silently, she leaned her head against his shoulder for more warmth as the chilling night air nipped at her skin. He looked down at her and smiled slightly as he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders before standing in front of her, blocking her view of the star's, slowly he pulled out a small black box from his pocket and held it out to her,

"This is for you..." he told her. Her eyes widened when she saw what he held out to her and carefully, she opened it to reveal a beautiful silver chained necklace with a white sparkly snowflake on the end, she gasped at the beauty of the necklace and looked up to Gray as she held out the beautiful piece of jewelry with tears in her eyes. Instantly, she jumped on him and gave him a hug,

"Thank you so much Gray," she cried. He smiled at her and hugged her closely, then she remember why he brought her here. "Gray, are we going to show Lyon now?"

"Show me what?"

Both heads snapped up at the sudden voice and Gray paled, he didn't want to face him quite yet but there he was standing in front of them with an unpleasant look plastered on his face. His hair was combed down for the special occasion, he wore a silver button up, dress shirt with a pair of black jeans matched with his black shoes, his jacket was flung over the side of his left shoulder as he stared at them with a raised brow. Lucy gulped at his icy glare and gripped her boyfriends hand, he let out a small breath before speaking,

"Its about Ultear," instantly anger flared up into the young man's eyes but he continued to speak as if he hadn't seen anything within his eyes start to burn, "It wasn't any of our faul-" his sentence was cut off by a fist to the face, Lucy stared in horror as Gray began to get closer and closer to the pavement, tears fell out of her eyes,

"Gray!" she ran up to his side and touched the side of his face where he was hit, a large purple bruise had already began to form on his cheek from the force of the impact. She was about to help him up when she was shoved to the side when Lyon dove in at him again, her cries and pleas for him to stop went on deaf ears as he continued to hit his fist's against Gray's fist over and over.

"I told you to never speak of her again!" he roared as he continued to punch him. The raven haired teen did his best to block his brothers attacks in his weakened state, he was well aware of his girlfriends cries of encouragement to not let him do this to him but he knew he deserved this at least for ignoring them for so long and causing most of his suffering, if he had just been there it wouldn't have ended up like this. He glared up at his brother though, that was the most he could do in this position, "You have taken everything away from me! First our parents, then Ultear! Then you got my friends and Juvia but now you took away Lucy! What do you have against me!?" he screamed. Gray's eyes widened and his defenses broke, everything that he had his brother had wanted and that was why he started to hang out with his friends, take Juvia and tried to take Lucy away because he was taking his brothers happiness away.

"LYON! PLEASE STOP!" He heard Lucy cry faintly as his vision started to blur. The white haired male snapped out of his blinded rage and looked down at his bloodied fist, while he subconsciously got off of his brothers and continued to stare wide eyed at his fist covered in blood, his brothers blood, the only family he had left. She ran over to her bleeding boyrfriend and gripped onto his shirt as she cried into his chest, "Gray..." she sobbed, she felt the warmth of his arms coming around her waist and pulling her closer as she wiped the blood off with some tissues she had. With shaky hands she took out the letter from Ultear and held it out to Lyon without looking at him, "Pleas just, please!" she sobbed, "Please read it, its for Ultear!"

He looked at the dirty letter in her hand with a red stamp in the middle to keep it sealed and hesitantly took it from her grasp, he looked at the back of the letter to see the foreign writing that was Ultear's and began to open the letter and read,

_Ultear Fullbuster,_

_Dec 05 X781_

_Dear Lyon-kun and Gray-nii,_

_So I guess you guys are pretty shocked right? Im sorry I left like this without a proper goodbye, but I couldn't handle seeing your faces so sad when I say it so instead I am writing this letter for you both to read. Lately Gray-nii has been very cold toward us and I don't blame him, I mean look at me, I look exactly like our mother and you , Lyon you for some reason z(:D ) look so much like our father, I bet it was painful for him to be around us and yet, we still tried. We were young and foolish weren't we, to not understand the stress of the situation of our mothers death and fathers disappearance, we always wanted his attention when he was busy with high school, we may not of know but that was because he was very good at hiding the pain he had but, he wasn't good enough to hide it from his own sister. _

_He carried such a heavy burden and yet he still stayed with us, have you noticed Ly-kun? Have you noticed how he would always come home late during the night, later then he would when mama and papa were alive? Have you noticed how he sometimes looses his strength when just simply reading? Have you noticed how thin he has gotten? Maybe not, but I have noticed so much change in Gray-nii and it hurts to know that he is only like this because he's helping provide for us._

_Do you remember Ly-kun? Remember when we were a happy family, always playing with each other, always health and never alone? Its been a month now since then and Gray-nii looks worse then ever, did you notice? After this I hope you and Gray-nii are on better terms, you always fought before but not this violently, Ly-kun, please don't hurt Gray-nii he needs the most support right now, we were able to get a proper goodbye but all he got was mother getting hurt before him and never seeing father again. How is that fair? And you know this but yet you still choose to argue with him, I just want it to stop._

_Gray-nii, be sure to take care of yourself after this okay? Don't be sad that im gone, none of this was because you were cold toward us, actually it doesn't involve anything from home. Kids are getting worse at our school Gray-nii, remember those girls and boys I told you about? They're getting worse and no matter what I do they don't stop, I couldn't handle it anymore, I was beyond help Gray-nii, okay? So don't blame yourself. I love you Gray-nii and I'm sorry, I know that I was the last part of our family that you knew was alive, but I couldn't handle it anymore._

_I'm scared Gray-nii, no matter what I feel like even if we move, those mean words will still follow me wherever I go, it happened the last time don't you remember, those names were following me everywhere maybe if I could just set back time a little they would stop and we could be happy again, do you think that would work Gray-nii?_

_Ly-kun, Gray-nii thank you so much for everything that you have done for me, I love you moth so much and im sorry again for leaving you but this is what I wanted, so please don't be mad at me. Support each other with everything you have. Gray-nii I hope you find someone special and that you will want to keep smiling and care for just like you did me, Ly-kun I want you to be happy and open up to people like you did when you got used to us, keep going and never stop. __My last wish is for you to mend the broken bonds of this family with each other, I want us to be a family again just like we used even if its different, I want you to be brothers again._

_Love_

_Your baby sister, Ultear._

Silent tears streamed down his face as he finished reading the letter, she never did that because of their brother but because things were so bad at school that she couldn't stay there any longer. He looked up at his bruised brother and watched how his blonde girlfriend, held limply in his arms, crying, continued to wipe his face and give him tender kisses as if he would break at any moment. He found someone that he could keep smiling just like she wanted, but he wasn't happy and that was because he had been hating the wrong person the whole time. His brother had someone that he loved but who did he really love? He never thought about the possibility of him loving anyone else besides Ultear and same goes for his brother ever being able to have his heart melted but the proof was in front of him.

"Gray..." he croaked. "Im sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"LUCY!"**

* * *

><p><strong>So I am hoping to update at least once more tonight but im going to aim for two. So what did you think of Ultear's letter? I know I used the Christmas song before but I thought it would be cute for them to sing this one together again accept this time as an official couple in the story. Im hoping it wasn't to bad since it was pretty short but for some reason until the fight scene I couldn't really add any detail to it and it made me frustrated so Im hoping it wasn't to bad of a crappy start.<strong>

**Let me know what you think**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	20. Day Twenty

**So how was the last chapter?**

**Good? bad?**

**I hope you guys like this one two because so far I think that**

**this chapter and Day Nineteen's**

**are my favorites.**

**This is going to have some drama in it **

**so I hope you're prepared.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Day Twenty**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"LUCY!"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Soft.

That's all he could comprehend as he continued to take in the feeling of something soft tenderly run across his stinging cheek, why was it hurting so much? He groaned and snuggled into the softness, ignoring the stinging in his face, he heard a soft giggle from beside him and something soft and warm press against his eyelid. Slowly he opened his eye to see a bit of blonde, immediately he knew who it was and pulled her down on top of him and squeezed her tightly, again he heard her giggle and felt her hands running through his hair,

"Gray, come on wake up it almost noon..." she whispered in his ear as she gave it a small kiss, he sighed and groaned to show his protest but she began to pull back as he did this so regretfully, he sat up and held her closer and looked at the time, noticing that it was about 3 in the afternoon.

"I don't want to get up..." he mumbled. She smiled brightly at him and carefully placed her warm hands on either side of his cool face and winced when she rubbed her thumb across his bruised cheek,

"How are your bruises?" she kissed his hand, he smiled up at her and nodded, he wasn't really sure if his bruises hurt or not considering he hadn't really moved his face much but he knew he wasn't able to open his left eye. Last night after Lyon apologized, he and Gray had talked a little bit and cleared things up between the two, they still weren't as closed as they may have liked to be as brothers but they were one step closer to being like that again. He sighed and closed his eyes,

"Well they feel better but considering that this all happened yesterday so I don't really feel much different," he stated as he leaned his forehead against her chest. he smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair, the whole Lyon thing tired him out and even now he still looked exhausted, she felt bad for him, he had been through a lot lately and with finding Ultear's letter and knowing it wasn't his fault she committed suicide he must have felt the weight of that burden. "Do we have to get up?" he groaned.

"Yes! Remember we planned to go out on a date today~" she pouted, his eyes snapped open after hearing this and he finally remembered that he did say they were going to go on a date this Saturday. He looked up at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips,

"Sorry I forgot about it, Ill get ready now..." he began to sit up.

"We don't have to go if you don't feel up to it," she assured him, he only shook his head and smiled before swooping down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No I promised you we would so we will go, ill be out in a few," he said as he grabbed a pair of nice clothes and locking the bathroom door. The blonde looked down at herself, hoping she wasn't too under-dressed for their date, she wore a pair of black leggings with a white button down long sleeved top, with gold button, she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and but on small, black ankle boots with her hair up in a high ponytail. She sighed and shook her head, no use in worrying about it now, it would take her forever to change now and he was just about done.

_***Click***_

The door to the bathroom opened to reveal a fully dressed Gray. He wore a pair of baggy black jeans held up with a black and blue striped belt with the school's insignia in the middle as a buckle, a long-sleeved, navy blue button down dress shirt that he rolled up to his elbows as Lucy dead but he had a leather jacket over top.

"Ready?" he questioned. She nodded eagerly and accepted his extended hand as he lead her out of the house and to his motor cycle, she smiled and rested her head on his back as the wind whipped her hair around. She loved the feeling of being so close to him and having the wind blow past her as they push against it, she couldn't wait to see where they were going as she gazed out into the setting sun, she loved the winter because of this, the sun would start to set earlier than usual. The snowflakes blew past them in a blur, it was unusually snowy that day and it was getting harder for them to see the roads in front of them,

"Gray maybe we should stop here..." she told him. They were in a vacant area but nearby they could faintly see a café that was open and Gray was about to refuse because he had made reservations so they could have a really nice date but when he looked ahead, he couldn't see a thing and decided not to put his girlfriend in danger and pulled over.

"Are you sure Lu?" he asked over the wind. She smiled and nodded as she tightened her arms around him, assuring him that this would be just fine for their date.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"May I take your order?"

"Uh, ill have a Pepsi and pasta and, Lu what do you want?" the raven haired boy ordered before turning to his beautiful blonde girlfriend, she looked down at the menu quickly before looking at the waitress who was currently drooling over her boyfriend,

"Pepsi and a salad please," she snapped her menu closed and handed it to the grumpy girl, she smiled sickly sweet at her before turning to Gray who had a brow raised din her direction, 'What?" she feigned innocence. He smirked and shook his head as she twirled the ends of her hair still acting as if she had no idea of what he was talking about, on the other hand Gray knew she was jealous and he couldn't help but feel happy over that. Usually he was the one who was jealous when he saw the boys in his class stare at her, he didn't like it when the boys would look at her with such lust filled looks, it just pissed him off. Suddenly he felt something warm and soft slip around his fingers and looked to see Lucy's small hands wrapped around his fingers, he squeezed her hand back and looked at her as she gazed out the window.

She looked so beautiful tinight, though her clothes may have been causal she still looked beautiful in his opinion no matter what she was wearing he would always think that. He continued to hod her hand until their dinner came or for him it would be his lunch,

"Here is your order, would you like me to re- fill your drinks?" Both shook their head at this and thanked her before starting their meal, Gray looked at the blonde in front of him and watched as she slowly ate her salad,

"Are you sure that's all you want Lu?" It didn't seem like much to eat but then again she didn't eat as much as he did so maybe this would be a regular amount for her while for him it would be a fraction of what he normally ate. She looked up at his concerned eyes and smiled gently at him,

"Yes, I'm good with this Gray, thank you though..." he gave her a small grin and struck up a conversation to continue the cheerful mood of their date,

"So Lu?" she looked at him and tilted her head as she sipped her drink, "Got any stories?" she smirked and thought for a moment before letting out a small giggle,

"Well this one time Gajeel and Loke-"

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"Ready to go?" Gray asked as he placed the money on the table for the waitress to take, he looked at his beautiful blonde an stood up before helping her with her coat like a gentlemen. She gave him a sweet smile and kissed him on the cheek as a new waitress came to pick up the bill, blue eyes locked onto each other as she approached the couple,

"Gray-sama..." she whispered. His eyes widened at the blue haired girl in front of him, he sighed as he thought of how happy he was until the moment the teen before him showed up, he gave her a sharp glare and she held up her arms in defense. "Juvia needs to speak with Gray-sama, then Juvia will leave Gray-sama and Lucy-san alone..." she stated calmly. Gray looked back to his girlfriend to see her reluctantly, nodding at him to go although in her eyes it was clear they were saying 'don't go' but he nodded in defeat before following Juvia out the café. He gave a quick kiss to the crown of the blondes head and whispered in her ear as he left,

"I will be back in a minute, wait here..." she nodded and stood in her place as she looked at her phone. She really didn't like the look in her eyes as she told Gray she ust wanted to 'talk' she didn't trust the bluenette, but she hoped she was wrong on this feeling. She looked out the café window and gazed up at the stars shinning in the midnight sky, it was already six o'clock and she just wanted to be home with her boyfriend wrapped in a blanket as they watched movies and ate popcorn, she loved it when they would do that even before they were together when they were closer of course. The snow began to beat down against the glass window of the café and she became more and more worried as each gust of wind blew the snow down more and more, blocking their vision from anything, a waitress approached her and asked sympathetically,

"Did your boyfriend ditch you for Juvia-san?" she shot a glare at the brunette and shook her head rapidly, dismissing the empathetic look she gave her and stood up,

"He is just speaking with her..." and with that she walked out side the café. She was about to get up anyway since Gray shouldn't be out in the cold like this, even if he was immune to it. When she turned the corner though as she began to speak,

"Gray, we should go it get-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What the fuck Juvia!?" he shoved the bluenette off of his lips as she licked her own, trying to make herself look more grown up and seductive which was ultimately failing at the moment. Juvia had brought him around the corner of the café and began to apologize about everything that had been going on and that she and Lyon had broken up as she began to cry. Gray, not being the best with crying women, pat her back awkwardly when suddenly she looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and asked him if she could do something to make her feel better and without getting a reply from the rave haired teen she smashed her lips onto his. "Juvia I have Lu-" but before he could finish a flash of gold whipped passed in his peripheral vision and instantly he knew Lucy had seen the whole thing.

"Lucy..." he whisper to the wind. He messed things up again, he brushed off the cold hand that reached out to him, trying to stop him from leaving but nothing was more important than his blonde and so he ran. He desperately searched through the falling snow, he could barely see anything within a few feet in front of him and he knew that there was a blizzard, it wasn't safe for either of them to be out there and he knew that the best thing to do was to take cover but he couldn't leave the person he loved out there to be so vulnerable to the world.

**"And I am feeling so small**  
><strong> It was over my head<strong>  
><strong> I know nothing at all"<strong>

He could hear the faint sound of her hoarse voice, she had been crying and it was all his fault for not being more aware of Juvia's actions, he was so stupid to not of know that she would have tried something, he shouldn't have gone. Her voice sounded so frail and weak, he hated that sound, he hated it when she sounded weak when she was the strongest girl he had ever met, she was so strong, to be able to handle those burdens, to be able to handle not knowing who you truly are.

**"And I will stumble and fall**  
><strong> I'm still learning to love<strong>  
><strong> Just starting to crawl"<strong>

Finally he saw a glimmer of golden hair and his breathing became rapid again but for some reason his body wouldn't allow him to run to her, he could feel himself walking toward her, very slowly but all he wanted to do was run, run to her and make sure she was okay and hold her telling her to never leave again and that it was not him who did it, but he couldn't. Slowly, almost cautiously, two large golden lights would appear behind her, lighting up her golden locks but the lights were not normal lights.

They were lights from a car.

He began to run towards her, he pushed himself harder and harder as the lights got brighter and brighter but just before he could reach her, her blonde, snowflake filled hair went flying through the snowy sky. He watched in terror as a scream erupted from his throat,

"LUCY!"

He ran, faster than he ever had, he was no longer held back by the invisible binds, but when he finally reached her all he could see was her pale face and the crimson color of blood staining her once golden tresses. The faint sounds of sirens echoed in the background followed by the horrified screams of the young man that hit her, but he couldn't hear a thing, the only thing he could hear was her faint and shallow breaths.

_"_Gray," that weak voice again, he hated it. The ice slowly started to creep back into his heart, he hated it, he hate Juvia, he hated his life, he hated the man who drove the car, he hated everything but her. He slapped at her cheeks to keep her eyes open and gripped her hand tightly,

"Come on babe, stay with me they're almost here, stay with me please!" he sobbed. He could see the tears that ran down her face mix with his as they dripped onto her face, her half-lidded eyes looked at him and weakly, she gripped back.

"Gray..." she gasped, almost a whisper, and the last thing she told him before everything went black, was the thing that helped him be strong so she could see him "Get dad..."

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty One<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Gray! What happened to her!?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know this isn't one of my best chapters but im tired and yeah. Though I still hope it wasn't that bad of a chapter and I know it could use some improvements so I will fix those later but the main thing is that those of you who are reading this actually enjoyed it. Things are getting hectic at home since Christmas is coming so soon, so were getting a lot busier and I tried to update again after this but I am just totally drained from writing and shopping with my father, though I did get a new haircut so that was a bonus! Anyways guys I am trying my best to do the Christmas updates so they're ready but with this story it is taking up most of my time for that so its getting hard to stay on schedule for it which I would really like to keep. And for those Juvia lovers or Gruvia, sorry but this is a GraLu and in this Juvia is a bitch so yeah~<strong>

**Wish me luck with my updates!**

**Let me know what you thought of this amazingly crappy chapter.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	21. Day Twenty One

**Hello!**

**So I woke up late today,**

**but guess how I was woken up?**

**My dog jumped on my head while I was sleeping.**

**O.o**

**Yeah my dog is an evil little Shih Tzu,**

**but then again I love 'em to death so I cant complain.**

**Lets hope I can get the rest of these done today right?**

**But I hope you guys enjoy this day,**

**let me know what you think**

**Day Twenty One**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty One<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Gray! What happened to her!?"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

_"Lucia! Its almost time to go~"_

_"Aww but mama-"_

_"No Lucia, we need to go soon. Say goodbye to Leo."_

_The small blonde pouted at her mothers words, she didn't want to leave her grandfather's place just yet, she wanted to stay and play with the ginger like she usually did but lately she has been finding that their visits are becoming shorter and short and further apart from each time they do visit. She didn't understand why but just like the short visits with her mothers family her time with her father has been cut short and she was really missing the time they would be together, they were always so close just like her and her mother, all of them were so close to each together and then all of a sudden he stopped playing with her like he used to._

_"Princess~" a voice whined. The mentioned 'princess' giggled at her uncle's behavior and continued to run around the area, staying away from him, the ginger haired boy huffed in response,__(Celestial spirit King is Layla's father and Leo is Layla's brother but Leo is the same age as Lucia)_

_"Leo! Catch me if you can~" she teased and stuck her tongue out at the boy who pouted in return._

_"Now is that any way to treat our prince?" he asked flirtatiously. The girl rolled her eyes and snorted at the 14 year old, he had been trying to hug her for the last half an hour since the tow of them had just recently found out that she was to be moving and since her father was working as a politician she wasn't going to be able to see him for a few years. Both were sad about the news but soon they became cheerful once again after they found out they could see each other after things had settled down. "Please Lucia? I am going to miss you~" he asked with outreached arms. The little girl smiled and nodded before running into his arms,_

_"Im gonna miss you too Leo!" she cried. The male in return just smoothed out the hair on her head and shushed her, gently sitting down in the middle of the meadow they were playing in and let her sit on his lap as she silently sobbed._

_"Your father said we would see each other again remember? So don't worry when that time comes, I will surely be your prince~" he said melodramatically. Lucia giggled in return and wiped her tears away, she rested her cheek on his shoulder and sighed, "Are you ready for your next competition?" he asked looking at the blonde beside him, her smile brightened when she looked at him,_

_"Yup, mama said that the people I'm competing against are really good so I may have a tough time but I will keep trying. Besides that's what Jude wants right?" she asked, her expression darkening slightly. Her mother, before she was born, used to be a figure skater, she had plenty of awards and was always praised by other skaters, but when she was told she would be marrying Jude she had to give up on everything including someone special. Lucia, who loved the winter and ice, decided she wanted to take after her mother and became a figure skater, at the moment she is wearing one of the outfits she used for her competition thus creating her short visit, but her reason for wearing it was because this was her mothers._

_"Hey Lucia? Why did you get the name Lucia?" he asked, trying to change the atmosphere around them._

_"Um, mama said that she and someone else dear to her picked my name..." she responded quietly. This piqued Leo's interest as he listened to her explanation,_

_"Wait Jude didn't help with the name?" The blonde shook her head slightly, she wasn't sure why he had no say in it either but apparently he wasn't even in the room when she gave birth nor was he in the town._

_"No, Mama said she wanted to name me with a little help from her friend." he nodded silently, still wondering why Miss Layla would want her and her friend to name Lucia instead of the father... it just made no sense to him. "So why did Grandpa Stash-face name you Leo, Leo?" she asked cutely with her head tilted. Leo chuckled at her innocent look and looked at the darkening sky,_

_"Because he said I was brave and strong, just like the tales of Leo the Lion but father mainly said it was because of my hair color that resembled a male lions mane..." he trailed off thoughtfully. His arms tightened around her waist as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, tears welling up once again, "W-We will see each other again wont we..." Lucia pulled back slightly and smiled sadly at him while holding out her pinky, her eyes were puffy from crying and he cheeks were pink and puffy, she was really going to miss her best friend._

_"Pink promise?" she asked in a scratchy voice. Leo's tears finally spilled over and he smiled through them, looking at the beautiful blonde in front of him and nodded,_

_"Promise."_

_"Lucia time to go!" the blonde sighed when she heard Jude's stern voice and turned to her uncle and gave him a quick hug with a kiss on the cheek making the 16 year old blush,_

_"Thank you Leo, bye~" and with that she skipped off to join her parents in the car waiting for them to go home._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_The car ride was unusually silent, she still hadn't gotten used to the quite atmosphere in the car, she was so used to the car ride full of sounds of laughs and giggles and happy voice but again everything ahs changed since Jude came back from his business meeting but even before then their relationships with each together were hitting rocky waters. She stared out the window at the night sky, it was so pretty, another interest she and her mother shared but what she didn't know was that she and another raven haired boy were both gazing at the same sky, both unaware of the danger that lied ahead._

_"Why do you keep going back there?" she heard her father whisper harshly as she gripped the wheel tighter in his hands, the blonde looked over toward Jude, hearing his quiet question which was directed toward her mother, she tilted her head in confusion, did he mean going to her grandfathers house? Was there a problem with her and her mother going to visit people? She watched as he mother took a deep, calm breath and continued to stare out the window as she had before,_

_"Can I not take my child to go see my good friends house?" she asked, flustered. Again Jude's grip tightened on the wheel as he glared daggers over at Layla who in return just didn't return his intense gaze and continued to look up the sky, sending a silent prayer to them, asking them to watch over their daughter if anything happens. _

_"Stop avoiding the question Layla," he seethed._

_"What question?" she feigned innocence but this just angered the dirty blonde even more, Lucia pulled her knees up to her chest in fear, Jude looked like he was about to lash out at her any moment and this would be the first time she could see them fight so fiercely but what made matters worse is that she couldn't escape from the harsh reality in front of her. _

_"WHAT WERE YOU DOING OVER THERE AGAIN WITH LUCIA!?" he yelled, he had enough of her innocent act, he was tired of wondering why he would bring their daughter to that mans house, even when she was a new born she was barely home, always at _his_ house._

_"WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU ANYWAY!? ITS NOT LIKE YOU CARE!" she was angered by his harsh way of asking her a question, she hated this man with a passion, she never wanted to marry her but her family was in dept to his because of an incident and because of this Jude had fallen head over heels for her, but she was never interested and even when he finally had her, he never really did._

_He wasn't even her first._

_"OF COURSE I CARE, SHE'S MY HEIR I NEED HER!" Tears were streaming down the sixteen year old blondes face, how could he think of her like that? Did he know of her mothers secret is that why he doesn't care for her? But if he did then how did he find out? Surely he didn't tell Jude, because that would be bad for all three of them._

_"SO YOU THINK OF MY CHILD AS A PAWN IN YOUR LITTLE GAME!?" Layla was furious, he didn't know about it, so why wouldn't he care about Lucia? She was a living, breathing thing so hOw could he hunk of her as some stupid woman who would just bear an heir for the next company?_

_"OUR CHILD, LAYLA. OUR CHILD, AND WHAT ELSE WAS THERE FOR HER TO BE BORN!?" So he didn't know, she was not meant for this, she was not meant to even think of him as that and the little blonde knew who he wasn't._

_"SHE IS MY CHILD JUDE! MINE NOT YOURS, AND SHE WAS BORN BECAUSE I WANTED HER NOT BECAUSE A SCUM LIKE YOU WANTED A GAME PIECE!"_

_"SHE IS OURS LAYLA!" He protested. The young blondes tears continued to fall freely as she made herself as small as possible while putting her hands over ears and shaking her head over and over, she wanted this to stop, her head was hurting and neither of them were looking where they were going, she couldn't handle this._

_"SHE IS NOT YOUR CHILD!" She had enough of this argument, whether or not she was his pawn she didn't care right about now she just wanted this to end._

_"STOP IT!"_

**_*SCREEEEEEAAAAACH! SMAAAAASH!*_**

**_*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKK!*_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Ow," a cry could be heard off in the distance, the person who voiced this feeling looked at her unfamiliar surroundings, she could see many trees all around her, was she in a forest? Looking down at her leg as she felt a shot of pain run up her leg she saw a large piece of metal sticking out of her leg, how did this happen? Where was she? She looked everywhere and noticed it was nighttime but somehow she was able to distinguish a large fire off in the distance along with sirens and screams of agony. Her body trembled in fear and from the cold breeze of the night air, she looked down at herself to see she was in a weird outfit, quite short and it was a beautiful midnight blue color with white stones sparkling under the light of the moon. It looked beautiful, but why was she out here? More importantly,_

_Who was she?_

_She noticed a golden bracelet on her wrist with a golden key, they key was beautifully crafted at the handle with great and detailed designs of a lion head, but when she looked at the tag on the bracelet her head began to pound. A searing pain shot through her like a bullet and she clutched her head as she broke out into a cold sweat, what was this pain she felt? It was far worse then the one in her leg but how id she even get here? She shook her head there was no time for that, all she knew was that she need help but something pushed her away from grabbing the help of the people by the fire, something was pushing her away telling her she shouldn't and so she went the opposite way._

_She pushed her way through the thick woods, limping her way toward a light she had seen, it didn't seem like a natural light o which could be a firefly but it seem like it was candle lit. Slowly, she made her way to the mysterious light and came to a home, but what freaked her out wasn't the fact that the house was in the middle of the forest it was the fact that the house was made of multiple trees formed together. She gulped and hesitantly approached the wooden door and knocked on it,_

_"WHAT!?" She jumped when the door slammed open to reveal a elderly pink haired woman, in her messy bun were to knitting needles forming an X at the back, she wore a lavender skirt that reached her ankles with a long-sleeved green dress shirt with a white collar, a red cape that hid most other body along with a pair of brow boots. The woman gasped when she saw all the scratches on the blonde and the piece of metal sticking out of her leg, her eyes hardened at this and she ushered the girl inside, weakly, she did as she was told and sat on a chair as the woman began to bandage her up and gave her pain killers. "Only take one of those..." she grumbled. _

_"Thank you..." she mumbled her appreciation and grit her teeth as the woman started on the metallic piece in her leg, oh how this was going to hurt her so much. She bit her tongue as the woman began taking the metal out of her leg and bandage it up, it didn't hurt as much as it should have thanks to the painkillers she was given but it didn't take away all the pain. The pink haired woman looked up at her after she was finished,_

_"Brat, what's your name?" she asked harshly although her eyes seemed kind, the blonde knit her brows together, what was her name? Who was she? Where was her family? She shook her head,_

_"I-I don't know." Her eyes widened at the fact that the child before her didn't know anything about herself, she felt bad for the young blonde, it must be rough on her not being able to figure out who you really are and to wake up in such conditions too._

_"My names Porlyusica, takes these clothes and change brat, you must be cold." she handed her a pair of extra clothing from when she was younger and motioned for her to change in the bathroom,_

_"But what about my name?" she had tears in her eyes, knowing that she was just some unnamed child and she was already older then a ten year old made her feel so lost. The elder woman looked at her and then into her eyes, and though most of her eyes were consumed by darkness she could see a small sliver of light._

_Light._

_"Lucy..." she said. "That will be your name from now on okay?" the blonde looked up and smiled at her, Lucy, she liked that name. Quickly giving her a hug before changing she hummed to herself when she came back out with a long black dress on, it was more of a nightgown though. She handed Porlyusica her old clothes and watched as she walked toward the trash can ad held it over top,_

_"Wait!" she stopped her from throwing them out, "Can I keep it?" she asked cautiously, the pink haired woman looked at her and gave a small smile, knowing that maybe her reason for keeping it was that it was important in her previous life. _

_Someone was still important behind that clouded mind_

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

A raven haired teen paced around the halls of the hospital as he waited for the doctors to tell him how his girlfriends condition was, after they had both arrived at the hospital he immediately called the fist person who came to mind which was Gildarts and as soon as the brown haired man heard that the blonde was hit by a car he hung up. He knew that the older man was on his way, he had always been so worried about her and he guess that he cud understand maybe he thought of Cana being in that place and so that's why he was like that. Heavy and faced-paced footsteps were heard coming down the corridor,

"Gray! What happened to her!?"

He heard the panicked voice of Gildarts and he looked at him with sad eyes, eh didn't even know if she was okay but he hadn't received any word from the doctors or nurses yet. The brown haired male looked down at the teen before him and he knew he shouldn't be so harsh on him considering he was dating her but he had more of a reason to be like this,

"I-I don't know how she is yet, they haven't told me..." he said truthfully with a sigh as he held his head in his hands. Gray watched as his father-like-figure took out his phone and dialed a number before speaking rapidly to the person on the other line, he could hear a rather large crashing noise followed by racing footsteps before they ended the call, "Who was that?" he questioned. Gildarts sighed and looked at him,

"Loke, he deserves to know..." he was about to question why that flirt had the right to know before the rest but a nurse came up to them before he had the chance, seemingly out of breath,

"Miss Lucy is awake, her condition is stable but its a miracle that she woke up so soon after the procedure..." but they didn't hear the last few words because they had already dashed off to her hospital room, when they reached her room they found that the nurses words were right and their beautiful blonde was sitting up in her bed chatting to the doctor looking after her. Lucy looked up when she noticed that she and the doctor weren't alone anymore an smiled when she saw Gray, though it looked slightly forced, more half-genuine but when she saw Gildarts, tears started to form in her eyes,

"Papa..." she whimpered. The brown haired male's eyes widened when he heard this, she remembered,

"Lucia?" he questioned, not believing that she remembered him. He watched as her head bobbed up and down and he immediately ran to her side and gave her a gentle hug as the doctor walked out of the room to give the three some space, Gray stood their shell shocked at the scene before him, papa? What was going on? Clearing his throat he voiced his questions,

"What is going on here?" Lucy looked at him with a small smile on her face as she began to explain,

"Well, Gildarts is my father..." she stated. "My mother and Gildarts or dad I guess, were in love but Jude which is my mothers husband was to be her intended, but my mother refused to be his and so even after their marriage she would meet up with my father secretly when one night they got a little *ahem* carried away..." she blushed and looked away,

"So wait Cana is?" Lucy looked down at her necklace and began to fiddle with it, a loving smile on her face making her look so at peace with what her past was.

"Is my twin..." she breathed, "Since Jude wasn't in town during the birth he never found out about Cana or how he wasn't my actual father since my mother had to do it with him right after she found out she was pregnant so it was believable. Since Cana and I are fraternal twins and she had brown hair and neither of them did mama had to keep Cana with my father, she came over often to see her and keep us familiar with who our family actually was but one day when I was coming back with my mother and Jude from a visit with my Grandfather and uncle, it stopped." Gildarts nodded solemnly,

"Yes, Gray that day your mother was killed and father went missing the same thing happened to Lucia, her mother was killed in a car accident apparently she and Jude were arguing and then Jude was found alive but she was missing." he motioned to the blonde with tears in his eyes, "We searched for a long time but we were never able to find her..." she put a hand on his shoulder to show that she was happy. Suddenly the door to her room busted open to show a ginger haired teen,

"LUCY!"

She smiled at him, tears finally flowing down her cheeks as her eyes landed on the grown up uncle she had missed for so many years, she was finally with her family,

"Leo..." she said in a shaky voice. His eyes popped out of his head when he heard her call him by his given name, never had he thought he would ever hear that voice say that name again, he raced to her side and grabbed her hand, completely ignoring the angered Gray.

"Princess," tears fell from his eyes, he had missed her so much. Questions ran through Gray's head as the three talked idly, catching up on what they missed with each other each year, why didn't they just tell her who she was? Don't they know how much pain she was in?

"You know," he heard her shaky voice say, "I saw Jude after I ran away... He died." she let out breath, the room fell silent at her words as she continued, "He looked so old and he was so deathly pale, he didn't look like that rich, business man he used to be, he looked dead. He treated me as his child once again though, he said he was sorry and begged for me to forgive him but at the time I didn't know who he was or what his words meant but now..."

"I'm sure he was truly sorry Lu..." Gray assured her. Gildarts looked up to the raven haired teen and then back to his daughter, they needed some time, grabbing the gingers hand he began to drag him out the room,

"Wha-! No! But im not gay anymore so let me talk to my princess!" he cried out. Gildarts slapped the back of his head and continued to drag him out,

"Shut up Leo you're in a hospital."

"NOOOO!"

_***Slam!***_

The door slammed shut behind the noisy teen and understanding father, Gray looked down at Lucy with tender and sorry eyes, he wasn't sure how to approach this, she had tear sin her eyes and he knew it wasn't from her getting her memories back after so many years, he caused those tears and he hated it.

"Lu..." he sighed, " Im really sorry, I didn't know Juvia was going to do that and I mean I should have know but I still went anyway," he said guiltily as he hung his head. The blonde looked at him with unreadable eyes, she knew he was telling the truth, just by his way of speaking and his actions told a whole story, silently slipping her hand through his she squeezed,

"I know but, just seeing you guys like that made me feel sick, even though I believed you I still couldn't stand seeing and I guess I just wasn't thinking straight but I ran out blindly... but I guess it was a good thing because I got my memories back right?" she chuckled wryly. His eyes hardened as he heard that he stared right into her eyes while puling her hand toward him more so she went flat against his chest on the bed,

"Don't ever say things like that..." he voice sounded scratchy, like he was crying.

"Gray..."

"I don't like seeing you get hurt like that, no matter what don't put yourself in danger like that okay? Please promise me that." she stared up into his teary eyes with a kind smile,

"Gray..." she sighed, a tender smile on her face as she leaned against his broad chest and wrapped her arms around his torso, "Okay, I promise I wont do it again."

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty Two<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"C-Can I go?"**

* * *

><p><strong>So Lucy got her memories back! Surprised Gildarts is Lucy's father? Did you notice how I never put 'Lucy's father' as I was speaking about Jude and Lucy, because I dint ant you to get the wrong idea but Lucy did know that Jude wasn't her real father and that Gildarts was. Now Lucy and Cana are fraternal and I know in the manga Lucy and Cana aren't the same age but in this I am making them the same age so yeah. Also I got some reviews one in particular though you were asking if Lucy and Gray didn't trust each other enough but they do, the thing is though is that Gray has been betrayed like that lots of times because of his brother and though he loved her he himself doesn't want to keep going through that and as for Lucy you have to remember that Gray was the one who had helped her with thing as she did with him so it was hard for her to watch that. Since Gray hadn't pushed her away right away she thought that he actually was wanting it so that is why she ran away because she thought that, its not that they don't trust each other its just that they are both afraid of being hurt again.<strong>

**That clear the confusing?**

**Let me know what you thought,**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	22. Day Twenty Two

**So here is another chapter for you guys,**

**I know its probably not as long as you would like,**

**but I have other updates to finish to remember and**

**plus,**

**after I will go back and fix parts that need it and add more detail **

**but not anything you will need to re-read**

**so don't worry.**

**I'm hoping I can get a few updates in for 'You're not Alone'**

**because I have something really good planned for Christmas.**

**So keep supporting me as I do my updates please!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying your vacation so far,**

**Enjoy,**

**Day Twenty Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty Two<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"C-Can I go?"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"Lu~" a voice called to the blonde as she turned in her bed, she felt her pillow rumble underneath her, why was her pillow moving? Did they even move? She felt it shift again under her head and her eyes flew open at that, in front of her Gray was there, with no shirt on whatsoever. Wasn't she in the hospital? Then realization hit her like a brick, she was released around five in the morning and so Gray had taken her back to her place with permission from her father of course.

Father.

It felt weird to finally call him that after not seeing him for so long and believing her father had died when in reality Jude was the one who had died but later then her mother. She finally felt at peace with her life, she had her memories back, she knew who she was and who she loved before the accident and she had someone who stay by her side no matter what. She looked up adoringly at her boyfriend and closed her eyes again with a small smile on her lips, she felt a hand run through her hair soothingly,

"You had a pretty rough night, huh?" she nodded tiredly, she felt him shift slightly so she wasn't laying on his chest anymore, she opened her eyes and pouted at his actions and watched as he leaned over her to give her small kiss on the lips, "You know we have to get up right?" she whined in protest while she pulled the covers over her head as if hiding from the daylight that kept her boyfriend awake. Silently cursing him as he tugged on her blankets, efficiently pulling the blankets off of her pale body,

"Hey! Gray, im freezing!" she shivered, pulling her knees up to her chest , trying to preserve as much body heat as she could. She glared up at her boyfriend who just held a smirk on his pale face,

"I can warm you up..." he said as he leaned over toward her and covered her small body with his own as she bear hugged her, she giggled at his actions and looked up at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips, he chuckled at her shyness and rested his forehead against his, "Hey babe?" he asked. His gaze looked intense and through all that Lucy could see a slight amount of worry in his eyes, sitting up slightly but not enough to push him off, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him questioningly. "Would you like to move in with me? I mean I know its really fast that were doing this considering we have only been together for like a week and know each other for Twenty Two days, but I feel like I want you to stay with me. You live right next door so why not?"

The blonde looked surprise, well who wouldn't be hearing their boyfriend ask them to move in with them, she hadn't really thought about it but she did like it when they spent the night together. What Would her father say when he found out? It would be nice to wake up to her boyfriend every morning but was it really okay? She looked up at him and gave him a long and tender kiss, her response to his question was clear and he eagerly replied to her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Wait, what about your brother?" she broke their kiss to ask him, Gray's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the mention of his brothers name during their moment.

"He' staying at Juvia's remember," he stated and then started to plant kisses on her neck, she looked down at him with a pout, she didn't like the idea of Lyon staying with Juvia after what she did,

"But-" she began to protest but Gray silence her with a kiss before scooping her up in his arms and began to walk off somewhere in her room, quickly se wrapped her legs around him, fearing she may fall, "Gray where-"

"Bathroom," he said bluntly.

"Why-"

"Bath," he replied as he opened the door with one hand as he closed it with a shocked blonde in his arms, her face was redder then it had ever been before and he chuckled at her innocent look,

"WHAT!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I cant believe you did that!" the blonde fumed as she tightened the towel around herself, her face tinted pink as she searched through her drawers for a pair of clothes. Gray looked at there with an amused look on his face as he gazed at the beautiful blonde with dripping wet hair, after he had locked her in the bathroom she began to panic and say things like 'we just got together!' or 'im to young!" to which he would just shake his head and say that he has already seen her in the tub before.

"What you didn't like me was you?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, she huffed in response and flipped her hair sassily toward him, not only had he embarrassed her but the fact that he had seen her naked made her feel uncomfortable around him.

"Aha!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a matching set of clothes for herself, then something fell out of her drawer beside as she was bout to pull her shirt on, "Oh!" she gasped when she saw the clothing article. Gray looked over at her curiously when his eyes landed on the piece of clothing on the floor, walking up behind her as she held it up and clamped a hand over her mouth. "T-This... This was my mothers..." she whispered, she hadn't looked at her figure skating outfit for so long and it was still in really good shape. The midnight color of her outfit went well with her hair as the skirt flowed out slightly since it was rather short but the sparkles drew away the attention from the shortness.

"What is this?" he asked as he rubbed a piece of the fabric between his fingers, tears fell down her face as she thought of her dream to follow in her mothers footsteps, to do what she loved to do but that dream began to shatter as Jude was brought into the picture, he refused to allow her to make a career out of her figure skating. He would always tell her she needed a stable job like his, or that she shouldn't waist her time on foolish things such as that and just marry someone of their status and stay at home with the children, but she didn't want that, she wanted to marry someone she loved whether he was rich or as poor as dirt, she didn't care and she wanted to follow after her mother, do what she wanted.

Like have her.

"This was what my mother and I wore for our figure skating competitions..." she muttered as she hugged the article of clothing to her chest as she leaned against Gray, he wrapped his arms around her tightly for support and rested his chin on her head. "I-I wanted to become a figure skater like my mother, I loved the ice just like her but Jude never approved of us having figure skating as a career and my competitions became less and less and most times i would find something wrong with my skates or something, I think that he may have done that to embarrass me out of my dream of becoming a figure skater..." she sniffled. "Gray?"

"Yeah," he kissed away the tear that trailed down her face, he couldn't believe that Jude would do things like that but after what he said before he died and the way Lucy explained it, he seemed as if he was genuinely sorry.

"You said we were going skating right?" she asked hesitantly, he nodded and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "C-Can I wear this?" her voice wavered slightly as she asked this. Gray looked down at her and smiled,

"Of course you can babe, just go get change okay?" she nodded meekly and walked into the bathroom before whispering,

"Thank you, Gray..."

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"Are you ready Lu?" the raven haired teen questioned as they began to walk to the rink with their skates, before they left Gildarts had come with her old skates to which he had obtained through her grandfather and apologized that they may have been to small since she last wore them when she was sixteen but they fit her perfectly and so she used those while Gray rented his. He looked over to the blonde who had her leather jacket over her outfit and saw the nervous expression on her face, "You okay?" she nodded numbly,

"Yeah, just... its been awhile, 'ya know?" he nodded and began to put his skates on as she did the same and took her jacket off, today there wasn't really anyone at the indoor rink probably because it was so close to Christmas everyone was buying gifts and for that she was happy so she wouldn't be as nervous anymore when she tried out her skates. Slowly walking onto the ice her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she felt the foreign feeling of gliding on the smooth surface, it had been so long since she had done this and she was so happy that she oculd do what she loved without having someone putting her down all the time.

"C-Can I go?" she asked nervously. This was supposed to be their date but she just really wanted to try it out again like she used though if he didn't want her to go she would stay with him and skate regularly, he smiled softly at her and gave her a small nudge to encourage her to go and do what she had been wanting to do her whole life.

"Go," he insisted. She nodded and cautiously she sped up her skating, gliding gracefully around the rink as she began to twirl, she looked like she was dancing on ice. Her fluent movements and graceful way of skating, all perfectly done by someone who hadn't even skated for two years and yet it came to her naturally. Gray watched her every movement, she was so agile, she looked beautiful doing what she loved and he would support her all they way, he didn't care if her career wasn't stable and could end at any moment all he cared about is that she was happy with what she was doing and that her job was something she would look forward to the next morning.

He loved her so much and seeing her happily 'dancing' across the ice made his heart race, at first glance in the music room you'd think she would become a singer but from this picture it was clear that her passion for figure skating was far from the love she has for her singing, overwhelmed by her angelic look as she spun around, her golden tresses blending in perfectly with the midnight blue color with the sparkle of the white gems on her figure skating outfit, he cheered her on,

"Keep going Lu! You're doing great!"

What both teens didn't know was that someone was watching from the bleachers, and impressed look in their eyes as their smile grew at every angelic movement she made.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty Three<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"I want you to meet someone..."**

* * *

><p><strong>So hey guys, this yet another late update, I hope you guys can understand but I don't think I will be able to update 'My Star's' and She Who Read's The Star's' by Christmas, I just have a lot to work on. Sorry. I know some of you are upset over my lack of updates with those along with 'Lucy Winter' but like I have said millions of times I am trying. I hope this chapter wasn't to short for you guys, I just got really tired after I hung up with my friend on Skype but that is kind of a routine now for us lately. Amway's Tomorrow's chapter (Twenty Three) will probably be another shot one so I can work on th others but I promise Christmas eve and day will not be short like this because well, Its Christmas! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know who you guys think the person at the end was because maybe it may surprise you~<strong>

**Let me know what you thought~**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	23. Day Twenty Three

**So I was 'til like four in the morning,**

** I couldn't sleep!**

**And I was actually going to work on this at that time but**

**my blankets were so warm so I was being lazy.**

**SO today I am going to my best at finishing the stories that need to be done,**

**minus a select few.**

**So Interesting morning I had today,**

**Since I am diabetic apparently it is a 'must' to have the flu shot each year,**

**so I never really have any problems with it but this year was different.**

**This morning after waiting a bit after taking it I wasn't able to breath properly for some reason**

**which meant another 2 hours to see if I was okay,**

**then she sends me home saying 'I need to be supervised for the next little while'**

**like a baby!**

**Updates might take longer now cuz if I sit in one spot to long**

**its hard to breath so I have to start taking breaks now when I read or write which suck!**

**Don't get me wrong I love running and going for jogs and stuff but when im reading or writing,**

** I. DO . NOT. LIKE. BEING. DISTURBED.**

**O.o**

**Two more Day's after this until I am finished,**

**Hope you all are enjoying my stories so far,**

**I'm happy that I am getting lots of reviews lately **

**keep letting me know what you think of it!**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**Day Twenty Three**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty Three<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"I want you to meet someone..."**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"Come on Gray~" A blonde whined as she dragged her boyfriend through a large and eerie forest, in his opinion, snow covered the branches of each tree, creating a beautiful image for the forest and yet he still didn't like it, there was just something about it that he didn't like, but when he saw the large smile on his girlfriends face all of his worries blew away as he squeezed her hand. Though the forest seemed beautiful the snow falling from the trees as the wind blew around them was not very pleasant for the blonde considering what she was wearing wasn't really meant for staying outside for to long, Gray looked down at her and shook his head, she looked good in what she wore but she should wear something warmer. She wore a pair of white tights' with pale brown boots that reached her shin while she had on a a dress that reached just under her butt, the top was a pure white V-neck line that stopped at her bellybutton with a brown belt while a baby blue color started up covered by her white button up coat that reached a little below the dress.

"Lu? Where are you taking me?" he was seriously wondering why the hell they were in a snow covered forest when it was like below twenty degrees outside at the moment. She just looked back at him with a cheeky grin with a wink as she continued to swerve through trees and underbrush to reach wherever she was trying to go.

"I want you to meet someone..." she told him excitedly without turning around although her enthusiasm was nearly bursting form her as she said this to him, he looked at her and smiled, never asking any further where they were going, he just decided he would trust her and not worry about where she was taking him or who he would meet. "I wonder what she would say..." he heard her mumble, so it was a woman. Was this someone from her past that she knew before her memories returned or after? Well if it was the person who had helped her ten he would have to personally hank her otherwise if that person hadn't of helped her, he didn't want to think f what other possibility's there were. Sighing, he heaved a huge breath of air when the wind started to die down meaning he wouldn't have to worry as much for Lucy getting a cold but even if the wind stop it didn't mean it wouldn't happen. "Were here..." he heard her quiet whisper.

Looking up he jumped slightly at the sight of a door in the middle of multiple growing trees, was this someone's home? Was someone actually living here and if so why the hell would they? He looked over to the blonde to see her giggling uncontrollably at his shocked expression, was it really that weird looking to see him like that?

"I was in your position two years ago," she chocked out as she carefully knocked on the old door. Immediately angry footsteps made their way to the door and Gray attempted to back away but he was held in place but his girlfriends strong grip on his hand, he looked over at her face and saw a tender and yet worried expression on her face as she gazed at the closed door, she was nervous. Squeezing her hand for support, he stared at the door with a hard expression as the footsteps stopped. Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal an elderly woman with pink hair and a broom in hand, she waved it threateningly in front of her as if ready to attack,

"STAY AWAY YOU HUMANS! I WILL BEAT YOU UNTIL- Lucy?" she yelled but when she saw the blonde her face turn fro that of rage to shock but when her eyes landed on Gray she glared. "I will allow the blonde in but jack frost has to stay outside," his mouth went ajar when he heard the name she gave him he heard Lucy giggling beside him and he gave her a glare,

"Porlyusica, its been a long time. Um, this 'Jack Frost' you speak of is important to me so may e please come in?" she asked politely as she was taught, the elder woman looked surprised at the young girls manners, she never had grace like this so what happened? He gaze turned back to the Raven haired teen and she glared awhile longer, scrutinizing him as if to check and see if he would do something stupid to her precious blonde but sighed when she saw the fiery look in Lucy's eyes. "Alright brat, ill let him in..." she grumbled as she opened the door wider for the two. Nodding at her in reply, he and the blonde walked into her 'home', after she closed the door she brewed some tea and turned to the two.

"Uh, hi! My names Gray, Gray Fullbuster," he introduced himself, she snorted at his greeting and brushed him off before looking to the girl she hadn't see for a long time now.

"Its been about a year hasn't it Lucy?" she asked. The blonde blushed and nodded quietly she had so many things she wanted to but she didn't know where to start, she met a whole bunch of friends after meeting her, entered an arts school, met Gray, ran away, came back, started dating Gray, got hit by a car and then regained her memories, yeah that would be great to tell her. She smiled nervously and held Gray's hand behind their backs so she wouldn't notice anything yet,

"Yes it has Porlyusica, its nice seeing you again but, my names actually not Lucy..." she stated nervously, why was she nervous? She spent a whole year with the human hater old hag and now she was shy around her? The pink haired woman looked at her in disbelief, but wasn't she... no wait did she actually get it back? "My names Lucia Heartfillea..." both Gray and Porlyusica looked at her in shock, neither of them had know she was the princess of the Heartfillea estate even though she explained to Gray what her situation was she didn't tell him the detains of her family name.

"You're a H-Heartfillea?" she asked bewildered. The blondes eyes narrowed at her way of speaking though the shock was very powerful in her voice she could hear a hint of fear and politeness, she hated it when she was treat like that, when she was skating she was just another girl trying to create her figure skating career and not some famous, rich kid that everyone feared to anger. Though if she heard Gray speak like that to her she wouldn't know what she would do, not him, she didn't want the one person she gave everything up for to treat her differently because of a stupid title but when she felt his hand squeeze her's she felt at ease. "I've been with you this whole time, the princess of a rich company-"

"Former rich company..." she trailed off, she understood that she lived in a forest and that she may not have know of the incident but it still hurt to have to explain it, "That day that I came here was the day I went missing and my mother died, Jude was the only one who survived with me." she sighed. She felt the familiar sting behind her eyes, knowing full well that tears were starting to form in her eyes but she held them back, "But I didn't come here to talk about that, I cam here to introduce you to someone and wish you a merry Christmas..." she told her as she held out a fruit basket to the lady, who cautiously took it from the young blondes grasp.

"Who did you want to introduce me to?" she asked curiously, as far as she could see, the messy haired boy was the only person Lu-Lucia had brought so then who?

"Well you weren't really properly Introduced," she said nervously glancing at Gray as she held their conjoined hands in the air, "This is Gray Fullbuster my boyfriend."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Crack!***_

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"It was nice meeting you Porlyuscia-san," the raven haired teen said politely as he nervously pulled his girlfriend out of the demons house while still holding the ice pack to his head, damn did broomsticks hurt. He heard he grunt in response to his obviously forced politeness and slammed the door behind them, he heard a small giggle beside him and looked down to see his girlfriend look at him and giggling, "It's not that funny!"

"Sorry but, seeing you being chased around by her handling a broom toward you as she called you a lecherous demon saying 'she will purify you' was pretty amusing in my opinion," she giggled. "Besides, she never changes," she sighed and began to tug on his hand so they were walking further into the cold forest. "I have someone else I want you to meet..." she explained and continued to pull him along.

"Oh please don't tell me its another one of the demon, human haters~" he groaned as he felt his head begin to throb uncontrollably at just the thought of having more of them. He watched as a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips and shook her head,

"Nope, this one, she someone like... me" she told him as she starred up at the night sky

Again Gray continued to feel that this forest was very eerie but a they got further and further from the old bast home he found that the air held a feeling of sadness, and strangely he could feel the most radiating off of his girlfriend, concerned, he squeezed her hand tighter but received no response from her just a limp hand. Soon they came to a clearing at the side of the rode, he looked at the blonde curiously, this was just a dead end and he couldn't see someone that's like Lucy living out here but when he felt her hand slip out of his he froze. Across the road from the two was a large grave made out of marble, he looked at her as she approached it with sad eyes, he had guessed that this was probably the person she wanted him to meet.

Her mother.

He watched her kneel down in front of her mothers grave and pull out something from her coat pocket, cautiously walking up to her and kneel as she did in front of the grave he watched her place a photo of-who he guessed was her and her mother- in front of the grave along with a golden rose before claping her hands together and closing her eyes,

"Mama," she started with a shaky voice. "Sorry its been awhile since I last saw you, and im sorry I forgot you. I met papa, Cana, and even Leo again and.. Jude, before he died," she paused to take a deep breath. "Mama I have met so many nice people while I was away, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, Erza, Lyon... Gray," images of all her friends appeared in her mind as she thought of all her supportive friends. An image of a drunk Gajeel and Loke appeared in her mind while she was at Gray's, an image of her and Levy reading in the library, her and Erza eating cake, Jellal and Lyon speaking to her about music, Natsu being an idiot and trying to eat fire. Then a image of her and Gray appeared from tat night she came home, "I know you would love them mama," she spoke confidently, "I wish you could meet them. I-I miss you mama, but there is someone I want you to meet," she smiled slightly through her tears, "This is Gray Fullbuster, my boyfriend." He smiled and wiped a tear rolling down her face before facing the grave in front of him with a serious expression on,

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Heartfillea. My names Gray Fullbuster and as Lucy said I am currently dating your daughter," his smile was tender as he spoke to the woman who is so important to her, "I have met the person you love, Gildarts, he was always like a father to me and im glad that Lucy has a chance to become his daughter again." His expression turned serious once again as he spoke his next words, "I promise that I will never leave your daughter and will always maker happy, I love her so much. I hope you can accept me as your family," he asked her as he turned Lucy to face him and took her left hand from beside him and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger, "Because..." He stopped at one finger as he opened his blue eyes to meet the familiar chocolate brown orbs of his beautiful girlfriend and continued to stare as he kissed her finger and stated with determination and love,

"This finger is reserved for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty Four<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"MOVIE MARATHON!"**

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this is short but like I said Christmas eve and day are the man two that need to be long so Yeah, I will also update Day twenty four tonight so don't worry and then I will probably stay up late to do the preparations for the updates tomorrow. I will try and update 'Lucy Winter' but no promises since I have to do like three quick updates for 'You're not Alone' and updates for 'The Pain of a Singer' which I have finished but I need like 5-6 thousand more words on 'She Who Read's the Star's' which probably wont be a really good chapter since its mostly just a recap with some added romance but still it takes a long time 'ya know? So I hope you guys will understand if not all updates are done in the morning since, well im sleeping in and because I may have not finished them all by the time I pass out, so forgive me if they are a little late the next day. Just let me know what you guys thought and I will do my best to do an extra special update for 'Hell's Gate' since I still haven't done anything for that,<strong>

**Let me know what you think!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	24. Day Twenty Four

**Yay!**

**Its Christmas eve~**

**I hope you guys enjoy the time Gray and Lucy have with their friends,**

**and some moments in private between the two.**

**I am happy to know that you guys are really liking this,**

**'Hell's Gate', 'You're not Alone', 'The Pain of a Singer' and hopefully,**

**'She Who Read's the Star's' will all**

**be updated tomorrow**

**along with the last day of this story~**

**This is probably a very late update**

**but**

**I had to watch some Christmas show's with my parents.**

**Tradition.**

**But anyway,**

**I hope you enjoy,**

**Day Twenty Four**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty Four<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"MOVIE MARATHON!"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

The sound of bacon fizzing on a frying pan could be heard in the kitchen as a blonde teen was seen cooking breakfast for two, her frilly, white apron covered her so now one could see she was only wearing a guys shirt on. She wiped her brow with the long sleeves before rolling them back up and continuing her cooking, she and Gray needed to be as energetic as ever today, considering they were going to spend Christmas eve with their friends. She was so excited about being able to spend her Christmas eve with her friends, it would be her first time spending it with anyone in two years, since she left Porlyusica before Christmas, she couldn't wait to see what they were doing since they would be with them ll day and then meeting back up later at her fathers house. Cana, she had spoken with her after the incident, though brief, the brunette had tears in her eyes when her suspicions of Lucy actually being her twin were cleared.

Cana had her suspicions about her though she found that they often had the same common interest and though that may not have been of help she remembered what her sister liked and loved and also she found that they are the same size and just more and more things popped up that lead her to suspect Lucy of being Lucia. They decided that when they went back home that they would announce the recovery of the blonde's memories and the truth of her family, they both thought that they deserved an explanation and Gray and Gildarts agreed to help out when they can. She really did miss spending time with her sister and father and so that was another reason she was eager to spend time with her friends so she could be around them more before their big reveal.

Her thoughts continued to wandered as she prepared breakfast for her and her raven haired boyfriend in his kitchen, just the other day after they had the visit with Porlyusica and her mother, they started to move her stuff to his house so they could move in together and since Lyon had taken the last free room-minus Ultear- she was staying with Gray in his room. Humming to herself she began to think of her mother, she and Cana had both missed and all of them had gone through a lot since the accident, suddenly her phone it beeped

_Levy-Chan: Lu-Chan ready for today!?_

_Lucy: Yup hbu and Gajeel~_

_Levy-Chan: Lu-Chan~ *Blushes* D-Don't say things like that!_

_Levy-Chan: What about you and Gray huh, huh?_

_Lucy: Touché, Levy-Chan Touché. _

Two arms snacked around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder,

"What 'cha cookin' Lu~" he breathed in the smell of bacon and sighed, "It smell's so good!" he replied happily,

"Well of course it does, its bacon..." she said. The blonde felt him smirk against her bare skin,

"No, I'm talking about you," she sighed at his flirty behavior this early in the morning! She giggled and put their food on the table as she cleaned up the mess from cooking.

"Come on you goof, lets eat and then we have to meet up with everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"Lu-Chan!" a voice squealed happily as a blonde and Raven haired couple approached the group of teens in the middle of the mall, both of their hands were intertwined with one another. she gushed at their blushing faces as everyone else groaned. Natsu snorted at the two of them while Cana came over and swung a hand over her sisters shoulder,

"Ready to shop?" Levy questioned them, Lucy and Gray both nodded but Cana just smirked in return and turned to face the group of teens,

"How about we all make this a bit more interesting, hm?" she looked at all the confused faces and chuckled, "Each person ahs to go shopping for a outfit for skating, that matches and meet back at the rink in fifteen minutes." she winked at her sister and Gray as they all agreed to it before setting off to search for their outfits

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu? Do I really have to wear this?" he asked as he looked at himself in the mirror, his outfit was a pair of black track pants, black skates, followed by a blue button down dress top, "I mean, I don't know I just don't get how this will work. He sighed,

"Trust me you look hot in that..." she said from the other side of the change room, he rolled his eyes at her and knocked on the door, she had been taking so long,

"Lu, are you almost don-"

_***Click***_

Walking out shyly, SLucy looked anywhere but at Gray while he just starred at her bewildered, her sleeves reached to her elbows and up her neck to form a turtle neck look, starting with sparkling silver it slowly faded into a crystal blue just under her chest and then soon after faded into a midnight blue to match Gray's shirt around the skirt. He continued to stare at her for a long period of time until he came to his senses and said,

"Wow..." she blushed, "Luc, you look beautiful in that but what took so long to get it on?"

"Sorry I haven't been doing things like this in awhile so its a bit harder to do." she explained. The raven haired teen grinned and pushed her up into the wall of her change room, closing the door behind them,

"I could help you..." he said as he turned her around so he was huggingg her from behind, he began to trail kisses down her neck as her sleeves began to get lower and lower on her body.

"Gray, if dad finds out-"

"If dad finds out what...?" both teens froze when they heard the blonde's father's voice on the other side of the door, "Lucia?" they snapped out of their shock and she quickly spoke up,

"Um yah, sorry if you found out about me forgetting to have my skates sharpened..." Gray looked down at her and continued what he was doing before, she held back a gasp when he reached for the zipper on her outfit.

"Anything for you and Cana-Chan, Lucy-Chan~"

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

"Okay so rules are simple, you an your partner have to avoid obstacles on the rink and flying projectiles, obviously not hard but still and be the fastest to end tree laps, the loosing teams must do however many thins the winners want on ice." the brunette stated as she looked at each pairing. Gajeel and Levy had similar outfits to Gray and Lucy accept Levy's outfit had detached sleeves and it was strapless, their main color was black with white sparkles, Cana wore a orange bra and a red skirt while her partner, Natsu wore what Gray did accept his shirt was flaming red to match her skirt and lastly Erza and Jellal had the theme of purple where the scarlet haired council member just wore a plain dress while Loke, Lyon and Gildarts sat on the sidelines since they had no partner. "May the best team win..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MOVIE MARATHON!" the pinkette yelled when they all arrived back. (Sorry I skipped a lot but guys I am sick and if you look at me now, I look like a mess so sorry!) In the end the winners were Gray and Lucy considering the blonde was to be a professional skater while Gray had experience from working at an indoor ice rink, the two decided to make the remaining teams do laps around the rink and act like maniacs, which obviously wasn't to hard for them but she and Gray just skipped and had some private time in the back while they skated. Cana looked over at her sister and they both nodded,

"Natsu wait..." she stopped his moment of fantasizing over star wars marathon and looked at her with a curious look, "Lucy, pops, Gray and I would like to announce something." all three came up in front of the group of teens and smiled,

"I have gained my memories back," the blonde stated. Everyone's faces lit up at the news and they cheered, "But I would like to say who I am..." she trailed off and everyone quieted down at her words, "My real name is Lucia Lucky Heartfillea, my real father is not Jude Heartfillea but Gildarts Clive and my twin sister is Cana Alberno." she let out a breath and the rest joined in to help her with the rest of what's been going on, including her being a figure skater. The smarter people of the group gasped, quickly she waved her hands in front of her, "But please don't treat me differently she!" she begged them. Natsu scratched the top of his head,

"Why would we, you're still the same person but with a different name..." she sweat dropped. Levy smacked him on the back of the head,

"Natsu! She's is the heir of a- well of a previously rich company1 And I mean really rich."

"Yeah I know but who cares, whether she's rich or poor, she's still one of us!" he grinned cheekily over at her before shoving her to the piano while Cana shoved Gray toward one o her guitar's

"Wha-?"

"You guys are going to sing, its Christmas time and you guys make a good pair for these songs," the brunette stated as she handed them the music sheets.

**I really can't stay** - _Baby it's cold outside_  
><strong>I've got to go away<strong> - _Baby it's cold outside_  
><strong>This evening has been<strong> - _Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
><strong>So very nice<strong> - _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Everyone began to hand out their gifts for each other as they sung their song, bringing over the gifts for them as well and opened them to show the two musicians what they received in return they would receive words of appreciation from he others while they nodded in thanks to them.

**My mother will start ****to worry** - _Beautiful, what's your hurry?_  
><strong>Father will be pacing the floor<strong> _- Listen _to _ the fireplace roar_  
><strong>So really I'd better scurry<strong> - _Beautiful, please don't hurry_  
><strong>Maybe just a half a drink more<strong> - _Put some records on while I pour_

**The neighbors might think** - _Baby, it's bad out there_  
><strong>Say, what's in this drink?<strong> - _No cabs to be had out there_  
><strong>I wish I knew how -<strong>_ Your eyes are like starlight now_  
><strong>To break this spell<strong> - _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

**I ought to say no, no, no** - _Mind if I move in closer?_  
><strong>At least I'm gonna say that I tried<strong> - _What's the sense in hurting my pride?_  
><strong>I really can't stay<strong> - _Baby don't hold out_  
><em><strong>Ah, but it's cold outside<strong>_

**I've got to get home - **_Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
><strong> Say, lend me your coat -<strong> _It's up to your knees out there_  
><strong>You've really been grand<strong> - _Thrill when you touch my hand_  
><strong>Why don't you see<strong> - _How can you do this thing to me?_

**There's bound to be talk tomorrow** - _Think of my life long sorrow_  
><strong>At least there will be plenty implied<strong> - _If you caught pneumonia and died_  
><strong>I really can't stay<strong> - _Get over that hold out_  
><strong><em>Ah, but it's cold outside<em>**  
><strong><em> Oh, baby, it's cold outside<em>**  
><strong><em> Oh, baby, it's cold outside <em>**

As the song ended and they all cheered another tune began to play loudly in the background

"Dun dun dun dun dun dah dun, dun dun dun dah duh dun dun dun dun~"

"LETS WATCH DARTHVATOR!"

"NATSU!" Said man looked at the pierced man along with the rest of the males in the room besides Gray as he looked at Lucy who was giggling, "WHY DIDINT YOU TELL US YOU WERE WATCHING STARWASR!?" Leaning close to her as she sat with her figure skating outfit on he whispered,

"Can I-?" she turned her face to the side and his lips smashed against hers,

"Merry Christmas Lu~" she smiled and pecked him on the lips,

"Merry Christmas Gray."

"A FATHER DOES NOT WANT TOSEE HIS BABY DOING THAT WITH A MAN IN HIS HOUSE!" Gildarts cried dramatically as he watched the two holding each other, Loke glared at the elder man,

"DONT LOOK THEN, IDIOT!"

"ATLEAST I DONT MIND WATCHING THAT CUZ I 'AINT GAY!" (No offense)

"I AM NOT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty Five<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Merry Christmas!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Its Christmas eve! Hooray! Currently I am chatting with my messed up friend, Brian, he is trying to sing and is failing miserably and in his opinion he is the "Asian Justine Bieber," and im sorry but that is insulting to even Justine Bieber, because he really he is just that bad. Sorry if you guys are fans of him but I really do not like him. He is like is singing all my songs and I think that I am going to starting hating those songs soon, So thank you Brian! OMG HE IS SINGING TEENAGE DREAM BY KATY PERRI, NO!<strong>

**Song is called Baby It's Cold Outside- Jacob Whitesides & Orion Carloto **

**I THINK I MIGHT DIE GUYS!**

**Sorry I know it was pretty bad, I still have more updates to finish so that's why.**

**So anyways hope you enjoyed this,**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	25. Day Twenty Five

**Hello People!**

**So exams are finished!**

**Finally!**

**And omg this is such a late update!**

**I was supposed to finish this like**

**two months ago?**

**SO LONG~**

**I hope you guys aren't too mad about such a long delay,**

**but,**

**Exams are very important soo~**

**Also, my next update should be either**

**'Hell's Gate' or 'Lost in the Lie'**

**I have had documents for those for a week now but have been stumped how**

**to words things after a certain point,**

**already having the plot down for each chapter helped a bit but**

**writing it is a totally different story.**

**And~ I know its not Christmas anymore but**

**Merry (late) Christmas!**

**Well without further ado**

**our last chapter of this story**

**Day Twenty Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty Five<strong>

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Merry Christmas!"**

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

The blonde hummed cheerily as she continued to cook, she couldn't help but let a small grin form on her face as she busied herself with the preparations. She sighed to herself as she mixed the batter in her bowl and thought of how she and her beloved would be spending the day together, he had told her that he had some things planned for them to do but she wondered what they could considering there were no stores or really anything OPEN for the day. She shook her head to clear her racing thoughts and continued her small melody, while tapping her foot. As she poured the batter onto the frying pan her chocolate brown orbs stared out the window in her kitchen and she watched as small white snowflakes gently fell. Maybe he was going to take her to a Christmas parade or maybe they would hang out with their friends like they had yesterday, regardless she was told they would exchange their gifts at the end of the day. Thinking this her movements became more fluent and her mood seemed to be even brighter then when she started. She felt to arms wrap around her waist,

"Mornin' beautiful~" she heard him whisper against her skin, she giggled as she finished cooking the food and kissed him on the cheek. She could see how cheerful he was today and she was happy that he was in a good mood, she continued her humming as she placed the plates of food on the table for them to eat. "Awesome~" she heard Gray cheer as he looked at the pancakes, she smiled and sat down,

"Merry Christmas Gray..."

"Merry Christmas Lucy..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

After spending time together at the Christmas parade the couple decided to go visit Lucy's family and wish them a merry Christmas. The blonde led her boyfriend to the front door and raised her fist to knock but before she could she was immediately pulled into bear hug by none other than Gildarts Clive, "Welcome home baby girl!" he screamed.

"Dad, this isn't my home anymore..." she mumbled into his shirt as he squeezed the life out of his daughter. He looked down at her seriously, not even glancing at the raven haired teen walking into his home,

"It will always be your home Lucile..." he told her, she just sighed and nodded before correcting his words,

"Lucy..." she told him before turning to her twin who was smiling, a bottle in her hand. Lucy glared, that girl was only smiling because Gildarts wasn't all over her,

"Well it's good to see you again sis',"

"You too Cana," she told her. Glancing down at the bottle she sighed, "I see your still drinking your 'juice'..." the brunette grinned and hugged the bottle to her chest,

"Wouldn't be able to live without it~" She proclaimed. "It's my baby!" Gildarts turned to Cana with a large grin of his own,

"Your my baby Cana-Chan~" in return the elder male just got a pillow to the face. Lucy chuckled at her sisters antics and walked over to her as Gray approached Gildarts,

"Hey Gildarts, can I talk to you for a minute?" the elder man raised a brow at this but did not refuse the teens request

"Sure..." he agreed and followed him to the other side of the room, out of the girls hearing range. Lucy leaned her elbow on the couch beside her sister,

"What do you think their talking about?" she asked curiosity pegging at her mind. Cana grinned at her twin and leaned closer to her ear,

"What if they are going to elope and get married~?"

"That... Would be disgusting..." the blonde shuddered at the thought, she didn't even want to see them both in the same room after that comment, she mentally cursed her sister for saying such things.

"Well, Lu we should get going," Gray called as he and Gildarts walked back to them,

"Alright," she agreed and allowed her boyfriend to help her into her jacket. "Bye Dad, Cana." She hugged her sister and kissed her dads cheek

"Bye Lucy..." they replied. "Come visit again soon…" Gildarts added, she nodded and followed Gray out the door before calling back to them,

"Merry Christmas!"

"I'm losing my baby girl again~" Gildarts cried as soon as the door shut.

"Oi! Men don't sob like a toddler!" he looked at her with a tear stained face and launched himself at her

"Cana-Chan! You're all I have left!"

"Let me go!"

* * *

><p><strong>~QOoOQ~<strong>

Finally they reached their final destination with Gray leading Lucy into the building; she was bursting with curiosity wondering where the final place was as she continued to allow her boyfriend to lead her wherever they were going. She heard the sound of keys jingling and she wondered if they had gone home, feeling a little disappointed she loosened her grip on his and waited until he OPENED the door. Slowly he led her into the room and threw the keys on a nearby table and smiled slightly, stopping in his movements he quietly let go of her hand and walked up behind her, making sure to stand way closer then needed, so much his front pressed against her back as his cool feeling fingers untied the blindfold around her face. He allowed the black piece of fabric t drop to the ground and gazed down at his girlfriends shocked expression,

"T-This is..." she mumbled. He let out an amused breath and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder, he smiled and kissed the shell of her ear,

"Do you like it?" he asked her gently, swaying lightly form side to side. He watched as she snapped back from her shocked state and allowed her to SPIN around in his arms. Looking at her face her could see small tears falling from the corner of her eyes he chuckled slightly and kissed the corner of each eye, "I didn't think you would cry." She shook her head and giggled as she wiped away the remaining tears before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips,

"I love it..." she breath when they pulled away, she smiled dazzlingly up at him. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before..." she told him while looking around the room they were in, which in fact was not their home but a nice, comfortable house for two. As soon as someone walks in they could immediately see a door 10 meters away from the front door which leads to a large bathroom on either side of the room (it's all connected minus the bathroom) on the right their was the bedroom while the left was a small living room with an attached dining room and kitchen. The room was lit with candles making the room feel warm opposite to the weather conditions outside.

She leaned her forehead against his chest and smiled, this man, her boyfriend, did something like this just for her and it made her so happy, nobody she had dated before had never done something so nice and it made her happy to think the man she was in love with had done something like this for her. His arms tightened around her as he whispered,

"Good, 'cuz this is our new home," snapping her head up in shock she watched the amused look flash across his face.

"W-Wait, what about our home were living in now!?"

"Lyon said he was moving back in and really, I don't want us to live together..." he mumbled. He glanced down at her sour expression and quickly denied, "N-Not that I don't want to! I just mean I think it would be nice for just us to live together!" she giggled at his rushed explanation and planted a kiss on his cheek,

"Anyway, how were you able to get this place though?" he smiled down at her and pecked her on the lips,

"Well turns out Lyon wanted me out of the house anyway and chipped in and of course, our friends helped out after I told them although I had hoped they wouldn't and surprisingly, your dad..."

"Wait really!?"

"Turns out the old-fart is fine as long as he has one of his precious baby's with him," he chuckled, "Poor Cana..." face suddenly serious, Lucy kissed her two fingers before raising them in the air,

"Thank you for unknowingly volunteering as tribute sis'..." she giggled before skipping over to the bed where both of their presents were located. He rose a brow, "Impatient much?"

"No~ I just want you to OPEN your gift!" she cheered merrily. He smiled and sat down next to her on the bed before having his present shoved in his face, "Your OPENING yours first!" she told him, leaving no room for argument. He sighed with a fond smile on his face as he THANKED her and opened up his gift within the blue box. As he picked up the piece of paper in the box his jaw dropped,

"L-Lu... H-How-?" She smiled brightly down at him, Lucy had given him a contract with one of the most famous bands in the country to open for them, with a guitar solo and sometimes added vocals, for each of their shows in the coming year. "How did you get this?" he asked in disbelief,

"I have my resources," she said as she grabbed one last thing from her suitcase, "And you wondered why I brought such a large suitcase..." she giggled as she presented him with a new black and blue guitar with a matching guitar pic and strap. Once AGAIN his jaw dropped at this and he immediately ran to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug to which she returned,

"Thank you so much Lu!" he kissed her neck, "But how could you afford this?" she frowned,

"Just be thankful, you don't need to worry about how much your gift costs." he glared at her slightly before grabbing his gift for her and then placing it on her lap, she thanked him and began to open the silver box, she gasped at what she saw. "This! How did you manage this!?" she squealed in disbelief with a mix of delight, he smiled at her expression,

"I sent him a video of you figure skating and he said that he thinks you have so much talent and that he would like to help you improve those skills..." he smiled and kissed her temple. She beamed and hugged him back while saying thank you, He chuckled, "Look inside the box AGAIN, there is one more present for you..." giving him a curious look she looked back in the box and moved the papers to the side. She smiled again and gave him a peck on the lips, "Merry Christmas..." she smiled and gave him a hug in thanks before announcing she would take a bath before going to bed, he smirked at this and just before she could close the doors to the bathroom he dashed inside and scooped her up. "It'll be faster if we both take one..."

"Pervert..." she mumbled to hide her embarrassment. He smiled softly down at her and kissed her head,

"I love you Lu," she sighed and kissed his cheek,

"Good because I love you too." With that the door closed and the sound of running bathwater could be hear, leaving the last gift Gray had gotten the blonde on the bed. The gift shone under the light of the moonlight as the snowflakes fell gently outside, laying on the bed was the papers for Gray's contract and next to it was a beautifully crafted chestnut box while within it small compartments held pieces of jewelry including a golden bracelet with a key but in the middle was what was most precious to him. In the middle of the box was something he had seen many time since meeting Lucy, something that he had thought was ridiculous but was now so precious to him, and it was something that had stopped him that day that he gave up and allowed him to meet the most important thing in the world to him. Within the small music box was

The Golden Snowflake that pulled them together and saved them from their frozen hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that ending kind of sucked, I didn't really have many ideas for the ending for this so I hope it wasn't so bad that it altered your opinion on the story. So let me know what you guys thought of this and merry Christmas by the way even though its like been a month since then XD but whatever. Are you guys happy I'm back? As a small side note, which I will include in my other updates, recently my friend and I have come up with an story idea, I also have a few other but I said I wouldn't post them until I finish I think one or two more stories but it depends. When we come out with the official summary for our conjoined one and I finish the other summaries I will post the summaries on an AN and there will be a poll on my profile page. Hopefully you guys will enjoy those stories but manly I just what you guys to vote on whichever one you would like me to publish first and then a week after the poll is opened I will see which one you guys would like okay? So hopefully you guys will give me your votes! The poll should be up sometime soon, I would have published them right away but some for them I still needed to figure out a summary for so its taking a little longer then I had expected but that's alright, but don't worry its just three summary's I have to figure out and I am pretty sure I have one of them already so, wish me luck~**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
